


Youtuber One-shots

by ImJustIndecisive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustIndecisive/pseuds/ImJustIndecisive
Summary: Youtuber One-shots, what more can I say?Gender will almost always be gender neutral unless stated otherwise.The first 16 chapters are really old so don't mind the horrible writing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Bullies (Hosuh x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had met Hosuh in high school during your junior year. He was in freshman year, nervous and new. He had gotten lost and ran into the jocks which was a big no-no. You having been in his position before were quick to help.
> 
> Warning: Gore, negative thoughts, ect.

You were rushing to your next class, you were already extremely late. While running you immediately noticed Hosuh being cornered by three jocks due to the lack of any one else in the hallways. Hosuh had been apologizing to them for running into them, but they wouldn't relent, instead they started getting more pushy telling him he would regret it. He saw you watching them mess with him. He gave a silent plea of help to you, you couldn't hear him but his message still came through to you. Still you made no move to help, watching him until finally you stepped forward. Hosuh felt relief that you would help him. Sadly that feeling turned to dread when you turned around and ran away. Hosuh sighed, tears starting to force their way out, he should of known that you wouldn't risk being beaten up. Curling up against the lockers behind him he gave in to the bullies.

One of the jocks happened to have seen Hosuh being left behind by you as you ranaway. "Hey, why so down? Is it because your lover left you?" The biggest one laughed loudly thinking that you were dating. Hosuh tried to tell them that he didn't know you, but they didn't listen to anything he said. Another one joined in, "Haha! It's no wonder that they left you. Your so weak! You let us have our way with you with no objections or struggle. Anyways... no one wants a weak, defenseless boyfriend like you, you even apologize way too much." Hosuh was starting to become even more self-conscious of himself. Did he really apologize too much? Was he actually weak enough that no one would love some one like him? Soon enough his thoughts were overwhelmed so much with negative opinions of himself that he couldn't even hear the taunts of the bullies.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" You yelled at them angrily. Snapping out of his trance, Hosuh looked up to see you confronting the jocks. They turned to you snickering, "Oh? What's this...? A wanna be hero?" Another one chiming in, "What are you gonna do? Beat us up?" You smiled at them, "Nope!" You chirped. Hosuh along with the jocks looked at you with confusion/amazement. "Are you an idiot?" The leader asked. "If I'm an idiot than you would be a bunch of retard drop-outs!" You happily responded. The gang of jocks became enraged by your insult (even if it wasn't a good one). "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to take the other boy's place!" you acted confused mockingly, "I thought it would be obvious? I guess your not smart enough to notice though..." Hosuh felt fear for your safety, but happiness that you actually cared for him. Drying his tears, he got up from the floor to access the situation more carefully.

"What?" The leader said dumbly. "I want to swap places with the boy. The boy goes and I stay... to sweeten the deal I will allow you to do anything to me without me struggling." The leader looked at me carefully, "Really? You're such an idiot!" He laughed at you. Both of his 'henchmen' came over and grabbed you. Hosuh could only watch in horror as they put you on your knees. Still holding you in place, the leader than started beating you mercilessly yet you still smiled at them,at _Him._

It felt like what was hours until they released you from their hold. He couldn't move, it looked like you were falling in slow motion. Once you hit the floor and making sure you weren't going to be a problem, they turned to Hosuh. They started making their way towards him, he knew that he was next, but before they could take another step towards him a figure came in between him and the jocks. You had moved your battered body to shield him from them. Slowly tilting your head up to look at the Jocks, "Is that all you got?" You told them laughing as if you hadn't been beaten half to death.

One of the lackeys swiftly grabbed your head and smashed it into one of the nearby lockers repeatedly. He only stopped once he heard a sickening crack of bone breaking. Hosuh couldn't take it and started to throw up. He could see blood pouring from your nose and onto your white shirt, which had been stained and shredded by the beating it took from earlier.

Still, though, you were getting back up, leaning onto the lockers. Breathing heavily you turned to Hosuh and smiled, "Don't worry... I'll protect you even if it kills me." Turning to the jocks once again smiling, "I do believe I've wasted enough of your time." You tell them looking at the clock, check for how much time has passed. You walked over to Hosuh and started to lean on the locker next to him, seeing as you didn't want to bloody his clothes by leaning on him.

The jocks seemed to not like the fact that you were still 'fine', and started to circle you again but you weren't worried about Hosuh's safety like before. To Hosuh it seemed that you were waiting for something to happen but he didn't think much of it as you both were being surrounded by the jocks again.

Suddenly though you screamed, scaring Hosuh and angering the jocks. The leader yelled at you, "Are you an idiot? Someone will hear you!" You rolled your eyes, "Well that's kinda the point!" you told him in a know-it-all tone. Hosuh barely noticed but saw you subtly move away from the locker to in between him and the jocks once again. The leader again angered by your comment and went in for another punch.

"What the heck do you think your doing?!" There yelled a commanding voice, "Stop this at once!" The leader, who stopped half-way mid-punch, turned to the voice, "Don't you dare tell me what to do, unless-!" The leader stopped suddenly, finally seeing the person he yelled at.

The leader stood still looking petrified at the figure, Hosuh could tell that the person wasn't a teacher. She stood tall with a strict air around her, she glared harshly at the group of teens. "I asked what is going on? About fifteen minutes ago Y/n came running to me telling me that you, my own son, was skipping class. Only to find them defending a freshman from you, while they are covered in bruises and blood. Not just that either, but seeing you in the act!" The leader became flustered, "I-I... It wasn't my fault! They started it!" The woman stayed unconvinced. "As the principal, starting tomorrow y'all are suspended for three weeks." The teens all stood in disbelief.

Turning back to Hosuh and you, the principal lost her glare and instantly ran over and grabbed you, she had you lean on her shoulder. Hosuh immediately started asking the woman if you would be alright. He was quickly silenced by your groaning, you started mumbling to Hosuh about how you were okay, and asking if he was okay. "I'm fine... You protected me. I'm more worried about you!" He answered. After knowing he was alright you finally let yourself pass out.

The principle turned to Hosuh, "Listen kid, you need to help me carry them back to the nurse's office. Once were there I'm going to call an ambulance, I'm sure since your their boyfriend that they will let you go with them." Hosuh looked away flustered, "We- We aren't dating actually... I don't even know their name" The principal smilied, "Really? Well, their name is Y/n, and they're known for not caring for many others, or anyone at all. Ever since their old friends left them to become popular they've become a loner..." The principle sighed, looking at Y/n with a sad glint in her eyes.

After two long minutes they had made it to the nurse's office. The nurse took you out of Hosuh and the principal's hold in a quick but gentle way onto the nearest cot. "Listen kid, I need to call the ambulance, once they're here I will allow you to go with them, but if they say you can't then you'll have to go to your classes. I can't have a student missing class for no reason." The principal told Hosuh before swiftly walking out with her phone.

Hosuh turned to look at you, there were cuts and bruises covering your body. There was no place that wasn't black, blue, purple or green. It made him sick that someone could do such a thing to you, or anyone for that matter. He watched as the nurse tended to your wounds as best as she could until the paramedics arrived. "Is- is there anything I can do?" Hosuh asked the nurse. He felt so helpless, all he had done was watch as you were beaten and now again he couldn't do anything but watch once again. The nurse turned to him, "You can't do much, but you can help by handing me the supplies I need." Hosuh nodded happy he could do at least something to help.

After bandaging you all up, Hosuh sat next to you waiting for you to wake-up. While waiting he started think about how you saved him. You didn't even know him yet you made sure he was unharmed. You smiled at him too despite being in immense pain and told him that you would protect him. Though he have done nothing but watch, he really was weak. His thoughts were starting to conflict. The jocks were right... he was defenseless, weak... _weak, weak, weak-_

"Hey, you aren't weak... you're you." Hosuh's head snapped in the direction of the voice. There stood the principal, "At least that's what Y/n would say..." she stared at Hosuh, studying him, "I have yet to introduce myself, I am the principal, but you can call me Eliza. I wish that we could of met under better circumstances, I want to apologize for my son's actions. He will be punished harshly along with his friends. I don't know what would of happened if I hadn't heard their scream. They are very smart, they probably planned to wait till I was near to scream, giving me your location" Hosuh nodded not knowing what to say nor wanting to trusting his voice.

Eliza seemed to understand, "I called the ambulance and they should be here in a few minutes or less. I will allow you to go with Y/n, but you don't have to. You may leave them in the hospital's care and carry on to class. I have a tardy slip ready so you can go back without getting into trouble with the teachers."

"N-no! I'm going with Y/n! I can't just leave them after what they did for me. I owe them..." Hosuh stood, fearful that he might have to leave you. Eliza just smiled and nodded her head, understanding that Hosuh wouldn't want to leave you alone for a while. She smiled at Hosuh before leaving the room, the nurse following after.

During the conversation with Eliza, Hosuh had subconsciously grabbed onto your hand. Seeing Eliza leaving he finally sat back down. Only then did he realize he had been holding onto your hand. He panicked and quickly tried to moved his away from yours, but was stopped by you suddenly gripping on to it. He started trying to get you to release his hand with even more vigorously.

"Please, don't leave me! I'll change, I'll do whatever you want... just please don't leave me..." You begging and crying out. Hosuh stopped struggling, thinking back to what Eliza had said. You must've been dreaming about your friends. He instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry," he whispered to you, "I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay with you forever if you want... I promise." He gripped your hand tighter to show you that he was there.

"You really mean that? You'll stay with me, by my side forever?" You asked in a shaky voice. He quickly stood up from his seat and hugged you. He was careful of your wounds as to not hurt you. "Of course! You saved me so it's only fair." You smiled, hugging him back, happy to have gained someone who wouldn't leave you.

~~Timeskip to when the ambulance arrives~~

Once the ambulance came Hosuh had refused to leave your side. The paramedictics came into the nurse's office placing you onto a stretcher making sure not to rock you too much. They allowed Hosuh to stay with you, next to the stretcher, until they started to load you into the ambulance. "Where are we going? Are you going to leave me?" You said in fear, starting to struggle. Your concussion was starting to make you think unclearly so you couldn't grib onto reality much. "Don't worry... like I said I won't leave unless you want me to..." Hosuh calmed you. You had settled down after hearing his reassuring words.

"Excuse me, Mister," a parametric stopped Hosuh from getting into the vehicle, "Only family members can stay with the patient, so unless your related to them you will have to stay back." Hosuh hesitated. He had told you that he wouldn't leave, but they wouldn't let him come with you. He glanced at you, seeing your pleading eyes, "I-I'm th-their boyfr-friend!" He blurt out surprising himself with his own words. The paramedic seemed to believe him and let him through, fortunately. Hosuh than quickly made his way over to you standing next to the stretcher grabbing your hand for comfort.

He made sure to avoid looking your way after his embarrassing words. Little did you know but you had been at the same middle school as Hosuh, growing up he had developed a crush on you. At school you were known for helping others, you had actually helped him more than once but you never remembered him. After you had helped him he started looking up to you, slowly though that respect turned to love...

At the sound of laughter Hosuh turned to see you laughing, covering your mouth with your hand, "So we're dating now?" He didn't notice but you were actually hiding your own blush. "W-well...I told you that I wouldn't leave you." Hosuh told you slowly gaining more confidence by the end of the sentence. By now you had stopped laughing, instead you started to cry. "O-oh! I'm sorry, Y/n. I didn't mean to make you cry..." He apologized, panicking due to the fact that he made you cry.

"N-no! Don't apologize. I'm not sad, these are tears of happiness." You told him pulling him into your embrace. "I want to thank you for keeping your promise..." "of course!" You slowly let him go, still holding his arms so that he was facing you. Hosuh looked into your e/c eyes, they were like deep pools. He could stare into them forever and never get bored. You stared back into his black eyes, you could see no sign of deceit or betrayal in his eyes. You decided that you would trust this boy and protect him forever.

Breaking your stare you leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I will protect you for however long you chose to stay with me." Hosuh could only stare back at you, face beet red. You laid back down onto the stretcher again. You turned to the flustered boy beside you and told him just before falling asleep, "By the way, I never forgot about you... your still as cute as the day I met you in 5th grade."

Hosuh watched you fall asleep as he smiled, happy that his crush remembered him...


	2. By the way, I love you (Daniel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel had been crushing on you for a while, little does he know that you harbor the same feelings for him as well. Hosuh, Stephen and Jay convince Dan to tell you how he feels. The problem, however, is how does he tell you?

"Come on already!" Stephen complained to Dan, "Everyone knows you like them. Just ask them already!" Dan shook his head in disbelief of his friend's behavior, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about this? It's obvious that they don't like me." Unknown to him, it was actually very obvious to everyone else that you shared his feelings. Whenever he wasn't around you would become seemingly depressed until he came back, like a dog waiting for its owner to return. And while you were Jay's sibling, you weren't as sociopathic as he was. Instead you were the complete opposite, very kind and loving to everyone you knew and met.

"I agree with Stephen, you should tell them. If you don't then you'll never know if they like you back." Hosuh chimed in. Daniel groaned, "Can we please just move on? We need to start the recording." Stephen and Hosuh shared a glance, "Actually, we've decided that until you confess... we won't be in any more of your videos." Hosuh told him. Dan laughed, "Seriously? Are you trying to prank me?" Both stared at him in silence, "W-wait! you can't be serious." Dan stopped laughing realizing the gravity of the situation. Without Stephen and Hosuh his channel wouldn't be the same.

"We're sorry Dan, it's just that you can never focus anymore. You space out during the recordings and recently you've started to only ever talk about Y/n and the little things about them that no one but you notices. It's kinda creepy" Hosuh told him, "I also don't think Jay appreciates you talking about his older sibling like that much either." Stephen joined in.

Dan hadn't realized how much his 'little crush' was affecting his relationship with his friends. "Listen, I'm sorry, I promise to stop talking about Y/n during our recordings. Just please don't leave!" He begged them. Hosuh sighed, "Fine-" "No! Sorry Dan but you need to confess and this is the only way." Stephen interrupted Hosuh.

Dan sighed, he knew they were right. He would never ask you out unless he absolutely had to, and this happened to be one of those moments. "Fine, I'll do it! but I don't know how though..." He told them sheepishly. "Well, I would call Jay over and ask him about what Y/n likes." Hosuh commented. Dan thought about it, finally giving into the idea, "I'll ask him, but I really don't think he is going to like me asking how to hook up with his sister/brother." Stephen rolled his eyes,"Please, he's going to be happy that you aren't going to be drooling over his sister/brother any more. Here I'll add him to the call now" Dan started panicking, not wanting to tell Jay yet, "Wait, what! No don't call him. I still need to find out how to ask him if I can date them!" Stephen happily ignored Dan's protests and added Jay.

"Hey? What's going on? Has Dan asked Y/n out yet?" Jay asked, wanting to know why he was added to the call. "Nope, Dan has yet to grow a pair-" Stephen was interrupted by Dan, "Hey that's highly offensive!" "Well, by the way, I give you permission to date Y/n."Jay told Dan, "But if you break their tiny fragile heart... Just know that you won't ever see the light again. I'll chain you up to a wall and torture you,letting you bleed out but just before you die I'll heal you up than repeat the process-" Jay threatened him.

"Don't worry! I love them with all my heart... I promise that I would never do that, and if I do I'll let you have a way with me." Dan told Jay with confidence. Jay nodded, happy that his sibling had a good person looking after them, "That's what I'm counting on... Well I need to go I need to get to my new job as a McDonald's worker. Can't pay off my student loans doing nothing!" Hosuh and Stephen agreed, "We should also get going. Bye and good luck!" Hosuh said before leaving, Stephen following suit right after. "Yeah! I'll see you later!" Dan told them. Jay, however, stayed until both of the others left, "Just to let you know Y/n will like anything you do for a date, but she/he will love it if you make it original and unique to you." Soon Jay left and Dan was left alone to his thoughts.

Jay had told him that you would love anything he did for a date than there wasn't much he could work with, but Jay also told him that would like it more if he confessed in a way that was unique to him. If there was anything unique to him than it would have to be his channel, without it he was just an ordinary person, nothing really standing out to make him special. He thought about it until he finally got an idea.

He quickly texted you to see if you were open to recording with him at any time tonight. You quickly responded back,'Of course! I would love to record with you. :P' He smiled at your text, 'So does 5pm work than?' He texted back, questioning. 'Yep!' You answered back. He had four hours till you would come over for the recording. (You live nearby so when you do record you just go over to his house.) Swiftly telling you bye and a 'see you soon', he started to prepare for your arrival.

~~~Timeskip to Date~~~

Dan had laid out everything for his plan to ask you out. He made sure to clean his house, seeing as it was a mess. He decorated his recording room, but not too much or it would look obvious that he was showing off to her. He went to the store and got your favorite snacks, which included F/s, Doritos, and candies of all kinds for you to eat during them recording. Changing into his best casual clothing, knowing you wouldn't show up in anything fancy. One time in high school he invited you to a party, instead of coming in a dress you chose to wear some sweatpants and a T-shirt with a hoodie. After that he learned that you never dress up unless absolutely needed, like school. Luckily your sense of fashion had gotten better as you entered college and graduated, but there was definitely room for improvement.

He checked twice so that he had everything ready for your arrival. He looked at his watch, 4:56pm. Just about four more minutes until you would arrive. He felt his hands get sweaty, 'What if Hosuh, Stephen and Jay were wrong and she actually doesn't like me?' He thought to himself.

_*Ring, Ring*_

Daniel's doorbell rung. Shaking off the negative thoughts clouding his head, 'No use in canceling now. I have to go through with the plan (His **Danplan**! What? Not funny? Fine...Back to the story then T~T) and ask her.' He thought as he walked to the door, each step seemed to take an eternity. Finally getting to the door he opened it.

"Hey Dan! It's been awhile since we've hung out!" You stood in the door frame smiling at him. He smiled back at you, "It has been a while hasn't it?" You nodded, stepping into his house, and taking you shoes off. You walked over to the couch in his living room, sitting on the very edge of it. You looked around at his house, which was clean for a change. Daniel took this time to look at what you were wearing, a T-shirt with a sweater tied to the waist along with a pair of jeans, which was surprisingly fancy for you.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." You joked, you had noticed him staring at you, so you took the chance to embarrass him. Dan instantly became red and flustered, 'Maybe Jay was right, Dan does like me,' you thought to yourself. "W-well I just thought you looked very nice today," He stuttered out. Now it was your turn to be embarrassed, "T-thanks Dan, I wasn't actually going to dress up but Jay told me that I should, so I did." You told him, blushing. At this point both of you were tomatoes.

"So what are we going to record?" You broke the prolonged silence, "By the way, horror stories? Or maybe By the way, can you survive prison!" You guessed, looking at him expecting an answer. He chuckled, "Actually, I can't tell you quite yet," He told you, "I will tell you by the end of the video, 'kay?" You pouted wanting to know what you were going to record. Dan laughed at you, which made you pout even more. Soon enough you joined in, not being able to hold in your laughs.

~~~Timeship to them starting the recording~~~

"On the count of three we will start to record. Got it?" Dan asked you. In turn you enthusiastically nodded, "Yep I got it!" "Ok, one...two-" He was interrupted by your whining, "But I want to count!" you told him. Dan sadly couldn't resist your puppy dog eyes and relented, "Fine you can count..." He sighed, there was really nothing he could do against your eyes. "Yay!" You cheered happily, "one...two...three!" That's when you both started recording.

"Alright, so today it will be just me and Y/n today, since everyone else is busy. We will be playing a game that includes guessing the other person's question, which will be about themselves correctly. Basically it's a challenge of who knows who better." Dan explained. "Could you give an example question?" you asked, wanting to make sure you got the rules right. "Of course," Daniel replied, "If i was to ask you 'what is my favorite color?' you would respond with green, which is correct, or something like gold, which is incorrect(Btw I don't actually know what he likes. I'll just be making these up). If you happen to get it right you gain a point. First one to five points will win." He explained.

"Okay, I'll go first than! What's my favorite animal?" You asked him. " A F/a," He replied, this one was actually really easy seeing as whenever the animal was brought up you would fanboy about how cool/cute/awesome they are. You sighed, "Aww... You got that one," you pouted. Dan laughed, "What's my favorite movie?" "Hmm," You thought hard about this one, "...Bird...Box?" You guessed, remembering him doing a video on it with the others. He smiled at you, "Nope! But you were close seeing as it is my second favorite movie to Us."

"Moving on! What's my favorite book series?" You questioned thinking he wouldn't remember you telling him about a month ago. "I remember, it was um... F/b! Yeah, F/b!" He told you. "W-what! There is no way that you actually remembered that!" You yelled at him in disbelief as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'm winning by two points, you still have zero, might want to pick-up the pace." Daniel bragged to you. You smirked at him, "We'll see about that!" you tried to acted menacing, "I'll catch up to you and beat you! Just you wait!"]

~~~Another Timeskip~~~

You had been defeated miserably, the score? Five-to-one. Yes, you only got one point because Daniel seemed to know just about everything about you, and the fact that he asked questions that he didn't seem to know the answer to either.

"I win!" He declared while you sulked in the corner of the room, sad that you had lost so badly. "It's just not fair!" You cried, "I want a rematch! I'll beat you for sure." Dan snickered at your misfortune. "Well that's all folks! Thanks for watching and don't forget to subscribe and buy our merch!" Just before he could end the recording, you stopped him, "Wait a sec you still haven't told us what the vid is gonna be called." You told him wanting to know what you had recorded. Dan gulped and started blushing, 'Well now or never right?' he thought to himself.

"Well I was think something along the lines of 'By the way, I love you'." He told you, confessing his feelings to you. You looked at him blushing, "You mean it? You love me!" You asked, pinching your arm to make sure this wasn't all a dream. It _hurt_ , luckily, so it was real. "Yes I mean it, Why would I go through all of the trouble of getting to know all of the little things about you if I didn't?" He confirmed that was what he meant, "If you don't like me like that I understand-" You cut him off by kissing him, putting your arms on his waist. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around your neck. Only stopping once you both ran out of air.

"By the way, I love you too."

~~~Bonus~~~

"Hey Dan..." You called out to your new boyfriend. "Yes hun?" He replied back to you. "Did you remember to hit the stop recording button after...?" You asked him. His face became pale, "Shoot I forgot to, you distracted me when I was about to!" You giggled at your boyfriend's misfortune, "Good luck with editing that other part out! Cause I'm leaving to my house." You pecked him on the check before making your way to the door. "No, Please I beg you don't leave me on my own to do this!" He begged you. You only chuckled at this and waved goodbye as you left his house.


	3. By the way, Are you a Yandere? (Jay x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan asks you to do a collab with him and the rest of the group. You knew the others , except for Jay, previously from a collab from when they were at a few thousand subs. After meeting Jay and seeing the others again you play another quiz of Daniel's, By the way are you a Yandere. Will you win the game or will you completely fail?

"So today we are playing are you a sociopath!" Dan told us in an enthusiastic tone. "Wooo!" Stephen yelled hyped for another quiz to prove he was crazy. The others laughed in the background at Stephen's antics. "Before we begin I have a surprise for you guys!" All of the boy's faces lit up at the fact of getting a surprise. Daniel waited a moment for dramatic effect, "Come on just tell us before I stab you!"Stephen threatened him, not being patient enough to wait for even a second. "I agree with Stephen, tell us what the surprise is." Jay told Dan in his usual monotone voice. "Guys calm down he was getting to it before you interrupted him." Hosuh intervened trying to defuse the situation.

"Anyway, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Dan playfully glared at the group(Stephen and Jay), "Today we will be joined by a special guest, (Youtube name)!" You walked in the room, as Dan did jazz hands. Hosuh and Stephen's smiles widened at the sight of you. All three of them enjoyed your company more than anyone else's. Their first time recording with you they just instantly fell in love with you.

To Stephen you always laughed and joked with him even when the other two didn't. To Hosuh you were very kind and nice to all of them, never had you disagreed with them, always going with what they wanted even if it wasn't what you normally did in your videos. To Dan you were very helpful, you helped him with keeping the group on task and even editing their video for them when he couldn't because he had his exams to study for.

Jay, however, had never met you, he had left the channel just before your first collab together, but just seeing his friends reactions he could tell you had a special place in their hearts. He watched as you greeted them from far away. He got this weird vibe from you, it was like the vibe he got from Stephen but more dangerous. There was something else with the vibe he was feeling but he couldn't pinpoint it. 'I'll need to watch them,' He thought to himself, making a mental note to be cautious of you.

"Nice to see you again, (youtube name)!" Hosuh greeted you happily, 'They're still as cute/handsome as the day we first met!' he thought. "You too, Hosuh!" Giving him your widest smile. "Nice to stab you, again Y/n!" Stephen pulled out a knife and tried stabbing you. You luckily narrowly dodged his knife, fortunately you took no offense to him doing this as you knew he did that as a joke. However Hosuh did take offense to him trying to hurt you, "Stephen no!" Hosuh protectively hugged you, kind of like a koala, as you smiled at their antics. "Knife to see you too, Stephen!" You chirped, pretending as if Hosuh wasn't hugging you.

'He's so cute! His hugs are very gentle too...,' You thought to yourself as your body started to shake, 'No! I need to calm down. If If I don't then I won't be able to control it for much longer!' Shaking your head, you looked around for something to distract you.

After spotting someone you didn't know watching you guys, you broke away from Hosuh's grip as they were fighting. 'Good I found a distraction. I don't think I would have been able to hold it for much longer...' You thought, looking back at the others, they didn't notice as you made your way towards the man. You also wanted to know who he was too so it was knock out two birds with one stone. 

'Daniel had told me of another person joining their group, but I had never got around to meeting them until now. I hope they won't suspect me...' You walked up to him"Hi! Don't believe we've met before!" You smiled holding out your hand.

You studied the man's features, he had yellow hair and his eyes seemed to always be closed. You got this familiar vibe from him. 'That feeling he gives off reminds me of an old friend...' you thought to yourself, 'They were a complete sociopath... (queue the light bulb going off) Holy crap! I'll need to be extra careful then...'

"Yeah, We haven't. It's nice to meet you..." Jay said cautiously, the others might not be as observant as him, so they might not of noticed anything about you but he did. Like how whenever one of them got close enough to you, you would start to fidget, you seemed overly nice too especially when talking to him, almost like most of it was fake. He also noticed that when Hosuh hugged you, you had tensed up before getting this weird look in your eyes.

"Hi, I'm (Youtube name) but you can call me Y/n!" you told Jay, pretending to not notice he was watching your every move. "What's your name?" You tilted your head, 'They're like a puppy' He thought. He hesitated before telling you, "Jay, My name is Jay." There was no use in lying to you anyway seeing as the others would tell you.

Dan continued after everyone calmed down and greeted each other, "I was thinking, who else could compete with Stephen and Jay. And I couldn't think of anyone, but didn't want to make it just the four of us again, so here they are, Y/n!" 'That and I wanted to see them again...' Dan thought to himself. You bowed dramatically as the others clapped, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Ok, first question! If you are stalking your senpai, but can't get close to them without acting weird within a five foot radius and making them or others around you suspicious of you. How do you avoid anyone seeing you and still get close to them?" Dan asked all of you. Everyone was silent for a second, thinking of the answer.

"I would stalk them and hide behind walls and in bushes so that they would be unable to see me!" Stephen gave his answer. Dan sweat dropped, "So like a ninja basically?" Stephen nodded, "Well... I would take pictures to be able to see them closer, but still not get caught." Hosuh answered shyly, not wanting to sound creepy. "I always knew you were a pervert Hosuh!" Dan added. "W-what! NO! I'm not a pervert!" Hosuh yelled horrified at the accusation, 'Why did he have to say that in front of Y/n!' He thought.

"I agree with Stephen, for once, but I also would take picture at the moments that I can't hide anywhere." Jay told them his answer, 'It's the only plausible answer. There was no way that you could get close enough without being caught.' 

"But you could all three get caught very easily by bystanders or just random people passing by." You told all three of them. Jay took notice that you seemed to know that from experience, not just common knowledge. Before Jay could ask though Stephen, annoyed by your comment asked you, "Well if you're so smart, what's your answer?" You rolled your eyes at him.

"If it were me I would wait until night when my senpai falls asleep and creep into their house. I could get as close to them as I wanted, maybe even touching them without the risk of someone else seeing me," You explained, "It would also allow me to take anything they've used and take it with me for a few momentos."

'That's how I get close to Dan, Stephen and Hosuh,' You thought looking at your clothing, 'How else would I've gotten a hoodie that Stephen has worn before?' You were wearing Stephen's hoodie, Dan's old sweats that he thought he had lost and at home you had some of Hosuh's hair ties.

"That's actually really smart!" Stephen told you snapping you out of your thoughts. "Oh? So am I not smart usually?" You acted mad and offended at at his words. "That's not what I meant!" Stephen panickedly told you in hope of calming you down. "I know, I was only joking." You giggled at him as he sighed in relief not wanting you to be mad at him, 'I don't know what I'd do if Y/n had actually gotten mad at me... I'd probably do anything for their forgiveness...' 

"Hey, Y/n!" Hosuh called out to you, not liking your attention being on Stephen instead of him. "Yes Hosuh?" You asked giving him your undivided attention. "W-well I thought that I should tell that I think you're very smart and you shouldn't listen to Stephen." You smiled at him making him blush, "Ok, I won't and t-thank you!" 'They're so pretty/handsome' Hosuh swooned.

"So what was the answer?" Jay asked Dan, not liking the way that his friends were all over you. "Well, Y/n was right. You wait until night when everyone is asleep to break in and use that to get close to your senpai." He told the four of you, giving you one point on the scoreboard. Hearing that you got the answer right, Jay got more suspicious of you, 'There's no way that was just by chance that they got that right.'

"No way..." Stephen said in disbelief, turning to you he grabbed your shoulders, shaking you, "How did you know?" He demanded, wanting to know. "Hehehe," You laughed nervously, "Well you see-" you said before being interrupted by Dan. 'Thank goodness! Saved by the bell- uh, more like saved by the Dan.' You silently laughed at your own joke.

"Next question! A Yandere fell in love with this girl. The girl, however, developed a crush on someone else. The girl later found the dead corpse of her crush floating in the river, a note sticking to it, written on it was the reason he killed himself. But the boy did not actually kill himself, he was murdered by the Yandere. How did he do it?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he forged the boy's handwriting and pushed the boy into the river." Stephen said as if the answer was obvious. Jay nodded in half-agreement to Stephen's statement. Dan sweat dropped at the two of them before he turned to Y/n and Hosuh, "I think that the boy had written it before as a suicide note, but had decided not to take his life. Finding the note , the Yandere used it to get away with drowning the crush." Hosuh told Dan his answer. You shook your head in disagreement to both of their answers. 

"I think that he asked the boy to write the alphabet in both uppercase and lowercase than used that as a way to forge the handwriting of the crush, after he made the note he must have pushed the boy into the water after knocking him out." You told Dan, sounding very confident in yourself. "I am going to have to agree with Y/n on this one," Jay told the group, "but I don't think the yandere would knock him out though."

You turned to Jay staring at him, "Why?" You asked, still staring with your dull, dead looking eyes. To Jay it felt like you were staring straight into his soul. He hated the feeling of your gaze on him, it made his body tense, hands sweat and it made his adrenaline go crazy. He hated the fact he didn't know why he loved it. 

He gulped, "I-if I was the Yandere, I would want to make them suffer for l-loving the one I love the most." You nodded, "Yes I agree I would too, but I would rather not get caught. If I did I would be able to see them ever again." After hearing his answer you tore your gaze away from him, focusing on Dan and the others. It was then he realized what this feeling was. After all, It was the first time in a long time at he felt true fear once again. 

"Y/n is correct! Jay you almost had it, but I'll still count it. The answer was 'The Yandere asked the boy to write down the alphabet in both upper and lower case. After that they had knocked the crush out and pushed him into the river with the fake note.'" Dan told the group as he walked over to the scoreboard giving the two of them each one point.

They all turned to you, "How did you know that you had to knock him out?" Hosuh asked you. "Yeah!" Stephen joined, "There's no way you're a yandere. You have to be cheating!" He accused you." You laughed at this, seemingly like you were laughing at a kid for not knowing the world wasn't flat, "The police could identify that the boy had been held down by either bruising or other signs of struggle. Lab tests can also determine if the person was struggling by checking the blood samples too." 'Even an amature killer knows that.'

"They're right," Dan told the group, "If you had decided that you were going to torture the crush before drowning them than there is physical proof that it wasn't just a suicide." Everyone looked at you again. "It's kind of creepy how you know that though..." Hosuh told you. "Yeah," Dan agreed,"How did you know that?" 'They're beginning to sound like Jay...' Dan thought to himself.

You only smiled at them innocently, "How didn't you know that is the real question." You than turned to Daniel, "Can we go on to the next question, please?" You asked him. Jay took note of your want to change the subject. He narrowed his eyes at you, you had to of been hiding something again.

"Sure! Third Question!-" Stephen interrupted Dan, "Wait we aren't done! You still need to tell us the reason you knew!" You glared at Stephen before realizing you were breaking character, and quickly changing your frown to a closed-eye smile, "Yes it is, you may continue Dan!" No one noticed this though, except Jay once again. He couldn't tell what you were thinking, but he knew that you were getting irritated by the questions. "Stephen leave it. I want to hear the next question already." Jay told Stephen, 'You owe me big time Stephen,' Jay thought, 'I just saved you from a very angry Y/n.' 

You smiled at Jay, "Thanks!" you told him. By this point you knew he was highly suspicious of you, but you would deal with him later. And if he did tell them, they wouldn't believe him. They believed that you were a sweet person and who could never hurt a fly. You chuckled to yourself quietly, 'They have no clue how many people I've killed!' Jay could only watch as your smile became distorted and your eyes became wide, he could only describe it as a look of complete insanity and rapture.

"Ahem!" Dan coughed gaining everyone's attention, "A Yandere made a lunch for their love rival. When they give them the food they waited for the rival to eat all of it. Once they are done eating the food the yandere leads them to a secluded place to tell them what the food is. When they realize what they ate they scream in horror and throw it up immediately. What was in the food?"

Jay watched as you looked at everyone, watching them like they were your pray. He shivered as you looked at him, licking your lips which showed your abnormally sharp teeth, 'He's so cute when he's scared!' You thought as you both stared at each other not breaking eye contact. Soon enough though, he looked away, allowing you to win. He was ashamed that he had submitted to you. You smiled in satisfaction at winning against him. 

Turning away from him you asked Dan, "Was the food meat?" He looked surprised that you had asked him, 'No way! How did they even get the idea that the food was meat.' he thought before replying to you, "Umm...Yes?" You nodded in acknowledgement, you had an idea of what the meat was before asking Dan, but now you were certain.

"I think it would be poison." Hosuh said, "If they threw it up it was probably because of it being deadly." Stephen and Jay both agreed, not being able to find any other reasons. Dan sighed, "Well your all wrong,-" "What! How?" Stephen interjected, "I believe Y/n has the answer though." Dan continued, ignoring Stephen's outburst. 

"Well, Stephen. If it was poison then I would wait at least a few hours before telling them, so that the poison would have time to settle in. So, I have reason to believe that it was probably human meat that the yandere gave the rival." You told Stephen. "And why the heck would you say that?" He asked back, not liking the fact that he was wrong and you were most likely right.

"I already told you," You calmly told him, "You should wait until the poison has settled in before telling them, or they can easily throw it up and live." Everyone in the group seemed to be just a bit disturbed by how you had known this and the previous questions. Jay had noticed that the others had started to become slightly suspicious of you. He felt relieved that he wasn't the only one noticing now, glancing over at you he saw that you had realized this too.

"Y/n gains another point!" Dan told them, laughing what seemed to be just a bit nervously. You stared at him for a second before realizing that your facade had been slipping this whole time. You decided to make it look like you were pretending to be a real Yandere. It would make it seem to them that it was all an act to make the video more interesting for the viewers.

"Ok, Last question!' Daniel caught everyone's attention, "There was a woman found dead cut into many different parts, the suspect was thought to be the husband. When the police pieced her back together they found that some parts of her were missing. As it turned out the husband ate her a little bit everyday. Why did he eat her?"

"Oh, that's easy he wanted her to be a part of him." Jay told Daniel. "I agree with Jay, Anyone will know that a Yandere wants their senpai to love them and if they don't love you then the next option is to be apart of them." You added to Jay's comment. Jay for a reason he didn't know felt happy that you agreed with him, but soon after that feeling was washed away and replaced by jealousy when the others agreed with you. They took your attention away from him and gave it to themselves, 'They shouldn't of done that, they should suffer for taking Y/n from me,' he shook his head to clear those thoughts, not liking the fact that he was thinking of you and his friends in that way.

"You are all correct!" Dan told them as he counted up the tallies, "Ok so after tallying up the points, Y/n won by a long shot. They got all four points while Jay got two and everyone else got one point. So Y/n I guess you win?" Dan laughed, watching how you would react.

"Yay I won! :3" You yelled going back to being overly happy. Now that the quiz was over you could pretend it was an act. "Did you like my acting skills? I tried really hard to being monotone and creepy!" The others sweat dropped at your outburst, 'I can't believe I actually fell for that!' Dan, Hosuh and Stephen thought. Jay was still unconvinced that it was all a hoax. The vibe you had been letting off was still there, almost nonexistent, but still there. 

"Please don't do that again," Hosuh asked you, "You scared us." You looked at him, angry at yourself for scaring Hosuh, "Of course! I promise that I'll never scare you ever again." You told him before crossing your fingers behind your back, "I swear on my life!" There was no way you could actually keep that promise so you were going to let him think you were serious.

"Thanks Y/n!" He hugged you, "You're welcome..." You told him. Stephen got jealous, 'They should be hugging me! Not Hosuh.' He thought to himself angrily. You turned to Stephen smirking at him, "You can join if you want." He blushed at your words, "W-well only because you'll get sad if I don't." He told you like a true tsundere. Dan watched from his spot near the scoreboard, "What about me!" You giggled, opening your arms wider to make room for him too. He smiled running into your arms. While he didn't like that his friends were also hugging you he knew that he should just enjoy the moment, so he did.

Jay, again, was watching this whole interaction. He was almost certain that you really were a real Yandere. You had many of the aspects of one too. You would fidget and tense up when any one of the got close enough or touched you. You got all of the answers right, and seeming to not have to think much for the answer. He was also pretty sure you were wearing some of Dan's and Stephen's old clothes, which proved that some answers you knew were from personal experience.

"Hey, Doesn't this mean that Y/n gets the throne now?" Dan asked Jay, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well... I-" Jay was interrupted by Stephen, "Of course they get the throne, but me and Jay will stay behind it!" He told Dan. You pouted, "But I don't want to take the throne from you," you acted sad, "Can't I share it with you? Or maybe I could get my own..." The boy's, excluding Jay, hearts melted at your 'kindness'. 

~~~Timeskip to after the recording~~~

After the recording the others went to talk to the editors leaving both you and Jay together. Realizing that this was your chance to be alone with Jay you walked over to him, "Hey, Jay would you like to walk home with me? You live a few blocks away from me." You asked him, still acting cheerful. 'If I can get him to a secluded area I'll be able to talk freely with him without interruption.'

Jay knew that you were planning on getting him somewhere alone with you, 'I could make up an excuse but they'll get me alone at some point.' Jay decided to agree, "Sure, I'll go. I already know that it would be useless to try to resist." You dropped the act, smirking you told him, "Oh? So you really do know that I'm not who I seem." The air seemed to decrease in temperature, "Well I guess we should tell the others goodbye because we're leaving now." Jay could only nod as the atmosphere was heavy and hung over him, weighing him down almost. 

You grabbed his arm roughly, dragging him to the others. Just before you joined their conversation, you let go of Jay's arm and held on to his hand with an extreme amount of force. It appeared to Jay, that doing that was your way of showing him that he couldn't escape. Yet still your touch made him want more, it was addicting for him, your touch, the way you stared him down and the way you threatened him. 

"Hey Guys," You started to gain their attention, "Me and Jay are going to head home. We just wanted to say goodbye before we left." The boys looked at the two of you. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Y/n..." Hosuh told you. Dan and Stephen followed suit. It was obvious that they had something else on their minds though, 'They obviously noticed that we are holding hands, it doesn't take much to realize that they love Y/n.' Jay thought looking at you to see if you noticed. If you did you hid it well enough that he couldn't tell what you were thinking. 

You smiled, "Come on Jay, I need to head home to feed my dog!" You had told him, pulling him with you as you made your way to the exit. You both waved at the group one last time before leaving the building. Once out you lead Jay down a few streets, "Listen to me very carefully, Ok?" You told Jay in a dark voice, "We're going to go through a couple of streets than go into an abandoned alley I use often. Your going to follow me without struggle, if you do I won't hesitate to cut your arms off. Once we get there you're going to do your going to do exactly what I say, You got that?"

You looked at him, still smiling, "I said do you got that?" You repeated, yelling and frowning angrily when you didn't hear an answer. He quickly nodded not wanting to upset you. "Good boy!" You told him smiling once again. 

After a few minutes of walking Jay mustered up the courage to talk to you. "Do you know that Hosuh, Stephen and Dan have a crush on you?" He asked quietly not wanting you to yell at him again. You turned your head to him, "Of course I do! I know everything about them. I've stalked them ever since I first collabed with them." You told him, "How else do you think Stephen got away with carrying a knife everywhere and murdering so many times." You made sure that the three of them were always protected no matter what even if it could cost your life.

Just as Jay was about to ask you more questions, you stopped in front of an abandoned alleyway. Before he could even process what was happening you swiftly threw him into it. He fell, hitting a few cans and other objects that happened to be littered on the ground. He looked up to see that you no longer were smiling and instead were frowning, a cool and calculating look in your eyes.

Jay sat up, groaning in pain. His arm was cut from the glass shards on the ground and his back was bruised from the fall. He looked around for something to lean on to help with the pain. Finally, not liking how much time you were wasting, you picked him up and put him up against the nearest wall. You got up from the ground where you had placed Jay, towering over him menacingly.

"Now that we're alone, I think that were going to have to make an agreement here..." You glared at him, making him shiver, "I can't kill you due to all of the evidence going towards me, and the fact that I've taken a liking towards you." Jay blushed at your comment. You smirked to yourself, 'He blushed, It's obvious that he likes me, so I can use that to my advantage.' 

"You could be pretty useful seeing as you are a sociopath." You pretended to think out loud to yourself. He snapped his head up to look at you, "How-?" "Did you really think I hadn't noticed? I knew immediately what you were just by the vibe you gave off." You taunted him. "Now what do you say? We have a deal," You asked him, holding out your hand towards him, "I spare you and in turn you will have to obey me, follow my every order." Jay stared at your hand, 'Either die or serve Y/n, a psychotic yandere, for life.' He contemplated his choices.

"Well?" you asked, getting impatient with Jay. "I accept." He responded, grabbing your hand. You grinned at him wolfishly, "I knew you wouldn't say no..." Jay tilted his head questionly, "It's kind of obvious that you have a crush on me!" He blushed as you tightened your grip on his hand, "I might not love you but I'm not heartless, so I'll try to have a normal relationship with you." You told him, pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

Jay let you kiss him, even kissing back, but he mostly let you lead. You only separated once you both ran out of air. 'Even if this is all fake, I'll still take what I can get.' Jay thought. He smiled at you, "Thank you." He said before kissing you even more passionately than before. After a few minutes, you dragged him back to your place for more fun.

~~~a few months later~~~

"I'm back!" You yelled, aggravation clear in your voice, as you walked in through the front door of your house and out of the cold outdoors. You were quickly met with the warm calming smell coming from your kitchen. Walking in you saw your boyfriend finishing up your dinner, placing the food onto the table. The sight was almost nice enough to make you cheer up a bit, but seeing Jay's arm dimmed your mood once again .

"Have a good day at work?" Jay asked still oblivious to your bad mood. He continued to focus on the task in front of him, only turning around after realizing that you never responded to his question. Turning around he found himself staring into your angry E/c eyes as you stood at the kitchen entrance. His knees grew weak as you met his gaze, "W-well," He started, tearing his eyes away from your stare, "Dinner's on the table..." He told you, "If you want some..." He quickly added timidly, scratching his arm nervously before quickly stopping to wince. 

He had forgotten about his bruises that littered his arms. Looking up from his arms, he saw that you were still watching him and made sure he pulled down his sleeves fully before sitting down to eat. After a minute of watching him eat, you sighed and finally sat down at the table to eat for yourself. "My..." You trailed off, gaining Jay's attention, "My day was good." You said answering Jay's first question. "How was yours?" You asked genuinely curious much to Jay's surprise.

"It was eventful..." He said vaguely, trying not to reveal much about what happened today. "How?" You asked him, not liking what he obviously was hiding. Jay paled a bit as he didn't expect you to be so interested, usually you would eat than instantly go back to stalking the gang, "Umm, I'm going to take a shower now..." Jay excused himself from the table, making his way towards their shared bathroom and out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Jay almost made it out and into the hallway when he was yanked back by a hand on his shoulder. His head hit the wall as he was roughly pinned against the wall by you, "Who hurt you?" You demanded, not hiding the real question you wanted to know. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Jay managed to yell out through his ever growing stutter and blush. "Really? Then what is this?" You asked before pulling one of his arms towards you and rolling up the sleeve.

Jay only looked down in silence, if he told you, you would most likely go into a raging fit about your 'senpai' never hurting anybody. Last time he accidentally insulted(he made a joke) one of the gang you broke his arm. "Tell me!" Your yelling snapped him out of his thoughts, "You've avoided telling me for two weeks now, time's up!" You growled, not noticing that you were beginning to squeeze his bruised arm tightly.

Wincing Jay decided that even if he kept quite you would unintentionally hurt him. "It was Stephen..." He muttered under his breath as he felt you freeze. Stephen had been angry at Jay ever since you both got together, but the past few months months he started to get braver with his insults and even started daring to hurt Jay about two weeks ago.

~~~Flashback to their recording earlier that day~~~

"Why did they pick you?!" Stephen yelled at Jay, "We've known them for longer!" He continued as both Hosuh and Dan watched helplessly, "Stephen, Stop!" Dan shouted, trying to intervene only to be rashly pushed away by Stephen. "I'm sorry..." Jay apologized quietly, his character completely different to the way he would usually act. "No!" Stephen yelled, not accepting Jay's apology, "It's not fair!" Stephen screamed as he started to blindly hit Jay wherever he could.

"We know that Stephen...!" Hosuh yelled, gaining everyone's attention, "But it's Y/n's decision, not ours." He told Stephen. "Fine, but this isn't over!" Stephen said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office.

"Here..." Daniel said, reaching out his hand to help Jay up, "Thanks." Jay replied. "Sorry about Stephen..." Hosuh told Jay guiltily. "Don't it wasn't your fault... Look I'm sorry-" Jay managed to get out before Dan cut him off, "Stop." He told Jay, "We understand that you might feel bad for stealing away our crush-" Daniel was interrupted as Jay tried to intervene but Hosuh quickly shushed him, "-let me finish, but do not let it ruin your relationship with Y/n, or with us." He told him, Hosuh nodding in agreement.

"But-" "Promise us." Hosuh implored Jay, who sighed before nodding, "I- I promise..."

~~~Flashback end~~~

"Go." You growled angrily as Jay flinched at your tone. He kept his head down as he made his way over to the stairs quietly and quickly as he didn't want to anger you more than you already were. He was just glad that you didn't get physical like last time. Unknown to him but after Jay left your sight you smirked wickedly and thought to yourself, 'He'll pay for lying to me.'

~~~Later that night~~~

Stephen sighed as he looked at his bloodied hands, wrapping them up in some bandages. He never meant to hurt Jay, but he just got so angry that he lost control. 'Why did you pick Jay? Why not him? Why-' Stephen's thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from inside his house. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed one of the multiple, very sharp, knives he had, "Hello?" He called out, now ready to take care of the intruder. 

"Did you really hurt Jay?" A voice asked from the doorway, "Did you really lie to me?" Stephen, quickly readying his knife, watched as a figure became visible but still not enough to be able to decipher who they were. "Who are you?" Stephen demanded, still extremely cautious.

"Who do you think?" The figure asked as they stepped into the light, "Y-y/n?" Stephen stuttered out, not expecting you to be the intruder, "You know," You started, slowly creeping towards Stephen, "I really don't like people hurting what's mine." You finished as you took away the knife from Stephen's hand, pinning him to the wall by his neck. As you did this he got a glace into your eyes, he saw the pure insanity in them and knew the true danger he was in.

"Get away from me!" Stephen yelled, frantically squirming around in a panic to get you off of him as you lifted him up by his neck. "Don't worry I won't hurt you..." You told him, "If you promise to leave Jay alone." You added as you started to choke him. "I- I promise j-just get away from me!" He managed to say through raspy breaths.

"Who knew you were so cowardly..." You said as you dropped him, "I thought you would at least pick a fight with all your talk about being a psychopath..." You watched as Stephen slumped up against the wall tiredly, "I guess you're all bark and no bite!" You said, throwing insult after insult before finally leaving Stephen alone.

~~~Timeskip to the next day~~~

"Honey, I'm home!" You yelled, practically skipping as you set your stuff down and went to the kitchen to see Jay making dinner. You watched him finish what he was doing to turn around smiling, "Welcome back!" He said happily, though you could tell there was something bothering him, "Dinner is almost done, it's your favorite F/f!" He told you as you sat down at the table, "Awww, thanks!" You said genuinely happy.

Jay was quiet for the rest of the time as he was deep in thought about something, not really noticing this new behavior towards him. After he finished the F/f, he set down the food on the table, still not saying anything. This greatly bothered you, "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" You asked alluding to the fact that you wanted him to talk to you. Jay looked up from his food, "...How was your day?" He hesitantly asked you. 

"It was delightful!" You said cheerfully with the widest grin on your face. Jay almost thought it was genuine happiness, but was quickly shot down by your grin becoming more twisted than before as you asked, "How about yours?" Jay shifted in his seat, "Well," He started, "Stephen stopped bothering me..." He trailed off after realizing what he had just said, "I mean-!" He frantically tried to explain himself. 

"It's fine I believe you." You told him much to his surprise. "W-what?" Jay asked as he looked at you in shock. "I believe you," You repeated softly, " _Stephen_ did hurt you." You told him, saying Stephen's name in a weird way, almost like you hated him. Jay took note of this along with the other weird things you've been doing, still confused about your sudden change of attitude he asked, "But why do you trust me over Stephen?" You growled at the mention of Stephen, "You love him-" Not noticing, Jay tried to continue, but you quickly yelled at him, "Shut up!" You yelled, banging your hand onto the table, "You ask too much! Learn to keep your mouth shut." 

As you said this you heard a whimper come from Jay. You turned your focus on him, instantly letting go of your anger as you saw him, even if just barely, shaking. You wanted to walk up to him and tell him that it was okay, but you couldn't so instead you calmly sat back down, finishing the rest of your dinner in silence. 

After finishing, you got up, leaving the plate and silverware on the table for Jay to clean up. You began to slowly walk towards the hallway and out of the kitchen, stopping just before you turned the corner. "Sorry...For yelling at you." You said quietly yet still loud enough to be heard by Jay, "Just annoyed is all..." You told him as he looked at you pure disbelief. You had never genuinely apologized to him before, but before he could respond your phone started to ring. 

Leaving the room, you grabbed your ringing phone from your pocket. Reading the caller ID, you saw that Daniel was calling you. You checked the clock next to you that was hung up on the wall. It read 7:56 pm. It was late, a bit too late for Daniel to be calling you, sighing you clicked accept and put the phone to your ear. 

~

'Hey Y/n!' 

'Hi Dan!'

'So, um, sorry to ask you this but could you come over and help me edit our newest video? I have a boat load of homework that's due tomorrow and I promised the fans a video in three days, but I haven't even started and after that it'll still need to be animated.'

'Of course! I'll be over in a few!'

'Thank you Y/n you're a godsend! I would've had Elias do it but he doesn't know how to...'

'No problemo!'

'Bye!'

'Bye.'

~

Hanging up the phone, you started grabbing your coat and putting on your shoes, "I'll be back!" You called out to Jay, where ever he was inside your big house. "Where are you going?" You jumped, startled as you hadn't heard him approach. "Daniel's place." You told him, pretending not to see his frown, or his heart broken eyes as you left the house. "Oh..." You heard him say in disappointment before fully shutting the door.

~~~Timeskip to Daniel's house~~~

Walking up the slippery stairs and up to Dan's front door, you knocked on the door. You stood there for a second or two before you heard the door's lock being messed with, "Hey!" You greeted as Daniel answered, "Hey, Y/n!" "Welcome Y/n!" Another person greeted you from behind Dan. "Nice to see you Elias!" You said cheerfully, "You too!" He replied before going back to what he was doing before.

"My setup is over here..." Dan said as he lead you to his little corner. You giggled, "Dan, I've been here before." You told him. "I know!" He said, you rolled your eyes playfully, "Just show me what I must edit!" You said to him, "Ok, here are the videos..." Dan said as he pulled up the programs. "Videos?" You asked, not remembering the noun being plural.

"Well..." Daniel started, rubbing the back off his neck bashfully, "The recording was longer than expected so we had to split it into two parts." He explained as you nodded, "Ok, I can do both by midnight you can go work on your homework."

"Both!?" Daniel freaked out, "You only need to do one!" He said, knowing how long and hard it was to edit even a single video. "Shhh!" You put a finger on his lips to shush him, "Don't worry about it! Just do your homework." You told him as you shooed him away from the work desk. "Fine, fine do what you want but if I finish before you I'll be taking over the editing. Ok?" Dan told you, "Yeah, yeah. If you finish first..." You said half heartedly.

~~~Timeskip to after editing~~~

"Done!" You shouted as Daniel shouted a second later than you, "I'm done!- Wait what?!" He looked at you, "Hah! Beat you!" You cheered. "Unfair..." Daniel sulked, before you all broke down in laughter. 

"Thanks for editing for me!" Daniel thanked you, grateful for your help. "Anything for you!" You told him as he pulled you in for a hug. You tensed up a bit before realizing you weren't twitching like you normally would. Hugging him back you said you goodbyes. As you walked home you took this time to think about your new demeanor. The more you thought about it the whole time you spent with Daniel was different than before the interactions, the jokes, and the feelings...

~~~Timeskip back to the house~~~

"I'm back!" You yelled as you entered the house, but instead of getting greeted by Jay you were met with silence. You, curious to where Jay was, looked everywhere for him. Only after looking in every place you could think of you retired to your bedroom. As you opened your door, you saw Jay sleeping on your bed, cuddled up into your covers like a kitten.

You both had your own rooms so this wasn't a normal sight. You walked over to the adorable boy in front of you and blushed as you watched him quietly snore. You snapped out of your gaze as you felt your finger twitch just a bit, you leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, before climbing into bed next to him. You couldn't sleep much with your thoughts running through your head, sighing you thought to yourself, 'I've lost two of my senpai's already, but I at least still have Hosuh... and Jay.'

~~~Timeskip to the next morning~~~

"What?!" You yelled over the phone, which was on speaker, as you made breakfast, "You have a boyfriend?!" You shouted through the phone, giggles being heard from the other side, "Yes..." Hosuh replied. "Since when?" You asked, flipping a pancake as you waited for the answer. "About two weeks ago." He told you. 'I guess I forgot about stalking the others due to my focus being on Jay and Stephen...' You thought to yourself before shrugging. 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" You asked as Jay, who was still a bit groggy from just waking up, walked into the kitchen. Jay quickly woke up after hearing your question, he'd rather not have you killing another person again. "His name is Malachi," Hosuh said, "We met a month after you and Jay got together and he just asked me to date him two weeks ago." He explained. 

"Well congrats!" You told him, "I'm happy for the both of you!" You said truly happy for them, much to Jay's surprise. "Thank you!" Hosuh said, "Oh, he's calling me now!" "Well talk to you later then!" You said as you said your goodbyes.

You turned around to face Jay, "You're probably are wondering why I haven't killed Malachi yet..." You said to Jay, "Yes." He confirmed your theory. "Well, first off," You started, "Malachi is someone who I owe a lot to in high school. Did you really think I got away with murder so many times and got my information?" You asked Jay, "Second I found that my feelings for the three of them have... faded away as of recently." You told him.

"What?" Jay asked, not fully believing what he was hearing. "I don't love them any more..." You clarified. "You don't?" He asked, confused. "No,I love someone else who also shares my feelings." You told him. 

Jay could feel his heart shatter into pieces, he knew that you didn't love him but hearing you say that you found someone else was already a mortifying thought. But this was reality and he couldn't stop you, "W-who?" He asked, wanting to at least know who stole your stone heart. 

"You." You said as you reached out your arms to pull Jay, who was still frozen in shock, into a sweet and gentle kiss, contrary to your usual rough ones. Jay soon snapped out of his trance and kissed back. You both pulled back to gaze into eachothers eyes, "I love you." You told Jay, holding no will or intent in your words, only pure and true love. "I love you too." He giggled as you kissed his face. 


	4. Disneyland (Stephen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to go to Disneyland with your eight year old son. While your kid is throwing a fit you see an old classmate from high school, Stephen. When he sees you again he immediately leaves the group to talk to you again. How will the others react to meeting an old fling of Stephen's?
> 
> PS - The plot is really messed up so be warned.

"Disney!" Stephen yelled as he ran to the gates of the giant amusement park. The whole gang watched and laughed as he acted like a little kid on Christmas. Sweat dropping at Stephen's antics Dan said, "You sure are excited about this..." Stephen looked at him weirdly, "Of Course! Who wouldn't?" He grabbed Daniel by his shoulders, shaking him, "We're going to a place filled with magic!" He told him with stars in his eyes. The Hosuh, Dan, Jay and the rest all sweat dropped at his excitement. Soon enough Stephen let Dan go to run around looking at the rides from the outside gates.

"Are you sure you want to celebrate one million subs by going to Disney?" Hosuh nervously turned to Dan. "Yep!, "Dan told him,"I promised everyone anyway too." "But it will be expensive-!" Hosuh was interrupted, "Don't worry and just look at how happy Stephen is, all of this happiness that's not going into stabbing you, me or anyone else!" Dan said looking at where Stephen was watching the people with mickey mouse ears.

Sighing, Hosuh finally gave in to Dan's plan (Aye!) to go to Disney and spend all of his money. "Ok everyone, We're going to get in line," Dan yelled, gaining the group's attention, "Stephen no knives!" Stephen ran over to Dan, "Why not?" He asked innocently. Dan sighed, "You'll get us all kicked out of the park if you bring one," He told told Stephen, like a Dad telling their kid why they can't have dessert before dinner. "Do you want to get us kicked out of Disney?" Stephen shook his head, "No..." "Than get rid of them now." Stephen sighed and went over to a random bush at the side of the park gates and emptied his bag of at least five knives. 

"Ok I'm done," Stephen said, "Can we go now?" The group sweat dropped while Jay laughed in the background.

~~~Timeskip to after them getting into Disney~~~

"WHoooo!" Stephen jumped around looking at all of the stores, rides and characters. "Stephen calm down!" Dan yelled trying to gain Stephen's attention, "You should just let him get his energy out," Hosuh intervened, "He'll start to calm down eventually." Dan sighed, "The lot of you are giving me grey hairs..." Hosuh only giggled and pat Dan's head comfortingly.

"Omg, Dan. What's this? Omg dan. What's this?" Stephen asked Dan from far away, "Omg, Dan. What's this?" He continued as he was pointing the camera at a patch of flowers, a trash can, ect. Daniel panicked, "Who gave him the camera!" He looked at the group, Jay gave him a guilty smile, "Whoops?" Daniel facepalmed before hearing the group's laughter. He looked around before realizing how funny the situation really was and laughed along.

"Omg, dan what's this?" Stephen came up to Dan and pointed it in his face. "Dude.... Dude..." Dan tiredly laughed at his antics. 'He needs to calm down.' Dan internally sweat dropped. Stephen was soon distracted again by a kid with a bubble blower.

Stephen quickly turned to Dan, "Dan~... I want bubbles," He said pointing to the kid, "Like that!" 'So demanding!' Dan thought, "Fine, I'll get you one..." Stephen followed Dan as he walked into the nearest store. The both of them looked around until Stephen found the bubble blower on one of the shelves. He waved it around happily before giving it to Daniel so that he could pay for it. As they walked out of the store Daniel gave the gift bag to Stephen, "Here you go."

They whole group watched as Stephen started to laugh like a kid during Christmas at the bubbles coming out of the bubble blower.

Dan leaned over to Jay, "He's entertained like a three year child." He whispered and laughed just loud enough so that Stephen could hear. "Shut up, Daniel!" Stephen yelled at him, "What'd you say?" Daniel retorted, "Do you want me to take that away?"Stephen immediately pulled the bubble blower away from the reach of Dan, putting his arm in front of it protectively. "Ahh!" He yelled dramatically, "Nooo!" 

"Hey Dan," Jay walked up to him, "Let's get some drinks. We're all pretty thirsty from walking around in this heat." Dan nodded, "Sure, sounds good." He told Jay and turned to the rest of the group, "What would you guys like? I'll go and get it for us so we're not all waiting in line."

"I'll go too, " Hosuh volunteered, "You'll need help carrying all of those drinks." Dan smiled, "Thanks!" Dan turned to the others, "Now, Jay, Stephen, Joe stay here... Don't move we'll be right back." Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around both of Jay's and Stephen's shoulders, "Of course!" "Jay, Joe I'm counting on you." Dan told them, "Don't let Stephen out of your sights!"

Jay creepily smiled, "You can trust us!" Joe nodded and gave Dan a thumbs up. "I don't need babysitters!" Stephen joined in finally taking his attention away from his newest toy. "Oh, really?" Jay questioned him with a raised brow. Stephen realized that they were looking at his bubble blower. "YEs!" He replied after hiding the toy behind him.

"Well," Dan started,"We'll be off than..." Joe waved to the others as they left for the drinks. "I'm bored..." Stephen said already bored with the bubble blower and waiting for them to return. "It hasn't even been a second yet!" Joe yelled in disbelief at Stephen. "Yeah?" Stephen asked with a blank look. "Well-" Joe was cut off by a kid throwing a fit.

This grabbed everyone in a certain area's attention, which included Stephen and the others. Stephen looked at the kid interested in curing his boredom by watching it all go down. While looking more closely though he noticed that the parent of the kid looked very familiar. "Hey I'm going to go," Stephen said before running towards the two, "I'll be back soon!" He could faintly hear Jay telling him to wait, but he ignored it. This was way more important.

As he made it to the kid and parent he noticed that the kid had calmed down and no one was paying attention anymore. "I'm sorry Malachi, but we can't get a bubble blower..." You told your son. Malachi started to grow teary eyed, "But I want one-!" His cries were interrupted, "I'm sorry hun, but Mommy/Daddy can't afford to get you one." You bent down to his level to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

Stephen walked up to the both of you, "Here..." He said softly as he bent down too, and gave your son a bubble blower. "Thank you so much sir-!" You stopped once you looked at the man who gave Malachi the toy, "W-wait Stephen!" You exclaimed recognizing him. "Nice to see you again Y/n!" He gave you a wide smile as you hugged him tightly.

"It's been forever! How long has it been?" You asked Stephen. "Well, Malachi was just a newborn when we last saw each other..." He told you as he looked at you affectionately. You solemnly nodded, "So about... eight years than..." You looked down to your son and ruffled his hair trying to distract yourself. 

"What brings you here anyways?" You asked changing the subject. "I have a youtube channel that I made with some friends, and we ended up reaching one mil, so..." Stephen scratched the back of his neck in a flustered manner. "Really!" You said excitedly, "Congrats Stef!" He laughed, "What brought you here Y/n?" He asked before seeing your sad smile and regretting asking you. "My husband was finally put in jail and left me with custody over Malachi, so I decided to bring him here to celebrate..." You told him. 

Stephen wanted to ask why your husband was in jail, but he soon connected the dots.He had noticed that you had tightened your grip on your arm when telling him, lifting up a piece of your sleeve showing him old unhealed bruises and scars. Malachi also had lots of bandages around his arms and legs and some bandaids scattered around his face hiding bigger injuries. 

"Well, I'm glad that you finally got away from him!" He told you being careful of his words. He glanced at the time before realizing that his friends were still waiting for him. "Do you want to join me and my friends?" He asked you, "I'm sure they'd love to met you!" "Really? I wouldn't want to burden your friends with me and Malachi..." You told him unsure if you should.

Stephen turned to Malachi, "If you help me get them to agree then I'll get you some ice cream later-" But he was interrupted by Malachi, who's eyes lit up immediately at the thought of vanilla ice cream. "Momma/Daddy can we please go!" Malachi grabbed your arm and started to pull you towards the direction he thought Stephen's friends were. "Da- I m-mean... Mr. Stephen's really nice, and he's funner than you!" 

You started sulk dramatically at the fact that your kid likes Stephen more than you. 'It's just not fair!' You thought, 'I raised him, but Stephen's the favorite in less than an hour!' You sighed, "Fine, we'll go...." Malachi and Stephen both cheered, "But only if you admit I'm the better parent!" Malachi pretended to be thinking really hard, "Hmm... I think that you both are...." You and Stephen leaned forward, "losers!" Malachi exclaimed as you both sweatdropped at his actions.

"Either way though Momma/Daddy would win because Mr. Stephen isn't my dad..." Stephen blushed at the thought of having a family with you. You only looked away as if you knew something that they both didn't know. You didn't think that Stephen noticed this but he did and became suspicious of you.

"Oh? Than I guess I win. " You said playing it off. "No way! I'm still way better than you!" Stephen denied, "Right Malachi?" Malachi laughed at you both, "Papa is way... more... fun." He slowly stopped talking as he realized what he had called Stephen. Malachi turned to Stephen, "I'm super sorry mister..." He trailed off, "It was an accident!" 

Stephen watched as the young boy closed his eyes seemingly in fear of him. He reached his hand out to ruffle Malachi's head, but the boy flinched as the palm of his hand touched the boy's wavy locks. Stephen pulled back before slowly pulling the boy into a soft, comforting hug. "It's okay," He whispered into Malachi's ear, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

You watched from a few feet away as your son wrapped his arms around his father. You smiled, Stephen had no clue that he was a father, to your child no less. You had ran away after realizing you were pregnant with Stephen's child. 

~~~Backstory~~~

You had both gone to a party for whatever reason, and you had both gotten really drunk. It was all a blur after taking a few big swigs of a open bottle of vodka you had found on the kitchen counter. You remembered that Stephen had been trying to stop you, but in your drunken state had instead forcefully made him drink some to. The next day you woke up next to an empty bed in your apartment.

You had known that something had happened but couldn't remember who was with you. You had cleaned up your bed and pushed what you hoped hadn't happened to the back of your mind. A few weeks later, you woke up and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. You went to the doctor immediately wanting to know if your fear was true.

You left the hospital heartbroken. You were pregnant and you didn't even know the father. You locked yourself in your house, skipping school too. Stephen tried calling you multiple times before going to your house only to find your stuff gone with your parents crying, saying that you ran away. 

Stephen had been heartbroken that his best friend had left him. He tried forgetting you, even finding new friends, Daniel and Hosuh. After you had given birth to Malachi you had a DNA test done to find the father, what a surprise when you found out Stephen was the father. Deciding that you should at least tell Stephen he was a father you went back to your hometown. 

Knocking on his window, he opened it knowing you were the only one who ever did that. You had carefully climbed in with your baby. Stephen had freaked out but eventually calmed down once you explained why you had left. You told him that you didn't want to bring shame on your family or become the outcast of the school. As you told him this you realized that you couldn't tell him that he was the father, or he would suffer along with you....

~~~End of Backstory~~~

You snapped out of your thoughts as Malachi slowly let go of Stephen, still sniffling a bit. You walked over taking him from Stephen, "You know Stephen," You started, "You would make a great father..." Stephen grinned at your words, secretly pleased that you thought he could be a good father. "Well, Of course!" He said playing it off, "I'm amazing at everything!" You giggled while Malachi watched in amusement.

"Really?" You asked, "Yeah!" Stephen told you confidently. "Well then, I take it back, your a horrible father." He looked at me with a fake offended face, "What! You can't take that back, you already said it." You shook your head, 'This could be my chance to tell him!' You thought as you continued saying, "You'll have to show me that you can be a father first!"

"But I don't have kids!" He told you throwing a short tantrum. You only smirked as you said, "Well that's just to bad." Malachi looked at the both of you before he walked over to Stephen, tugging his shirt to get his attention, "I'll just call you Papa, Mr. Stephen!" You knew that Malachi would say that. While he got his father's looks, he had also gotten your smarts.

You watched as Stephen's face got completely red, "U-um... Kid, I don't think you should call me that..." Malachi only looked at him confused, "Why not? Don't you want to win?" Stephen was about to reply but you grabbed his shoulder stopping him. You shook your head, "I wouldn't try," You told him, "he's extremely stubborn... like you."

"I'm not stubborn!" Stephen yelled, "Really?" You raised an eyebrow, "...Yes?" He replied second guessing himself. Malachi giggled at the two of you while running up to you and giving you a hug. Stephen glanced at his phone and read the time, "Well, we should go meet up with my friends now," He told the two of you, "I kinda ditched them to talk to you." You giggled as he flusteredly scratched the back of his neck. "Really!" You asked, "We shouldn't keep them waiting now. Should we?" 

"Yeah we shouldn't, "Malachi stood next to you copying you, "Right Papa?" You both froze for a second as Malachi turned to look at Stephen. Once he realized that Stephen wasn't responding and the look on the both of your faces he asked cluelessly, "What? Did I say something?" You shook your head, "N-no don't worry hun..." 

"I'm so sorry about him calling you that..." You told Stephen as he waved it off, "Don't worry I don't mind it at all." Your smile grew, 'So he likes being called Papa... Yes! My plan is working.'You internally celebrated. "Really?" You asked him, "Yeah, Now let's go." He grabbed your hand and Malachi's and started to pull you with him. 

"Wait a minute Steph." You said making him turn around. "I need to put away the rented stroller first. You can go with Malachi to your friends and I'll find you both after." "B-but-" Stephen was cut off by you, "Consider this your first test to see if you would actually be a good father." "Yeah!" Malachi agreed. Stephen sighed, "Ok...Let's go then." He grabbed Malachi's hand and started walking. 

"Wait!" Malachi told Stephen, "Yes, Bud?" He asked as Malachi started to make grabby hands at him. "What?" Stephen looked to you for help. You giggled, "He wants you to carry him." Stephen blushed in embarrassment and picked Malachi up and on to his shoulders. You walked up to them, "Now what do you tell, 'Papa'?" You snickered as Stephen's face lit up at the name. "Thank you!" Malachi thanked him and you nodded in approval of your son's manners.

"Your welcome... son!" Stephen told Malachi, who was enjoying the view from on top of his shoulders. You waved to them as they left you alone. You jumped up in happiness that Stephen was getting along with Malachi just fine and was even acting like a father to him.

~~~To Stephen and Malachi~~~

As the two boys made there way to where Stephen last saw his group, they stopped to look at everything that amazed them. Right now they were looking at a giant lego statue of Woody. "Stephen there you are!" A voice called out. They both turned to see Jay jogging towards them, "You walked away on Me and Jo. We're all looking for you..." He trailed off at the sight of a kid on Stephen's back. "Why do you have a kid on your back!" Jay demanded wanting to know.

"He wanted me to carry him," Stephen told Jay, "Right Malachi?" "Yeah!" The young boy agreed happily. Jay sighed, "Well let's just get to the others. We'll talk more after..." Stephen just smiled innocently knowing that Jay was thinking that he kidnapped the kid. "They're just over there." Jay pointed over to a shaded area of the park.

Jay walked over to the others as Stephen trailed behind him by a few feet. "Hey guys I found him, but we have an another problem." Hosuh ran up "Oh thank goodness, Stephen there you are! We were looking everywhere for you..." Malachi unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter, "What was that?.... Do you have a kid on your back?!" Hosuh started freaking out. 

Stephen, however, kept a straight face through this, "Because I can." Daniel facepalmed, "Stephen you can't just pick up random kids at disney! We could get arrested for kidnapping!" After that everyone started to join in telling Stephen off for picking up a random kid off the roads/streets. 

Malachi leaned over to whisper not so quietly into Stephen's ear, "What are they talking about Papa? You didn't kidnap me Momma/Daddy gave me to you." Stephen chuckled at him and ruffled his hair, "They don't know about you yet, they haven't even met Momma/Daddy." Hosuh, who had been standing next to Stephen happened to overhear the two talking. Pale faced, Hosuh slowly turned to look at them, "W-wait he's your kid!" He yelled. 

"U-um, No/Yes I am papa's kid." They both said at the same time. "Kid," Stephen looked over his shoulder to look at Malachi, "I thought we were on the same side?" The boy giggled at the other's reactions, "We were until I realized that this is more amusing." He smirked at the group's wide eyes and open mouth.

'They even act the same!' The group all thought, sweat dropping. "Hey Stephen! I thought I lost you both." They turned to see your running figure, "Momma/Daddy!" "Hey Y/n!" Malachi instantly climbed down from Stephen and into your open arms. "Hey squirt! You enjoy being carried by your 'Papa'?" Malachi nodded, "His friends are amusing!" You nodded and walked up next to Stephen, intertwining your hands.

"Ok can someone please explain what's happening right now?" Daniel stepped in, asking to know what was going on. Malachi started jumping up, raising his hand, "Ohh! I can. So me and Momma/Daddy were walking around Disneyland to celebrate my Mom/Dad going to jail and my Momma/Daddy winning custody of me again."

"So-" Joe was cut off by an angry Malachi. "Don't interrupt me! So as I was saying, I started throwing a fit because Momma/Daddy wouldn't buy me a bubble blower. But Papa came over and gave me his!" Malachi waved it around, "After that they both started talking about it being a years since they last saw each other and me being a newborn back then too.

Then papa told us to join him and go back to you guys, but momma/Daddy said no, so he bribed me into helping him convince Momma/daddy to go with ice cream. That resulted in them fighting on who was a better parent, but papa wasn't my real papa so I decided to call him papa. Then I asked papa to carry me and we ran into you!"

"So Stephen isn't the father?" You bit you lip as Dan asked you this. "U-um-" Stephen interrupted you, "Yep!" You looked at him shocked that he had found out, "Wh-what... How did you know?" you sighed before taking Stephen's hand a pulling him with you, "Please excuse us, We need to have a talk..."

After you arrived to a less heavily crowded area and to a more private one you turned to Stephen for an answer. He only looked away guiltily, "I remembered that night when we got drunk after you came to show me Malachi. So I've always kind of known..." You stared at him for a good second before hugging him, "You could of told me you meanie!" You teared up, "It would of been nice to know that I didn't have to tell you." He hugged you back slowly, "I just didn't know how to tell you..." "Well neither did I..." 

You both happily embraced each other, listening to the other's heart beat. Stephen pulled away and kissed the top of your forehead, "Well... Does this mean we're dating now?" You chuckled, "No, not in the slightest," You told him, "But yes, I'd love to date you..." You leaned in for a kiss, it was slow and passionate, only when you ran out of air did you pull away. You giggled at Stephen's flustered face, "Your so cute." You cupped his face, kissing his cheek.

"Let's get back to malachi and the others..." You told him, "Yeah..." 

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Hey Momma/Daddy, Papa! Look! We got ice cream!" Malachi ran up to you and Stephen. "Really?" You asked as you wiped some off his face, "What about me and your papa? Did you get any for us?" Malachi looked elsewhere, "Well... " He ran off and hid behind Hosuh. "Oh?" Stephen said, "So you forgot about us HUh?" He picked Malachi up and tickled him, careful of the bruises on his kid's skin. 

"Wow..." Dan told Stephen, "Your surprisingly good at being a father." Stephen stopped tickling Malachi to turn towards Daniel, "What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled. "It means that we thought that you would kill your kid in the first few minutes if you ever had one." Jay intervened. "You Bastar-" Stephen was stopped by a tug on his shirt, "Papa, can you carry me?" He smiled at Malachi, completely forgetting that he was mad at his friend and picked him up, "Of course Kid."

"We should go on a few more rides before it gets to dark out." You told the group as you looked at the almost setting sun. Everyone looked at eachother murmuring agreements, "Yeah!" Malachi's shout rung through out the group. You chuckled along with the others at your son's behavior. "After we'll watch the fireworks and head back to the hotel." Stephen added.

~~~Timeskip to the fireworks~~~

You all prepared to watch the fireworks, you laid blankets out along with making sure everyone was accounted for. You looked around for Malachi, who was just about asleep. He was lying on top of Hosuh's lap as Hosuh played with your hair. You giggled at the sight, both Hosuh and your son had clicked instantly despite the conflicting personalities, but you were happy that your son was happy with his new uncle.

After the fireworks started Hosuh told you that he would watch Malachi while you two got alone time together. You both thanked him and rushed away to enjoy the fireworks together. 

"Thank you so much for today, Stephen." He kissed your forehead, "No thank you." You giggled and leaned against him and laid your head on his shoulder. You both sat and watched the fireworks, enjoying each other's presence in peace.


	5. Admirer (Hosuh x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Highschool AU) You and the group were good friends. Hosuh always had a crush on you and was often teased by the group because of it. He would find himself drawing you everyday during class to pass the time. One day you both are paired up on an assignment together. What will happen when you find a book full of drawings/sketches of you in Hosuh's bookbag?

"Hey Y/n," You looked away from your locker to see your friend, Daniel jogging up to you. You waved at him, smiling "How have you been Y/n?" Dan asked you,"We haven't seen you in awhile..." You sighed, "Yeah... I've been pretty good..." You trailed off. Daniel looked at you concerned, knowing that you were hiding something. "How are you really?" He asked putting a hand on your shoulder, "I'm fine... It's just that... " You trailed off thinking he would find that it was a stupid reason, "Nevermind..." 

Dan shook his head, "No." He told you. He wasn't going to take 'nevermind' for an answer. "What's really wrong?" You looked down, rubbing your arm subconsciously, "My parents left me alone again to go on another one of their month long trips." Dan nodded understanding your situation, "Well, just know that we're here for you." You giggled and hugged him, "Thanks! It means a lot..." He chuckled and ruffled your hair.

"How 'bout you guys?" You asked letting Dan go, "How have you all been?" He smiled tiredly, "We're doing fine, a bit stressed. We've all been pretty busy recently..." You tilted your head, "Really? With what?" You asked him. He chuckled nervously, "Well... you promise not to be upset?"

He knew that you hated not being included on things. You had always been over all very insecure about your relationships with others. Always thinking that they think of you as a bother when really you were the reason they even stuck together. It didn't help that your parents would take business trips that would last months just to get away from you. You would probably feel like they didn't want to have you around like your parents. 

"I promise!" You told him smiling up at him, "I could never be mad at you." Dan sighed, "Well, I asked Hosuh and Stephen if they wanted to make a youtube channel..." You nodded for him to continue, "and both said yes, so I've been pretty busy with our recordings... I'm sorry we didn't ask you."

You smiled, though a bit forced, at him, "It's fine! If you ever need help with any of it please feel free to ask me. I usually have a pretty open schedule... seeing as I don't hangout with anyone else." You mumbled the last part. Luckily Dan didn't hear it and smiled happily, "Really! You mean it?" "Of course why wouldn't I?" You asked him snarkily.

"No reason..." He shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, have you talked to Hosuh recently? Your both are in most of the same classes, right?" He asked you wanting to see if his ship was sailing. You shook your head, "We haven't been talking much he always seems to be busy scribbling in that note book of his..." You trailed off before furrowing your eyebrows, "I wonder what he draws, he always seems to be so focused on it." You said out loud. 

"Hmm..." Dan pretended to think, "...Well I don't know either." He told you. 'I know exactly what's in it' he thought to himself somewhat ashamed to be lying to you. As you turned to check the time on the clock at the end of the hallway, the bell rang throughout the school. "Time to go, See you at school on Monday!" Dan said waving to you as he ran to his seventh period class. 

You waved back, "Yep! See you then..." As he turned the corner you let your smile drop and turned back to grab your things for your favorite class, Science.

~~~Class~~~

You rushed in through the door as the late bell rung. Your teacher, Mr. Malachi, looked up from his desk in a monotone voice he said, "Just in time again I see, Y/n." You smiled at him as his strict act disappeared, "Good Afternoon Mr. Malachi!" You told him, pretending to curtsy, as he walked up to you, "Good Afternoon to you too, Ms. L/n." He bowed dramatically. The rest of the class laughed at the antics of their teacher and you.

"Ok we need to start class," Your amazingly handsome teacher told you, "Back to your seats" All of the students that had been up talking to their friends walked back to their seats along with you. Mr. Malachi cleared his throat, "Now as much as I would like to just watch Film Theory or Game Theory and call that a science lesson, the administration has told me I need to actually give you homework project to show them and the state you've been learning something." 

The class groaned at the thought of homework. Your teacher chuckled at your reactions, "Today class, we will be doing a project on... Drum roll please!, "The class started hitting their desks, "...Genetic Inheritance!" The class instantly stopped drum rolling and stared at their teacher dumbly. Someone from the back was heard, 'Seriously? What's so great about that?'

Mr. Malachi only chuckled, "It means that you can pick any two people you ship and make their kid using punnett squares." The class started to warm up to the idea of the project. "You will be paired up with a partners for this project. You will both have to make a poster describing your process and it must have a picture of the parents and the child. It will be due next week by Friday, so technically a full week to finish. Any questions?"

The class was silent except for a few excited whispers. Mr. Malachi looked around the room, "Anyone?" He asked again as a hand went up, "Yes, Gretchen?" Mr. Malachi called on his daughter, "Can we do ourselves? Like, you know me and my partner do what our kid would look like?" He stared at his daughter with a blank face before smirking, "What a great idea! Change of plan. You are going to make what your child looks like with your partner!" The class half blushed and half groaned, someone even grumbling under their breath to Gretchen, 'Way to go... You know that he loves to ship us!' Gretchen only smiled, 'Your welcome!'

You sighed not wanting to be paired up with any of the other kids, thinking that you weren't going to be paired with Hosuh. You blushed as you realized that you would technically be making 'your child' with him. Shaking your head to rid those thoughts, you turned behind to see Hosuh drawing in his sketchbook again, like always. You watched curiously as your teacher started to pair your classmates up. 

"Ok, so first Faust and Gretchen..." 'Of course.... He's probably the only father shipping his daughter with someone and not being overprotective.' You thought laughing a bit at your unusual teacher.

"Next, Jack and Mark..." 'Of course he's putting the boys with boys and the girls with girls! That yuri and yaoi fan...'

"Evan and Jonathan..." 'The jock and the masked one. Huh... They do look cute together.'

"Craig and Tweek..." 'Well, they are dating...'

"Max and Nikki..." 'Aren't they like good friends with my cousin Neil? Met at a camp... Camp Camp right?'

"Ruby and Weiss" 'The awkward nerd with the stuck up rich kid? I guess opposites do attract...'

"Y/n and Hosuh" 'Oh me and... W-wait Hosuh!' Your face went red in embarrassment.

"Finally, Brian and Brock..." 'The mean sarcastic one with the nice one...' You thought still distracted by your chosen partner.

"These are all the pairs, if you have any questions on the project please ask your partner 'cause I'm not going to tell you anything all over again just because you weren't listening..." The class was silent still processing the information they were given. Soon one by one the faces of everyone turned visibly red. "Well, you've got a whole week to finish this, so you can start now."

The class started to move around to sit with their partner. You followed their actions and got from your desk, making your way to Hosuh. You sat in the desk next to him waiting for him to notice you. "What are you drawing?" You asked getting impatient, "N-nothing.." Hosuh hid the drawing from your sight, hugging his sketchbook close to him. 

"Oh, Really? Then what is that?..." You asked pointing to a crumpled up piece of paper at the corner of his desk. You reached for it, making him panicky grab it and put it in his pocket. You sighed, 'Fine then, I won't ask..." You relented, "So what's we goin' to do?" You said in a funny voice. Hosuh looked at you confused, "What are you talking about?" 

"Did you even pay attention to anything Mr. Malachi told us?" You asked Hosuh with a 'really?' look on your face. "W-well no..." He trailed off messing with his sleeves. "We're going to be doing a project together, seeing as Mr. Malachi paired us up."

"R-really?" Hosuh asked, "What's it on?" You chuckled and scratched the back on your neck nervously, "Well... That's the thing were doing genetics, making a child based on two parents..." You explained to him, "That's not so bad..." You smiled, "You didn't let me finish," You started smirking, "We are the parents." He blushed profusely while you laughed at his reaction. "O-oh.."

"Don't worry, I'll do the punnett squares and the writing," You told him after you calmed down, "You can work on drawing us and our kid!" You both blushed at your comment. The whole class time you worked on the project only stopping when asking for things like his height, blood type, and more private things. You continued this until the bell rung.

"Ok class, time to pack up! TGIF!" Mr. Malachi yelled, celebrating the weekend by giving everyone a piece of candy as they walked out his door. You turned to Hosuh while packing up your things, "Want to finish this at my house? My parents shouldn't mind since they aren't home..." You both started making your way out of the classroom, talking as you walked. Hosuh blushed at the thought of being alone with you, "Sure! We only need to finish the design and print/cut out the information on the punnett squares." You nodded, "So we should be done soon. Maybe finishing around dinner time... If you want to you can have dinner with me."

"I-if it's okay with you, that would be great." Hosuh told you, agreeing to have dinner with you. "We can both make it together too!" You yelled excitedly happy to finally cook something with him again. "Yeah!" Hosuh smiled too. You slowly started to stop, "Well this my stop... See you at 4?" You asked him.

"Y-yeah..." Hosuh nodded in agreement, "Bye!" He waved to you as he let the crowd of teenagers to push him to his locker.

~~~Timeskip to 4pm~~~

After getting home you had decided to clean your house up so it would look nice when he came over. You had then after taken a quick shower and put on some comfy but nice-looking clothing. Once realizing you still had an hour to spare, you finished your homework for the weekend. As you were putting it away you heard the doorbell ring.

Running down the stairs as fast as you could even jumping down a few you arrived at the door. Opening it you greeted Hosuh, "Hey Hosuh! Come on in!" You said cheerfully, "Hi Y/n..." He returned your greeting as he timidly stepped inside your huge house. "Make yourself at home!" You told him warmly, "Shoes go here, and I'll take your coat." Hosuh blushed as you took his coat off for him and put it in the closet, "T-thanks!"

You smiled widely, "Your welcome." You told him as you lead him to your dining room table, "We can work on our project here..." Hosuh nodded, putting his backpack on one of the chairs before unloading the supplies. You started working straight away on the writing part of your project, "I'm going to print the papers, " You told Hosuh, "Would you go get them while I unpack the rest?" You know you could get them yourself but the room the printer was in was your father's office, which brought up bad memories for you.

Hosuh smiled timidly, "Of course!" He started to walk out of the room, suddenly he stopped though seemingly embarrassed, "U-umm... Where's the printer?" You chuckled at his awkwardness, "Down the hall to the left, it's the second door." After he left you continued to unload his backpack.

Once you got everything set up on the table you turn to look it the backback to make sure you didn't miss anything. You peered into it, finding two sketchbooks. One F/c coloured one and one black coloured one. You decided to check the black one out first because, you know 'first is the worst and second is the best.' It was full to the brim with what you assumed to be Hosuh, Dan, Stephen and occasionally you in a more animated way.You chuckled at the different little scenarios/comics that Hosuh drew of the four of you.

Finishing the first book you reached for the second one, opening it you found little doodles of yourself. You giggled to yourself as you flipped through the pages. One of you eating your lunch, you studying/sleeping in class, listening to music and more. You flipped to the last page that was drawn on to find you staring at yourself in science class listening to Mr. Malachite telling us about the project. 

'Creepy but cute...' You thought to yourself, 'He draws like a love sick teenage girl' Noticing the little hearts around you. You giggled before coming to a realization, 'Oh snap I'm the one he is lovesick with!' You blushed, turning tomato red.

"Y/n I've got the papers..." Hosuh walked into the room, only to trail off after noticing the drawing in your hand. "U-umm, I-I can explain! I didn't mean too-" Hosuh panicked dropping the papers. You watched as he frantically tried to explain himself, trying to hold in your laughs. Soon enough, though, you were unable to stop yourself and burst out laughing.

"Your so adorable!"You told Hosuh, who had know stopped talking, in between laughs, "You draw like a love sick teenager!" You went up and hugged him tightly, "S-so you don't hate me?" Hosuh asked you nervously, his voice slightly muffled. "No!" You gasped dramatically that he would think that, "Of course not! In fact, I like you too!" You told him as he looked up from your hold, "Wha?" You let go of him and show him the picture of you with the hearts drawn around it. "I said, 'I love you too.'" You gave him the sketchbook back.

"R-really?" Hosuh asked, "Really." You confirmed his question, wrapping your arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around your neck. You leaned down a bit to kiss his cheek. "Let's finish this project..." You kiss his lips, "After we can snuggle, Alright?" Hosuh nodded letting go of you and sitting in one of the dining room chairs, "I-I'm almost done with this a-anyway so..."

You smiled at him sitting next to him, "That's good cause I just need to glue the papers to the poster and I should be finished." You leaned onto Hosuh as you told him this. Hosuh shivered as he felt your warm breath on his neck, chuckling you leaned back and started to glue the papers on. After you finished the both of you looked at your final design.

Your child was a girl. She had your H/c hair and Hosuh's foggy light blue eyes. You both smiled proudly at your finished project, "You did a great job on drawing all of us, Hun." You praised Hosuh making him blush, "Thanks Y/n..." You hugged him from behind, wrapping your arms around his waist and whispering in his ear, "You know that my parents aren't home right? They're on a one month business trip... We can make our daughter real." You smirked feeling the heat from his face radiating off of him and hitting you. You pulled away from Hosuh's ear and told him "I'm joking..." 

Hearing his sigh of relief you let him go. As he walks out the doorway you say under your breath just loud enough for him to hear, "Or was I?" Laughing at your boyfriend, as he tensed up and ran to the kitchen out of embarrassment.


	6. Too Caring (Yandere!Stephen x Innocent!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (High school AU) You are a good friend of the Danplan crew. They are the popular group in school while you are more of a social outcast. What happens when your long time crush, Stephen, finds out about you being bullied?

"W-wait for me!" You huffed, running towards the group of four boys. "Huh?" Dan turned around to see you waving to them, "Hey Guys!" You shouted as you got closer to them. "Oh, Hey Y/n!" Hosuh greeted you happily. Stephen and Jay smiled and waved at you, you seeing this waved back.

"Thanks for stopping for me," You thanked them through your huffs, "I don't think I would have been able to catch up to you..." They all waved you off, "You don't have to thank us, your our friend after all!" Hosuh told you, making you blush, "R-really?! Thanks, your all the best!" You stuttered out before pulling them into a hug.

"We haven't seen you in awhile..." Jay commented after you let them go. You rubbed your arm nervously, "Yeah..." You hoped that none of them would see through you, "I've been busy recently..." Jay's eyes narrowed at your obvious discomfort. You had always been a bad liar...

"With what?" Jay continued to interrogate you. "Oh, U-um..." Thinking quickly you said, "Homework, My teachers have been giving me a lot..." You chuckled rubbing the nape of your neck. "Really?" Jay asked still not completely convinced, "Yep!" You nodded with a overly wide grin.

"Ahem!" Stephen interrupted your conversation not liking the way Jay was talking to you. He turned to you, "Anyway, Do you want to eat lunch with us today?" You stared at him in bewilderment, B-but i'm not popular!" He looked at you blankly, "So?" Everyone else seemed to want to know too.

"I could ruin your reputation!" You told them, "I'm not popular like you, I'm a nobody!" Dan stepped up and grabbed your shoulder comfortingly, "You're not a nobody, you're our friend." Dan told you as Hosuh walked up to you too, "It doesn't matter if we lose our reputation because as Dan said, you're our friend" He told you, hoping that you would join them at lunch.

"Thank you," You told them as you wiped away any oncoming tears, "You guys are the best! I'll sit with you." The group all smiled at your words. "Well the bell is about to ring... See you all later?" Jay asked. A chorus of agreements and byes were given before everyone dispersed.

"Bye Stephen, See you at lunch-?" Just as you were about to leave Stephen stopped you, grabbing your hand, "W-wait!" You turned around to face Stephen, "Yes?" You asked him, blushing slightly from the contact. "Would you like to-" Stephen was interrupted by a loud voice calling your name.

"Y/n!" A bulky boy came over to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Huh?-" You turned your attention to the captain of the football team, completely missing Stephen's growl of displeasure. "How have you been?" B/n asked you acting a bit too friendly with you for Stephen's comfort.

"Uhhh...." You didn't know how to respond to your long term bully, "Good?... What do you need?" You hesitantly asked him. He smirked, "Weeeell, Since you asked...." Pausing for dramatic effect, "I would like to borrow fifty bucks." Your family was more on the poor side so every cent mattered, "Umm,-" You tried telling him no but he interjected, "Please? I forgot my lunch money..."

"Hey!" Stephen yelled not liking watching a male being so close to you, and the fact that B/n was obviously not a good person. "Why are you asking Y/n for money?" He demanded angrily. B/n stared at Stephen before turning to you. "'Cause we're friends right?" He asked innocently, yet when you didn't respond right away he squeezed your shoulder tightly as a warning.

"Right?" He asked again more threateningly then before, "...Yes..." You muttered quietly hoping he wouldn't cause a scene. He chuckled, "See, we're good!" He let go of your shoulder, giving it a few friendly Pat's, "Now the money."

Just as you reached for your wallet Stephen stepped out in front of B/n "Heck no!" He shouted angrily, "Y/n isn't just going to give you any of their money!" B/n snarled at Stephen, "Actually," B/n smirked slyly, "They are unless they want me and my friends after them."

Stephen's eyes narrowed, "You're threatening them?!" B/n laughed, "Yeah?" He told Stephen, "What are you going to do about it?" Stephen looked like he could kill B/n, "Nothing as of now..." He walked over to you, grabbing your arm and trying to get you both away from B/n, "Let's go Y/n."

"O-okay..." You replied still a bit scared of B/n. Just as you were about to follow Stephen you were grabbed by B/n. "No." He said in a monotone voice, "What?" Stephen asked. "I said no." He grabbed your arm keeping you from running, "Your not going anywhere until I get my fifty."

Stephen was livid, "Heck no!" He wouldn't let you be taken advantage of by the likes of him. "Then you won't mind me doing this?" B/n asked smiling wolfishly as he grabbed you by your hair. You screamed in pain as he lifted you into the air.

Stephen's eyes dilated as he watched your face contorted in agony. "Y/n!" He knew that he couldn't show his true colors in front of you, "Stop!" He yelled helplessly.

But he couldn't restrain himself any longer, punching B/n in the jaw, Stephen knocked you out of B/n grasp. He ran over to you making sure you were alright, "Are you ok, love?" Asked you putting you head on his lap.

"Y-yeah," You could feel the blood on your head dripping down your face. Stephen saw this and wiped it away, but as he did you saw a furious B/n coming up behind him, "S-stephen, behind you!" "Huh?"Stephen quickly turned around only to meet a fist to his face.

"You brat that hurt!" B/n said while rubbing his injured jaw. Stephen lunged at B/n, the both fought throwing punches until B/n landed a uppercut. You couldn't take Stephen getting hurt because of you, "P-please stop!" You tried getting their attention, "I'll give you the money just stop!" As you said this B/n listened to you and let Stephen go.

"Y-y/n..." Stephen muttered out trying to get up from the ground. "Finally!" B/n smiled wiping off his bloodied hands on to his pants, "Here..." You said as you pulled out a fifty dollar bill. B/n took it happily and left the both of you.

Stephen grunted as he lifted himself up, "Come on..." He said. He grabbed your arm roughly, "Are you mad at me?" You asked him as he lead you to the nurse's office, but he stayed quiet only tightening his grip on you.

His fingers dug into your arm ripping the skin and letting blood flow out, but that wasn't the reason you had started to cry. It was the thought of him being angry at you.

The sound of Stephen sighing made you snap your head up in hope, "...No I'm just frustrated... " He finally said. You looked back down to the floor, "...At me?..." You asked meekly, not wanting him to be mad at you.

"No," Stephen told you, "It's just that you never told me- us." He stuttered at the end. "I didn't want to bother you..." You told him truthfully. "Your not a bother!" He finally turned around to look at you.

"Yes i am," You told him as if you thought it was true, "I'm a waste of space and time..." Stephen roughly pulled you into a hug, "No your not!" He practically yelled, "Your an amazing person. Your very special to me- us. Your worth all of my time."

You looked down at Stephen's back, "Really?" You asked, hugging him back, "Really." He said tightening his grin on you. "Now let's get you to the nurse..."

~~

"I'm home!" Stephen heard B/n yell as he walked into his house. Stephen smirked knowing that he didn't have to hold back since you weren't here. He watched as B/n opened the bedroom door and locking it.

"You shouldn't of done that," Stephen spoke up, watching as B/n turned around in horror. Stephen was sitting on his bed calmly. "H-how did you get in my house!" B/n stuttered out, Stephen laughed, HAHAHA!" He started walking towards him, "That's not what you should be worrying about..."

"P-please-" B/n said as he back up to the door trying to open the door. "Shut up!" Stephen yelled at him pulling out a kitchen knife. "Here's what's going to happen." Stephen brought the edge of the knife to B/n's neck, "First, your going to give Y/n their money back. Second, You're never going to bully them ever again. Got it? If you even look in their direction I won't hesitate to end you..."

"Of course!" B/n nodded frantically hoping to please Stephen. Pulling the knife away, Stephen glared at him and climbed out the window.

~~

"Y/n!" You heard your name being called, turning you see Stephen walking up to you. He waved to you and smiled, "S-stephen?!" He had a black eye with a few bandaids scattered along his face. "How has everything been going?" He asked wanting to know if he had to make more plans, "No one picking on you?"

"N-no," You shook your head cutely, "but B/n gave me my money back..." You added wanting him to know so he wouldn't have to worry about getting your money back. Stephen stared blankly for a second before quickly turning it into a smile, "Really that's great!" You frowned, "No it's not..." Stephen frowned confused that you didn't like what he had done, "Why not?"

"I-It's just that, "You rubbed your arm anxiously, "He looked so scared when he gave me it..." Stephen still was confused, "Why is that bad?" He asked. "Because no one should be scared to do the right thing!" You yelled, Stephen now understood that this was just your child-like innocence shining through, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell at you." You quickly apologized to him.

"It's fine..." Stephen told you trying to make you feel better, "I'm sure that B/n is fine, maybe worried for a test or something?" He said to you, making up a quick lie on the spot. You nodded slowly agreeing with him, "Right!"

~~

Stephen watched as once again B/n walked into his own house calling out, "I'm home!" As soon as B/n locked his bedroom door and turned around Stephen knocked him up against the wall. "H-hey! I did what you asked!" B/n said to Stephen trying to negotiate with him. "Do you think I care?" Stephen pulled out his kitchen knife, "You hurt my love..." He started to, at an agonizingly slow pace, trace lines into B/n skin, "Which unfortunately was the worst decision of your life." Stephen grinned as he happily muffled B/n's screams with his hand while continuing to torture his victim.

~~

Since you promised to sit with your friends(Danplan crew) you've gotten more constant in sitting with them. During the recent days you've become more friendly with them than you thought was possible, especially Stephen. He had refused to leave your side until he absolutely had to or he would miss classes.

Today you were going to sit with them again. After grabbing your school lunch, you started looking for them. Once you spotted them you started walking over, "Hey guys!" You somewhat yelled to get their attention, "How have you been?" The group smiled and made space for you on the bench. (You're all outside)

"Hi Y/n!" Dan greeted you while the others either did the same or just waved a greeting. "I'm good/great/doing fine," They're answers jumbled together, "How bout you?" Hosuh asked you politely, "I've been doing great!" You said happily while digging into your chili dog, "Thanks for asking!" Your thanks was a bit muffled from talking with your mouth full. 

While talking with the group your mind started to wander away from the conversation and into one between two students, a pair of siblings, Malachi and Gretchen. 'Did you hear? B/n went missing this morning...' Malachi said. 'Wow... Really?' Gretchen asked her brother. 'Yep, My friend's dad is the head of the police department!' Malachi replied proud he knew this before his sister. 

You stared off into the distance, distressed about B/n's disappearance, "/n...Y/n?" You snapped out of your daze to see Jay waving a hand in front of you, "Huh?" You turned to see the whole group looking at you with concern. "You okay?" Hosuh asked you, "Yeah..." You told them unconvincingly, "I just need to use the bathroom...I'll be back in a few..." The whole group shared a look before turning to Stephen, "I'm going to follow them..." 

Dan nodded, "Okay, be careful! I heard B/n went missing this morning, wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" He yelled after him. "Yeah, yeah..." Stephen yelled back as he quickly left to check on you. Turning towards Jay, Dan pulled out a twenty, "I bet that they're going to be together by the time they get back." Jay smirked, "I bet that they will be together but they won't come back and instead will see us tomorrow." Dan frowned knowing he wouldn't win, but him being stubborn said, "Deal!"

~~

Stephen went into the closest bathroom only to hear crying. He knew it was you as he could never forget what you sounded like. He slowly made his way through the stalls, opening one at a time. Soon he found one that was locked, "Y/n?" He knocked on the stall door, "...Y/n... It's going to be okay." He tried to console you. "No it's not! B/n is missing!" You yelled at him.

"He never cared for you!" Stephen yelled back, "Why do you care so much about him, he bullied you!" Stephen couldn't understand why you could care for someone that hurt you. "Because he is a good person underneath..." You told him softly as you unlocked the stall door and opened it, "I just know it..." Stephen sighed having enough, "I'm sure he's fine... let's get you washed up and go back to the group." He said, wiping a few of your stray tears away.

Stephen tried to pull you towards the door but you refused to budge, he sighed, "Or we can stay here..." You turned to look at him, you stared into his eyes for a minute or two, "......Thanks....." You finally said before hugging him. Stephen blushed, "Your welcome, love." He said, smiling happily and petting your hair comfortingly. 

"Why.. why do you call me love?" You asked Stephen, tilting your head and letting him go. Stephen's face lit up bright red, "Cause, umm..." Stephen tried to come up with a lie but decided that it would be no use, "because I-... I love you." He finally came out to you. "Huh?! You- you love me!" You asked him unbelieving of what he just said. "Yes, so please go out with me...?" He asked you awkwardly. 

You stared at him smiling widely, crying once again, "Of course!" You jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. Stephen grinned happily, cupping your cheeks and pulling you into a sweet and short kiss. You giggled before kissing his cheeks and skipping to the bathroom door, "We should go now, the rest are waiting on us." You told Stephen as you grabbed his hand and dragged him along with you as you skipped.


	7. Should of Listened (Jocat x Yandere!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haYou have a small crush on Joe, but are afraid of the past repeating. He confesses to you at the movies and you decide to give love another chance. What happens when jealousy gets the best of you, again?

"Joe! Where are you?" You called out to your Boyfriend. In any other circumstances Joe would of ran to you and apologized for scaring you, as you sounded frantic, but he knew better than to trust you and looked past your facade. "Go away!" He screamed from his hiding spot behind a trash can in an abandoned alley. Joe had enough of you and your lies.

"Awwww, why so mad?" You asked giggling, letting your true colors to show. "You know why!" Joe replied angrily to you. You however continued to look for him, using his voice as a way to pinpoint his location. "It's not my fault!" You screamed as you creeped closer to where you suspected Joe to be hiding, "They got in the way of our love..."

"They didn't do anything..." Joe whispered just loud enough for you to hear him. You smirked as you peeked over/around the trashcan and saw Joe behind it. "Found you..." You whispered into his ear waiting for him to run before lunging at him. "Let me go!" Joe screamed as you picked him up effortlessly, "How about..." You trailed off pretending to think about it, "No." You continued to giggle at your 'funny' joke.

Joe could only stare at you in horror as you did this, it was as if you hadn't killed someone just a few minutes ago. He finally snapped out of his daze as you carried him out of the alley. He started to struggle out of your grasp, "Stop struggling..." You demanded, annoyed by his attempt to get away, "You're never going to leave me!" You told him excitedly, your demeanor doing a complete 180.

Joe soon stopped, realizing that trying to escape your grasp was near impossible. He wasn't athletic like you were and since he always stayed inside he had virtually no muscle. You grinned happily at him, "Good now let's go back home!" You told him as you walked through the empty streets in the dead of the night.

'No, that place isn't home...' Joe thought to himself, 'Home was where my friends were but now I'll never see them again' He sighed remembering the events that lead to his losing everything.

~~~Flashback To A Few Months Earlier~~~

"Hey Y/n!" You turned around to see your long time crush, "Oh, Hi Joe!" You waved at him as he ran over to you, "How have you been?" Joe laughed, still a bit out of breath, "I-I've been doing Great!" You nodded, "That's good! It's been quite awhile since we've seen each other hasn't it?" You asked trying to keep the conversation going longer. 

Joe nodded, "Yeah... I've been busy with work and-" Joe stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase his next words better, "S-so , I was wondering if you would like to go out to see the movies together?" You tilted your head, "Like a date?" Joe froze up under your gaze, "Oh! Ummm..." He trailed off just now realizing that it sounded like he was asking you out on a date, "I-I didn't think about that!" He stuttered out as he waved his hands around frantically.

"It's fine..." You told him, "but-...And I'd love to go with you." You changed your words, deciding to join him at the movies. "Really! This is great!" Joe's face lit up like a kid on Christmas, "We can go on Thursday!" You chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Which movie are we going to see though?" You asked him.

"Ummm.... Well," Joe started to scratch the nape of his neck nervously, "I was t-thinking about... Detective Pikachu, it's supposed to be awesome..." Joe avoided your gaze due to you thinking of him as a nerd. Instead you squealed happily, "Yes! I've been wanting to see it for awhile." Joe forgot his nervousness after noticing that you were also a nerd. (My mom calls me a nerd because of my love of pokemon, anime and musicals. It's not my fault they're all so amazing!)

"-oe... Joe!" Joe snapped of his daze, "Huh?" You chuckled at Joe as he blushed in embarrassment, "I have to go, See you at the movie?" You told Joe. "Yep!" He responded as he waved Good-bye to you.

~~~After the Movie~~~

"Dude that movie was amazing!" You practically screamed at Joe, who laughed at your jumping form. "Y-yeah..." He stuttered out, "Hey Y/n can I tell you something?" You quit jumping around and turned to him in concern, "Is there something wrong?" You asked wanting to know what was bugging him.

"N-No!" He shouted but immediately stopped after seeing you flinch, "U-umm, I-i just wanted to confess something to you..." Walking up to him you grabbed his shoulder reassuringly, "You can tell me anything."

"Over the past year, I've fallen in love with you!" Joe blurted out to you, you could only stare in disbelief, "I-I...I love you too, but i can't...." You told him sadly. Joe looked straight into your eyes, "Why not...?" He asked seriously, he wanted to know why he could just have you.

Turning away from his gaze you told him, "Every single one of my relationships end the same way..." You trailed off not finishing your full sentence 'With me killing everyone they've ever loved...' You completed in your head. "Y/n I promise it won't end the same way," Joe grabbed you hands, "I'll be different!"

"I-I..." You tried to object, but you couldn't muster up a 'no' after looking into his _determined_ eyes, "Ok, I'll trust you..." Joe smiled in glee, "Thank you for giving me a chance!" He told you as he hugged you, "Of course..." You replied before hesitantly hugging him back.

~~~Months Later~~~

"I'm home!" You yelled out to Joe, "...." Hearing nothing you checked upstairs for Joe, "Honey? Are you home?" You called out for your small boyfriend(I'm pretty sure he's actually the tallest of the group but let's just pretend...) After searching for a good ten minutes you came to the conclusion that he wasn't home. 

You sighed at this, usually he would tell you if he was going out for awhile. You started to think about what he was doing, 'Is he with someone else that he likes more? Well either way they won't be around long enough to steal Joe away from me' You thought before deciding to distract yourself from your thoughts by making dinner.

After about an hour later, you heard the door creak open, "Welcome back!" You greeted Joe as he walked in without turning to look at him, "Where were you?" Joe instantly felt bad after remembering how anxious you get when you don't know where he is, "I was hanging out with the gang, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..." You finally turned around from where you were setting the table, "It's fine..." You walked up to hug him, "Dinner is ready so quickly take a shower and change than come back down here."

"Ok..." Joe followed your instructions, missing you pulling out one of the kitchen knives and hiding it in your hung-up coat pocket. You grinned as you heard the shower turn on, 'He said it would be different... but now history will be repeating by midnight tonight' You thought to yourself only slightly frowning at the thought of killing once again. 

~~~Next Morning~~~

"I'm sorry..." You apologized to your boyfriend as you cried softly, gripping onto his shirt tightly. "I-It's okay," Joe told you reassuringly, "There was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening..." 'If only you knew...' You thought as you could only comfort him as the news played.

'The murderer of the two boys, Dan and Hosuh, who have been found murdered this morning, has yet to be found as they have avoided leaving any traces of evidence to be found by the police. Signing off Malachi...'

Turning off the TV you whispered another, "I'm sorry..." but before you could get up from the sofa, Joe grabbed you hand, "It wasn't you who killed them," He told you, squeezing your hand lightly, "It's not your fault..."

~~~That Afternoon~~~

"Joe were not joking!" Stephen yelled at Joe, who refused to listen, "Stop blaming them, they've done nothing to gain your hate!" Jay sighed at Joe's response, he had been expecting Joe to not believe them at first, but this was taking to long to convince him. You could be here any minute and that would likely end in the both of them dying.

"Y/n killed Dan and Hosuh! I was there!" Stephen, starting to get annoyed, began to yell louder. Jay could only watch as Stephen tried to reason with Joe, he would wait to show Joe the evidence until- "No! Your lying!..." Joe defended you, "They would never do that!" Stephen flinched at Joe's uncharacteristic anger.

Jay stepped up, now was the time to show him, "They would actually..." Jay told him as he placed a few police files on the coffee table in front of them, "They even have a past of unsolved murders related to them. All of which are right here..." Jay finished by pointing to the files.

Stephen and Jay both watched as Joe hesitantly reached for one of the files, "This can't be true!" He yelled as he read through one of them. He grabbed one after the other reading through all of them until there were no more left. By the end Joe was on the verge of tears, after all, who wouldn't cry after finding out that their lover killed two of your best friends?

Stephen and Jay could only try to comfort him, "We're sorry..." Stephen told Joe as Jay hung back watching from afar. However it was short lasting as you had just came back from buying groceries, "I'm back!" You yelled only then noticing the three boys in your living room, "Guys what are you doing here?" You walked closer to them to see Joe crying and holding onto a file with your name on it.

Dropping your groceries you stumbled forward, "W-what are you looking at?" You asked Joe as calmly as possible. "N-nothing hun!" Joe said, quickly hiding it behind his back, "Really?" You asked walking towards your boyfriend, 'So you don't mind if I take this?" You snatched the file away from Joe.

You looked through the file pretending you didn't know what was in it, "Y-you think I killed them?" You cried, pretending to be innocent. "Of course!-Not!" Stephen yelled accusingly as Jay quickly added 'not' at the end as he didn't have a death wish like Stephen. "Yes you do!" You screamed at them, crying hysterically.

"Y/n..." Joe said as he gently pushed you down onto the sofa making you sit down, "I think you should calm down..." You slowly started to cease crying, "S-sorry," You stuttered out, "I think i just need some rest... It's been a very long day for me." You started to cough, "Joe could you get me a glass of water?" You asked him. "Already on it!" Joe happily went to get you some water. 

After making sure that Joe was out of hearing distance Jay turned to you, "You can stop acting now." You smiled at him, "I know..." Stephen quickly jumped in front of you, "Why would you kill them?" He demanded. Your small smile immediately disappeared, "I-I can't-" You managed to stutter out, "You can't what?" Stephen asked impatiently. "I can't control it, Okay!" You finally got it out, "Every time it's the same, but I've been getting increasingly possessive the longer I'm with him..." You admitted to them.

"W-well we can help you..." Stephen offered, becoming less aggressive towards you, "We have experience with homicidal tendencies..." Jay added on to Stephen's comment. "T-thank you so much!" You pulled them into a hug, both hugged back soon. "You both are very gullible," You chuckled as both of them started to cough up blood, "Sure I can't control it but why try to stop it when I can embrace it?" You told them as they both fell to the floor in shock.

"Y/n?" You heard a small whisper from behind you, "J-joe?" You stuttered out, horrified that he had caught you, "You killed them!" Joe screamed at you, "I should have listened to them. They were right!" He told you before running out the backdoor of your house and into the alleyways of your town. You soon chased him into an alley with a dead end.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Well looks like we're going to have to go on the run now..." You said out loud to yourself, "Oh well! Nothing new!" You smiled happily as you dragged Joe along. "Come on Joe smile a little!" You nudged him, "It'll be like going on vacation, but forever!" You told him, "Why would I smile when they're dead?" He told you, his voice cracking a bit from crying. You frowned at this, "You should smile because you have me!" You told him enthusiastically, but Joe turned his head away and didn't respond, "Don't worry!" You told him, "We have a long time for you to forgive me! But until then you're stuck with me!" You said as you pulled Joe in for a kiss, but Joe blocked it. 

Growling at this, you pushed his arms down roughly to his sides and continued to kiss him until you were satisfied, "Don't ever go against me again." You glared at him before quickly changing back to your happy-go-lucky mood, "I hope I won't have to do that again Joe..." You said before pulling him,who was terrified into silence, along with you to go on your eternal vacation.


	8. Jealousy (Jay x reader x Stephen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a popular youtuber who is always a guest star on DanPlan. Jay and Stephen both fall for you over the time they get to know you, and they end up meeting you at Disneyland. What happens when they get jealous of an old friend of yours?

"Thanks for watching!-" Dan managed to say before getting interrupted by you, "Hit that like button and subscribe!" You shouted into your microphone, "Or I'll hunt you down and-" You were stopped by Daniel before you were finished completing your sentence, "And that's the end of the video!" You pouted at this, "I wasn't finished!"

Ignoring your outburst, Dan continued, "Thanks for joining us again today." You sheepishly rubbed your neck, "It was my pleasure," You laughed bashfully, "There's no need for you to thank me!" While you could be very loud, obnoxious and outgoing during recordings, you were actually very shy and antisocial in real life or off screen.

"But you always make time for us despite your busy schedule." Hosuh added wanting you to know how much it meant to him, "No, no it's fine-" You said before getting interrupted by him, "We've never even met in real life and-" Hosuh continued to ramble on until he himself was interrupted by Stephen, "And their abnormally nice for someone we've never actually met in real life," He told Hosuh, before turning to you, "You could be a lonely old man for all we know!" You gasped in fake offense, 'I'm not an oldman!'

"Stephen, that's rude..." Jay told him as Hosuh nodded, while Jay agreed with Stephen he didn't think it was smart to full out say it outloud. Well there was that and he also didn't want to believe his crush wasn't who they thought they were, "Dan didn't tell you?" You asked through your fit of laughter. "Tell us what!" Stephen shouted grumpily, but eager to know what you were talking about.

"I'm Daniel's _older_ cousin!" You stated proudly, "By just a few months!" Dan complained as you chuckled at his dismay of being younger. "Wait what!" Stephen shouted in disbelief as both Jay and Hosuh stayed quite processing the information. "Yeah, I actually live with Daniel and Elias!" You told them as you enjoyed their reactions and disbelief.

"No way!" Stephen argued back, to your pleasure, "We've been to Daniel's house before and I've never seen you there!" You chuckled, "That's because I stayed in my room the whole time..." You told them. "So the room Daniel said we couldn't go in was yours?" Jay asked, you nodded your head in response before realizing they couldn't see it, "Yep! I was feeling very sick so I couldn't say hi-" You tried to explain to them but Daniel interrupted you, "Liar!" He yelled, "You were just too scared to face them!"

"Shut up!" You told Daniel, you wanted to meet them but you were too scared to introduce yourself face to face. You were afraid of them being disappointed at who was behind the screen, so the days anyone of them came to visit you would stay in your room. You would refuse to come out, you were lucky that you had a bathroom connected to your room, but weren't so lucky with being able to eat. Sometimes you would go a few days without eating, but you never did eat much. You've gotten over your anxiety mostly since it is still hard to go out in public alone but other than that you've even gone out of your room while Elias's friends were over. (Just let you know Y/n isn't actually offended by this. The topic of this is actually joked about between the three of you. Mostly because I didn't mean for this part to get dark so...)

"Wait!" Stephen yelled, successfully ending the cousin's bickering, "So does that mean that Y/n going to Disney with us?" He asked hopefully. You sighed, "I'm sorry guys but I won't be able to go..." You told them sadly. "What!" Stephen yelled as Jay asked, "Why?" "I already promised that I'd visit my friend for their birthday..." You told them, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine-" Hosuh tried to console you, but was quickly interrupted by Stephen, "We can just kidnap you-" Stephen managed to say before getting shot down by Hosuh, "No," He told Stephen, "And as I was saying it's fine that you can't go there's other times we could meet." Hosuh told you. Smiling you told him, "Thank you-" Your phone rung, you sighed at being interrupted again, "Well, I need to take this, see you all later!" You told them begrudgingly not wanting to leave.

"Bye!" They all chorused as you left the discord. After they were sure you were gone they quickly turned their attention to Daniel, "So..." Jay started, "You never told us about you being related to Y/n." Daniel paled, "W-well you see-" He stuttered out before clicking out of the discord himself.

~~~To Y/n and their phone call~~~

"So, you decided to go to Disneyland for your birthday?" You asked into the phone, "Yep!" You could hear your friends voice from the other side, "Thought it might be fun to relive my childhood!" You sighed at the sound of their excited giggles, "You go there every year..." You told them, "Only four times a year!-" They tried to defend themselves, "Your swimming in student loans!" You shouted at them, annoyed at their spoiled nature.

"Yeah?" They asked, you could practically feel their eye roll, "Ugh, fine I'll go..." You relented to their request, "When are we going to go?" You asked them. "Well, I was thinking maybe in two weeks. We'll leave the day before my birthday." You nodded your head, "Ok. See you later..." You said before they hung up on you without saying goodbye.

You scoffed angrily at this, they were never very nice but you had known each other for awhile so you stayed in touch. You've known each other since high school, they were the spoiled rich kid while you were the social outcast. They help you become someone in high school. During college their parents quit funding them, but they never learned how to quit spending money. You tried helping them but they would never listen to you.

Turning your attention away from the call, you focused on planning on packing and when to leave for the trip. 'Two weeks...' You thought to yourself, 'Didn't Dan say that they we're going to leave in two weeks too?' You shrugged it off though, not really thinking much into it.

~~~Timeskip to Disneyland~~~

'Stupid bubble blower...' Daniel thought to himself as he watched everyone else laugh at Stephen's little antics with his new toy, a stupid bubble blower. As he sulked, he felt his phone vibrate. Checking his phone he saw that it was a text from you, 'Turns out I'm also going to Disneyland... Like right now.' He read. (You didn't tell Dan that you were going since plot convince)

D- 'What? Why?'

Y- 'F/n wanted to go here for their birthday'

D- 'Really? So your here now?'

Y- 'Yes, I'm at it's a small world waiting for F/n to get bored of it'

Y- 'They just got back in line for the 10th time. I'm going to be here a while unless they fhtjmtrdrsht'

D- 'Y/n? Is everything alright?'

Y- 'Sorry F/n jumped on me. They told me that they found someone else to take on rides. They're acting like a teenage girl, head over heels for someone... and they just left me...'

D- 'Do you want me to come over?'

Y- 'That would be nice'

D- 'Stay there until I get you'

Y- 'Okay...'

Looking up from his phone Daniel turned to the group, "Hey guys, I'm going to be right back," He told them, "I just need to grab... uh.. something real quick!" Daniel smiled at them, hoping they wouldn't question it. They kind of stared at him for a second before Joe nodded his head, "Ok," He said, "We'll be in line for L/F/r (least favorite ride)." Daniel nodded before going off to find you.

~~

"Hey, over here!" Daniel shouted as he spotted you awkwardly standing next to It's a Small World, and watching kids get on and off the ride. Daniel walked over to you as you chuckled nervously, "Finally," You told him, "I was afraid that someone would think I was a-" Daniel stopped you before you could start complaining to him. "Sorry, How have you been?" He asked. "Good, I guess?" You shrugged, "I mean F/n did just ditch me, but they ditched me in disneyland." You told him as you couldn't decide whether the pro cancelled out the con or it was the other way around. Dan nodded not really knowing how to respond to that until he realized something, "Well, you could join us." He said, smiling at you, "You can finally meet the gang in real life!"

Your hands became hot and sweaty and you stomach made flips at the thought of meeting them face to face. "Oh, I think I'm g-good..." You stuttered out as you turned around to leave, "Nope you're coming with me!" Daniel said, grabbing on to your arm and dragging you behind him as you struggled to get out of his grip. 

As you both made your way to L/f/r you decided that it wasn't worth the energy and quit struggling against your cousin. Seeing the group Daniel started to walk faster making your arm hurt, "Guys, I'm back!" Daniel yelled to them, finally letting your arm go and allowing you to rub your sore arm. After tending to your arm you turned to see Dan trying to gain the other's attention, but they wouldn't pay him any mind, "I brought a surprise!" He yelled making them all turn around excitedly.

"What is it?"Stephen asked Daniel, "More like who..." Jay added, slightly narrowing his eyes as he studied the unknown figure in front of them, aka you. "H-hey..." You stuttered out, not liking the eyes on you, "Been awhile..." You said without your stutter as you gained more confidence. "Who are you!?" Stephen yelled as he menacingly pointed his bubble blower at you.

"Y/n?" Jay blurted out as he recognized your voice. You scratched the back of your neck nervously while letting out a soft chuckle, "Yep! That's me..." You said as everyone stared at you in amazement. You had H/c hair that was H/l in length, you were S/c like/unlike Dan and Elias, and wore F/c (favorite clothing). Two boys though were left blushing at your appearance, "It's nice to finally meet you." Hosuh told you as they were snapped out of their daze. "You too Hosuh!" You smiled, starting to warm up to them, "And you too guys, Stephen and Jay!" You told them not wanting to seem rude.

The everyone but Jay and Stephen greeted you. Jay was to busy taking in how beautiful/handsome you looked to speak, and Stephen was just about the same the only difference was that he wasn't hiding it. 

"Should we go on some rides?" You asked the group, "Sure-" Joe agreed before getting cut off by Stephen yelling, "Yeah! Let's go!" You laughed at this and happily dragged Stephen to the nearest ride which happened to be your favorite ride, F/r. 

As you prepared to get in line a worker, appearing to be a young man, walked towards your group, "Excuse me? Sirs/mam." He started, "You'll have to put your bags in the lockers-" He said before turning to look at you, pausing he asked, "Do I know you?" You looked at his facial features. He had shaggy, light brown hair covering most of his face and making it hard to see his eyes, which seemed to be a malachite green color. "I don't-" You started before looking to his nametag, it read 'Malachi S.' "Wait Malachi! It's me Y/n!" He stared at you for a second before a look of recognition flashed in his eyes, "Y/n! Dude! It's been awhile, yeah?" You giggled at his enthusiasm, "It has, what are you doing working here?" You asked him.

"My parents got together here, in disneyland." He explained, "I was around 7 at the time, so good memories I guess..." He shrugged, "How 'bout you? What are you doing here?" Malachi asked you. "F/n's birthday actually, but they ditched me... so I joined this group." You explained as you pointed towards your friends. He smiled, "Dude that's nice-" He faltered, "W-well not nice that F/n ditched you but-" You giggled at this,"I get it," You told him, patting him on the back, "Now guys this is Malachi," You introduced Malachi to the group, "Malachi this is Daniel, Hosuh, Stephen, Jay and Joe!" You said introducing the group to Malachi. 

Malachi waved at them happily with a dopey grin on his face, "Nice to meet y'all!" You grinned as you saw a heavily blushing Hosuh, 'Oh? Little Hosuh has a crush?' You thought as you watched the two interact, "It's nice meeting you too..." Hosuh greeted Malachi, shaking each others hands. "Yeah..."Malachi said slowly, taking in Hosuh's appearance, "You too..." Your grin became wider at the sight of a bit of pink on Malachi's pale cheeks. 

You turned to Jay and Stephen, "Aren't you going to say hi?" You asked them. Stephen walked over and started conversing with Malachi while Jay stayed back and watched, "Come on Jay," You whined, "Just introduce yourself! Please?" You pleaded with him, sighing Jay relented and walked up to Malachi, "Hi, I'm Jay...Bye." He said in a monotone voice, "Jay be nice!" You scolded him, "Sorry about him..." You told Malachi as he waved his hand in a 'No worries' kind of way.

"Don't worry 'bout it," He said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You sunk into it slowly, enjoying his comforting hug. Soon, though, that was ruined by him tickling your sides, "Hey stop that!" You yelled in between your fits of laughter. Pulling him in for a hug he snuck a quick glance at three jealous boys. "Hey you know that Stephen and Jay totally have eyes for you?" He asked in a mischievous tone as your face quickly turned red, "You totally didn't!" He whispered-yelled, "It's so obvious too!" He laughed loudly. 

"Well," You started, "Did you know that Hosuh is totally crushing on you?" You asked, quicky shutting him up, "H-hey completely unfair!" Malachi pouted, "Only I'm allowed to tease!...." He said. Before letting go of your abnormally long hug you whispered into his ear, "Want to make them jealous?" You could practically hear his smile from his response, "You know me so well!"

As you pulled away from each other's embrace you kissed his cheek, "It's been entirely too long..." You said longingly, grabbing Malachi's hand, but before you could do anything further Stephen went up to the two of you, "Hey let's go on the ride already!" He said loudly, allowing for his annoyance to show through, "B-but what about Malachi?" You asked, not wanting to just leave him without a goodbye, "We can't just leave him!" You told Stephen. "Yes we can!" Stephen said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you away, Jay followed right after the two of you.

"See you all later, I guess?" Malachi said, sweat dropping from the two boy's obvious jealousy and rage. The group, also sweat dropping from the whole display nodded and said their goodbyes. As Malachi was about to leave he noticed that one had yet to leave, "See you soon Hosuh..." He said before turning around to leave, but he was stopped by a hand, " ...See you too..." Hosuh said before kissing Malachi's cheek and walking away, leaving a stunned Malachi behind.

~~

"You jealous?" You asked Stephen jokingly as you all got into line, "No!" He yelled stubbornly. "You totally are! You too Jay." You told them both, observing their reactions. Jay walked forwards, up to you until he was in right front of you, "Aren't you supposed to be shy?" He asked menacingly, "Aren't you supposed to be paying off your student loans?" You retorted back as Jay rolled his eyes at you.

"We all know you both like Y/n it's quite obvious." Daniel piped up as you all loaded into the ride, "Really?" You asked, blushing just the tiniest bit. "Yes!" Dan blurted out, "They would always ask when you'd join the recording next-" Dan rambled on complaining about it. Jay turned to you, "No it's not obvious," He told you, "You never even noticed." He said bluntly."Rude!" You said to him, "You mean true?" He retorted, "Meanie...." You pouted cutely. 

"Guys..." Joe tried getting your guys' attention, "Stop arguing the ride is going to start-" But was cut off by the ride taking off.

~~

"I'm never going on another ride again..." Hosuh moaned, feeling motion sick from the ride. "But we can't just leave you while we go on other rides..." You said feeling bad for wanting to go on other rides without Hosuh, "Hey Y/n, Hosuh, others!" You all turned to see Malachi out of uniform, running towards you waving. "Malachi?!" You yelled, jumping onto his small/tall figure, as he was 5'7 compared to your height of Y/h.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, "I just got off work..." He said, "Sure you can stay with Hosuh while we go on the other rides!" You told him as he happily nodded, "Ok!""But I can't have you stay with me and miss the rides!" Hosuh said refusing to be a burden to him. "It's fine Hosuh," Malachi comforted him, "I work here remember...I can go on any ride at any time." He said as you nodded with him. "W-well o-ok..." Hosuh said as he gave in to the both of you.

"So," Joe intervened, "Can we go on It's a Small World?" He asked politely before immediately getting shot down by you, "NO!- I mean, no thanks..." You blushed embarrassedly. "Well ok...?" Joe replied, slightly confused, "Then let's go on S/f/r(second favorite ride)." He commented, "Yeah!" You cheered happily as you got into line, waving goodbye to Malachi and Hosuh and grabbing into Stephen and Jay's hands to drag them with you. While you did this you never noticed the two's blushing faces.

~~

"Well today was fun!" You said out loud cheerfully. "Yeah..." Jay nodded from beside you as you all watched the fireworks from your place in the huge park. You stayed there mesmerized by the fireworks for a few minutes before turning away to look at the group when you noticed that two where missing, Malachi and Hosuh. You looked around only to spot them on a bench no so far away, Hosuh sitting on Malachi's lap as they both happily watched they fireworks.

"They grow up so fast!" You said, almost crying from pride, "Which one?" Jay asked you. "Both," You replied, "But mainly Malachi... I grew up with him." You told him and Stephen, "Of course I was older, so I had to protect him! But now he has someone to protect!" You revealed to them. "I feel oddly proud of Malachi..." Stephen confessed as they had instantly bonded when they had first talked, "Same..." You agreed with him. 

"Hey," Dan walked over to you, "We're going to go get some ice cream want to come with?" You looked over to both Jay and Stephen before turning back to Dan, "Sure-" You were about to agree when Jay interrupted, "Actually, how about you guys get our orders and bring them back to us?" He demanded more than asked. "Well ok then..." Daniel said before asking what flavors, "I'll have a F/f ice cream cone!" You shouted excitedly, "I'll have the same." Jay said, "Me too..." Stephen added. Daniel nodded, "Ok, see you in a minute!" He said as he walked off.

~~

"Soooo...." You drew out the 'so' trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "We both like you." Stephen blurted out, "Yeah I kinda already know..." You told them while keeping your eyes on the still ongoing fireworks, "Well?" Jay asked. "Well, what?" You asked back, finally taking your gaze off of the beautiful night sky and onto the two boys in front of you. "Who do you choose?" They both asked in unison, "Neither-" You replied as both visibility deflated, "Wait both," They both perked up, "No neither cuz I can't have both-" They both seemed done with you at this point, "Are you kidding me?" Jay asked you in a monotone voice, "Nope!" You replied truthfully, you could never choose between two people you love equally.

"Well you could both share me!..." You told them. Both looked at you, at each other and back to you, "No way!" They yelled, you looked at them, "Then I'm not going to date you..." You got up from your spot to leave before hearing a bit of whispering between the two, "Fine..." You heard a mutter from one of them. You turning too them happily, hugging them tightly as they kissed your cheeks. You smiled brightly and kissed both of them on the lips and cuddling them close.

~~

"We're back!" Dan yelled out to you all, "Oh! Thanks!" You replied as you stood up to grab you and your boyfriend's ice creams. They both whined at you leaving them but quickly covered it up. As soon as you sat back down they snuggled up next to you which you greatly welcomed.

"Hey where are Hosuh and Malachi?" Joe asked, "I have their ice cream..." You all turned around to see both boys happily kissing, a bit passionately too. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit?" You suggested while everyone awkwardly agreed. "I'll take Malachi's vanilla cone!" You offered soon after inhaling your ice cream cone, "Y/n no!" Daniel yelled as everyone laughed, watching you chase your cousin for a piece of ice cream.


	9. Collage Life(Fem!All x Oblivious!Fem!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (College AU) For a video idea Daniella and the group answer the question, 'What is your average day of college with the Daniellaplan crew?'

"Hey guys! Today we will be answering your questions!" Daniella greeted, giving away the main theme of the video. Hosette's eyes widened, "Oh no..." She said realizing that they would have to answer crazy questions written by fangirls and boys. Daniella giggled at this, "Don't worry we can skip the weird questions!" She reassured the group. "O-ok..."Hosette said still unsure about the whole video.

"Don't be so worried!" You told Hosette reassuringly as you wrapped your arms around her waist. Hosette blushed as you rubbed your hands up and down her waist. Stephanie watched as you did this and grew red, "Hmph!" She drew your attention to her, "Don't touch her like that!" Stephanie growled, pointing an angry finger at you (No not like that! Her pointer finger). Hosette squeaked as you unknowingly squeezed her waist.

"Hey, hey!" You said as Stephanie pulled you away from Hosette, "You could have told me you wanted a hug too!" You squealed happily trying to grab into Stephanie, "N-NO!" She yelled as you finally pulled her into a hug, "Get off!" She yelled but with less of a struggle. Soon Jess had enough of the both of you and cleared her throat to catch your attention, "We're wasting time..." She added.

"Right!" Danie started as she pulled out a few flashcards, "Ok, first question," You all waited for the question in anticipation, "What's your favorite color?" You all looked blankly at her as she stared back awkwardly, "What? I'm not joking the most popular question was 'What is your favorite colour?'" Jess was the first to go, "Yellow, My favorite color is Yellow." She stated blandly. Stephanie went next, "Red, sunset red..." "Mine's purple." Hosette said. "I like Green!" You giggled before yelling yours out for the world to here, "F/c!"

"Next question," Danie started, "How did you meet?" You jumped up and down, "Oh, Oh!" You waved your hand around, "Yes Y/n?" Danie allowed you to speak. "Well," You started, "Me and Danie are childhood friends..." You said to the camera, "Yeah," Danie nodded in agreement, "We've known each other since diapers!" You both shoulder hugged each other .

"After that we both met Hosette and Stephanie in high school!" Danie added trying to add them both to the hug, as Stephanie was resisting a bit. "I met Jess later that year in my science class," you said pulling Jess in, who successfully pulled Stephanie in too. You giggled at this as you reminisced when you met Jess.

"Hey Jess," You started gaining her attention, "Remember when we met?" You asked her, giggling at the memory. She nodded, "We were partnered up to dissect frogs with another classmate..." She seemed to have forgotten his name, "What was their name?" She asked you as you already knew you had known him from beforehand, "Malachi," You answered her, "He was always trying to get you to kiss me..." She told you as the others let the information sink in. "Yeah I remember, he said that he wanted to see-" You were interrupted by Stephanie's yell, "What!?" "Did he really?" Danie asked, "Yeah..." Jess responded, "She never noticed either."

Stephanie facepalmed as the rest sighed at you oblivious nature, "Of course she didn't..." Hosette said everyone's thoughts out loud. "Hey," You mocked a hurt voice, "Don't do that. It makes me feel offended." You told them, both Stephanie and Jess rolled their eyes at this.

"Anyways, Next question!" Danie said, waving the flashcards in her hand, "What is/was your average day in college?" She asked as you all tried to find words to describe it. "Couldn't we do a vlog to show it?" You asked not wanting to test your horrible explaining skills. "Sure!" Danie agreed happily to your idea, "It's sounds like a good idea for the next video!" She yelled excitedly, now happy she didn't have to think of another video idea on the spot like today, not that anyone else needed to know that though!

"So," Danie said, turning to the camera, "We will show you in the next video. Now, next question...."

~Timeskip~

"Hey guys," Danie greeted the camera, or the future viewers, "Welcome to 'By the way, can you survive a day at college!'" She said while doing jazz hands, "Whoo!" You yelled excitedly as you ran around, ignoring the weird looks made your way. Unknown to you but Stephenie glared at the people staring to make them stop.

"Y/n calm down...!" Hosette tried to yell to you, but fail due to her soft voice, "Yeah," Danie agreed with her as you slowly came to a halt and walked back to the group, "No need to _draw_ more attention to ourselves..." She grinned widely and proudly at her pun. Everyone else groaned at this but you, who grinned just as wide.

"Hey," Said a voice from behind the group, the figure put their arm around your shoulder, "I just sensed a pun," You turned around to see your cousin, "Oh, Hi Malachi!" You greeted him happily, "Long time no see!" He smiled down at you. "Who the heck are you?!" Stephanie yelled, not liking the fact that this boy was even touching you.

He chuckled in response and turned towards the rest of the group, his eyes skimming over your group. You waited and watched for his reaction to seeing Jess again. As Malachi's eyes widened in realization you giggled, "Jess?" He asked, gaining a small nod of confirmation from her, turning to you he grabbed you by the shoulders, "How could you never tell me you were friends?" He almost yelled as he shook you violently but still not hard enough to hurt you.

After calming down, and ignoring the three other extremely confused girls, he let you go and turned to Jess, "You together yet?" He said in a calm tone with an underlying threatening tone. "N-no." Jess answered truthfully, just barely visibly blushing. Malachi pouted, "Awww, that's too bad...." He told the both of you as you sweat dropped, "Not really...." You told him, "It really is..." He responded, turning to the side he finally acknowledged Danie, Hosette and Stephanie's presence, "Oh, Hey do I know you?" He asked them.

"Why, you-" Stephanie managed to shout angrily at you before Danie interrupted, "Nope! It's nice to meet you, I'm Daniella and this is Stephanie!" She greeted him while holding back an angry Stephanie. Nodding in acknowledgement, Malachi turned to Hosette, "Y-yes," She stuttered out, "We're in the same art class..." She said to him, blushing nervously. "Oh, Oh!" Malachi yelled out, "I remember! You sit near the back while I sit in the front." Hosette nodded, "D-do you.... Would y-you-" She stuttered out as you leaned in closer to hear her better. You really didn't like the fact that it sounded like a confession, which wouldn't really matter if you didn't have a major crush on her and Malachi already had a boyfriend, so double heart break would happen here.

"Hey, Malachi!" You all turned to see who was yelling for the brunette boy. A boy with ruffled black hair, a hockey mask and a blue hoodie waving towards Malachi, "Come on! What are you doing?" The boy yelled, "We're going to be late to our first class!" Malachi rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath something along the lines of 'Stupid....Always so...Can't I...Friends?' (Stupid Boyfriend. He's always so jealous. Can't I make any friends?)

"Well, I gotta go..." Malachi said reluctantly as he turned away, walking towards his boyfriend. "See you in art Hosette! Also Yes, I would love too!" He laughed as he waved goodbye to them. "B-bye..." Hosette whispered as she watched him go, "You totally like him!" You squealed as you playfully nudged her, "I don't!" She yelled out as she defended herself, "Then what did he agree to?" Jess asked. "W-well, we have a project due in class. I was trying to ask him, 'Would you be my partner for the project?' but I got nervous that he would say no."

"how did he even know what you were asking?" Danie asked, curious of how Malachi even knew what she was talking about. "I-I asked him before, but he already had a partner. He said that he would be mine next time." Hosette explained, allowing you to release a breath of relief. "And even if I did everyone knows that he's off limits..." She added, "What do you mean?" Danie asked, "Well, He's dating that other psychopath on campus," Hosette tried to explain, "Ummm..." She said, trying to remember his name.

"His name is Delirious." You interjected as Stephanie's eyes went big, "Oh him!" She shouted excitedly, "I've seen him during my killing spree time!" She stated as everyone, but Jess, stared at her alarmed, "W-what!?" Hosette squeaked out, "What do you mean by that?" Dani asked frantically. "Oh nothing..." Stephanie told them nonchalantly, waving her hand in a 'don't worry about it' manner.

"What are you talking about?" A voice cut through the tension, Stephanie crossed her arms, "What's it to you?-" She said rudely, but was quickly shut up by Danie's hand over her mouth, "S-sorry about her!" She stuttered out to the figure in front of her, "W-what do you need?"

"I came to give Stephenie her knife back..." The figure said, pulling out a large kitchen knife, "She dropped it during our last meeting..." The older boy said. "Wooow! That's so cool! You fought each other?" You asked the boy excitedly. "No, you idiot!" Stephanie yelled at you, hitting you over the head, "Stop making things up!" "Oww!" You said, rubbing your hurting head, "Jeez! No need to get so angry!" You complained to Stephanie. Just as Stephanie was about to knock you over the head again a psychotic laugh stopped you both in your tracks, "You're all very amusing!" The figure, or better known as Delirious, told you, "I need to go now, but before that I also came here to say something..." He trailed off.

Delirious turned to Hosette and walked towards her. Everyone one knew that he was extremely protective of Malachi so Hosette was most likely in a lot of trouble, but no one, not even Stephanie, had enough courage to stop him. Just as he got right in front her face, "I'm..." He started, Hosette closing her eyes tightly awaiting whatever was instore for her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or get mad at you for talking to Malachi." He confessed as Hosette opened her eyes to look at Delirious, "Umm, It's ok..." She tried to console him. "Well I got to go..." Delirious said as he walked away without another word.

"Bye!" You yelled after him, waving to him, "He seemed nice!" You told them, "No, He wasn't-" Stephanie tried to tell you but you cut her off, "Don't say that, it's not nice!" You scolded her as the group sweatdropped at the whole situation that just happened.

"Well," Danie began, gaining everyone's attention, "Our first class starts in about five minutes so we'll have to stop recording for now..." She explained while checking the time on her phone. You nodded, you had to leave now because of your class being half-way across the campus, "See you guys later!" You told the camera, and then the group as you ran off.

~~~Timeskip to Lunch~~~

"So, welcome back!" You said to the camera after turning it on, "Or is it us that you should be welcoming back?" You asked yourself/the viewers as you held the camera to your face. "Y/n be careful with the camera!" Danie reminded you from her spot near the tree. "Eek!" you squealed as you almost dropped the camera, "Don't scare me like that!" You yelled back as you turned the camera to her, who of which began walking towards you.

"Here I'll take the camera." Danie said to you as she quickly swiped the camera from your hands. "Noooo!" You yelled as you fell to your knees dramatically, "Whyyy?" You asked her, the others just now coming up the hill to see you being dramatic as always. "Because!" Danie said in a know-it-all tone. You both looked at each other before breaking down laughing.

Danie put her hand out for you, as she pulled you up from your knees she pulled you into a hug. You giggled again as you put all of your weight onto her so that she would fall down. Once you both toppled down she climbed on top of you, as you leaned onto the trees. You put your hands on her waist and pulled her onto your lap.

"W-would you stop that!" Stephanie yelled, snapping you both out of your own world, Danie getting up from your lap. You turned to Stephanie, tilting your head in confusion, "Why?" You asked, getting up from the ground, "Yeah," Danie agreed, "There was nothing wrong with what we were doing!" You nodded as you slowly creeped up onto Stephanie and hugged her from behind, reaching for her upper body. Fortunately she was ready for it and reacted quickly, "Off! Off!" She yelled as she sprayed you with water from a spray bottle she magically pulled out of nowhere. You backed away swiftly and hissed at the water hitting you, "What is that?" You asked disgusted, "Holy Water," Stephanie answered, "Your only known weakness as of right now."

"Anyways!" Danie started, "Lunch!" She said, successfully distracting both you and Stephanie with food, "Oh! What did you all bring for lunch?" You asked the four of them, "I brought F/f!" You told them. Jess turned to you with a flustered face, " I-I forgot my lunch..." She stuttered out to you as the rest watched their usually stone faced friend showed some emotion to you.

"Again?" You asked her, "Well, you should be glad I brought more than enough for everyone here." You told her as you opened up your backpack to pull out your homemade lunch. The group stared in amazement when you pulled out of the tiny lunchbox what seemed to be a whole buffet. 'How did that even fit in there!' They simultaneously thought, sweat dropping at your weird 'magic tricks' that you were somehow able to perform.

Snapping out of her daze first, Stephanie rolled her eyes at Jess's comment, "Sure," She started, "You didn't bring your lunch on purpose!" She revealed to the group. Jess turned to look at Stephanie, "Didn't you also purposely forget to bring lunch too?" She stated more than she asked."S-shut up!" Stephanie yelled, blushing furiously, "I forgot where I put it!" She said trying to prove her innocence(if she even has any).

"I watched as you left your food on the counter, " Jess told her, "After I told you it was there..." She added, her eyes opened to glare at Stephanie. As the tension in the air grew Hosette and Danie backed away slowly, not wanting to get caught in between the two's fight, which wasn't physical as of yet.

"Awww," You said, completely breaking the tension as everyone turned to look at you, "You want my cooking!" You shouted happily as you ran up to Jess and Stephanie to give them a hug. Jess let you hug her willingly, but Stephanie struggled to get you of her.

"Wait! You made this yourself?!" Danie asked, her mouth full of some of the F/f that she started eating during the two's arguing(kinda like popcorn). "Yep!" You nodded, "I always make my meals! Sometimes Jess helps out too!" You added as Jess blushed in embarrassment while nodding in agreement, "Yes, and-" Jess was cut off by an excited Hosette, "You also cook?!" She practically screamed at the two of you.

"No-" Jess managed to say before you cut her off, "Yes," You told Hosette, "Jess is really good at it too!" You complimented her cooking, "Thank you...." Jess thanked you as she blushed slightly. You hugged her, "It's the truth!" You told her as you heard someone's stomach growl, everyone turned to see Danie rubbing the back of her neck, blushing in embarrassment, "Well," You started, "Eat up!" You told Danie and to the rest, giving them each a plate of F/f.

"Thank you!" Hosette said as you handed her a plate, "Your welcome!" You gladly responded to her. You took a step back to watch everyone's reactions to your food, 'Would they like it or hate it?'- Your thought were cut off by Danie's squeal, "It's heavenly!~" She said out loud as the rest of the group looked down at the food, "No way!" Stephanie yelled, not believing Danie and took a bite out of the food, "MMmmm," She moaned as she chewed the food, "So good..." You watched as she shut up completely and quietly ate the rest of her plate of F/f.

You watched as Jess and Hosette took a bite out of the food and quickly finished, grabbing more from your lunchbox, which somehow still was quite full. Smiling you sat down to also eat with them. You all talked with each other and goofed off the rest of the lunch period. Only leaving, reluctantly, for classes after the bell rung.

~~~Timeskip to after class~~~

"Class has officially ended for the week!" Danie told the camera as she walked towards the normal meeting spot, "The gang are most likely waiting for me at the tree, since their classes end before mine." She explained to it. Once getting there she greeted the everyone, but looking around she noticed that you weren't there. Turning to Hosette, the closest on to her, she asked, "Where is Y/n?"

"We don't know..." Hosette answered nervously, "She never arrived." Everyone waited a minute or two to see if you were just running late, but you hadn't arrived, "You lookin' for Y/n?" The group turned to see Malachi walking towards them. "Yes," Jess told him," Yes we are." Malachi nodded, "Well, if it helps," He started, "I saw her staying behind with the new kid, R/n. Rumor had it that he was going to confess to her." The whole group of girls tensed up at this, "What!-" Stephanie yelled, "Sorry," Hosette apologized for Stephanie's behavior, "What did you say?" She asked Malachi.

"Don't worry she isn't going to say yes." He reassured to group, "How do you know?" Danie asked him eagerly, wanting to know. "Well there is the fact that I'm her cousin, so I know all the juicy secrets,"" He told her, "Such as crushes!" He added. "Really?" Hosette asked joining the conversation. "Yep!" Malachi answered, "I even know that she has a total of 4 crushes all together..." He trailed off, realizing his mistake.

"Who?" Jess asked as everyone simultaneously surrounded him, "I'm not supposed to say," He started, sweating nervously, "I already broke the cousin code telling you girls about her crush on yo-....." He cut himself off, but it was to late, "Forget I said anything!" He told the group, panickedly as they all stood still in shock. "She has crushes on us?" Hosette asked softly, still not able to process the information.

"Who has crushes on you? You asked smiling, a bit forced as you didn't like the fact that someone had a crush on what was yours. "What took you so long?" Jess asked, trying to change the subject, which worked quite successfully, "Oh, Nothing much," You started, "Some kid wanted to get my number. He was creepy so I gave him a fake number, the number to my favorite pizza place actually." You told them.

"Nice," Malachi told you, "But he was totally hitting on you..." He told you as you tried to process this information, "No way!" You said in disbelief as he nodded, "Yes way," He said and was about to say more but stopped by a voice calling his name, "Malachi, It's time to go!" Delirious yelled from afar, "Well, looks like Delirious is ready to go, I'm driving him home," He told them as he prepared to leave, "Smell ya later!" You giggled at this before turning back to the group.

"So back to the topic before I came..." You said as they all tensed up. Just as you were about to ask you got a text from Malachi, 'Sorry! It slipped out! I swear it was an accident!' It read, "What?" You asked out loud, confused. "What is it?" Jess asked you, "Malachi just texted me saying sorry." You told her, "But why?" You asked, more to yourself then them.

"We know..." Hosette told you, "We know that you like us..." You tensed up, "R-really?" You asked nervously, not liking what was happening. "He was reassuring us that you wouldn't go out with R/n..." Jess added, answering your first question, trying to clear up what they talked about. "Why?" You asked interrupting her, somewhat forgetting that they knew about your crush on them, "Sorry, continue..." You told them, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"And he told us you wouldn't go out with him because you already had a crush," Jess continued, "Four to be exact..." She added, "And we tried to pressure him into telling us, he said no and said he didn't want to break the cousin code telling us you had a crush on us..." She finished the story.

"So you all know that I like you?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. "Yes." Jess answered, carefully watching your next moves. "Oh- I'm so sorry. I know you guys probably don't even like me back! It must be so uncomfortable with me being the same gender! And-" You profusely apologized, ranting on as you slowly began breaking down, before Stephanie interrupted you, "Stop!" She yelled at you, "Just shut up already!"

"Sorry..." You whimpered out, "We don't like you-" She growled angrily, but unknown to you, she wasn't angry at you but your words, "Nor do we want to be friends-!" She continued, "Stephanie!" Danie yelled, horrified at her words. "I-I know..." You whispered, looking down ashamed.

"You never let me finish," Stephanie said as she walked over to you, putting a hand on your shoulder, "We love you," She told you, putting her finger under your chin to pull your head up to meet her gaze, "And," She continued, "We wish to be more..." Stephanie said as you broke down crying, "W-what?" You asked not believing what you were told.

"We love you i-idiot!" Stephanie yelled, blushing as she had reverted back to her normal tsundere self. "What she's trying to say is that we return your feelings." Jess added. You turned to all of them, smiling as you wiped away your stray tears, "T-thank you!" You yelled as you dogpiled on top of them, giving them all a group hug and a kiss on the cheek for all of them.

"Umm, guys..." Hosette said gaining everyone's attention, "the camera is on!" Everyone paled, "We recorded that whole thing!?" Danie yelled as she panicked to delete the recording, but was stopped by you. "Let's post it!" You cheered, "But what if they hate us for our relationship?" Hosette asked.

"Then they can do what they want, they aren't going to change my mind." You told them, "I'll still love you all!" You added quickly as you ended your extremely short speech. Everyone nodded, deciding that they would upload the video and come out to their fans.

~~~Somewhere else(aka across the parking lot)~~~

"Would you stop crying?!" Delirious yelled at his boyfriend, who was crying onto his favorite blue hoodie, "Your getting my hoodie wet!" Malachi sniffled as he wiped away his tears, "S-sorry, I'm just so happy. My little cousin is all grown up..." He told his boyfriend, "Uhh... Ok?" Delirious said, beginning to get used to the tears, "At least try to comfort me!" Malachi whined, "What kind of Boyfriend are you?"

"...There, there?" Delirious said as he pat his boyfriend's back, not very comfortingly, "Pfft!" Malachi tried to cover up his laughter, "You horrible at this!" He said now openly laughing out loud, "Hey, I tried ok!" Delirious said. "Yeah, like how I tried to finish this story on time and comPleLeTLY FAILED!" Malachi screamed at the end, showing his frustration.

Delirious watched his boyfriend in amusement, not knowing what Malachi was yelling about, "Sometimes I don't know who's more Delirious, me or you!" He said as they both cracked up, laughing crazily as they got in the car to drive home. 


	10. The Regret(Burr!Jay x Hamilton!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jay will be taking the roles of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr. The others might show up in the songs, who knows? The songs that will be used are Aaron Burr, Sir and The World Was Wide Enough. And they won't be exactly like the songs or musical, I'm just using the lyrics for the story.

~~Seventeen seventy-six, New York City~~~

"Pardon me," You started, gaining the man in front of you's attention, " Are you Jay Burr, sir?" You asked, hands fidgeting as you messed with them nervously. "That depends," Jay responded back cautiously, "Who's asking?" He asked, observing your tall/small figure. "Oh, sure, sir." You answered nervously, "I'm Y/n Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir. " You told him, bowing to show courtesy, "I have been looking for you..." You added. "I'm getting nervous." Jay said, not even the slightest bit nervous, or at least he didn't show it.

"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton." You explained, "I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours..." You said as Jay narrowed his eyes at you, "I may have punched him it's a blur, sir. He handles the financials....?" You trailed off, not really sure what the guy you punched did. "You punched the bursar?" Jay asked, beginning to crack a smirk as he was amused by you. "Yes" You agreed, remembering the man's job, "I wanted to do what you did." You continued, slowly becoming more confident, "Graduate in two, then join the revolution," You explained to Jay, who was listening intently, "He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid!" You yelled, not being able to control your still pent up anger. "So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?" You asked Jay, jumping into his face, noses just barely touching. Jay's face quickly became red from the nearness of your faces.

"It was my parent's dying wish before they passed..." Jay told you as calmly as he could, an underlying tone of sadness in his voice. "You're an orphan!" You shouted excitedly, moving your face away from Jay's, "Of course, I'm an orphan!" You told him happily, grabbing onto both of his hands and just holding them. You were happy to have something in common with him and share your thoughts, "God, I wish there was a war!" You told him, "Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!" You explained to him further.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jay asked, wanting to talk with you more due to you catching his interest. "That would be nice." You responded, smiling as a blush slowly creeped onto your face. Walking into the bar, you both sat down together and ordered a glass.

"While we're talking," Jay started, "Let me offer you some free advice." You turned around to fully face him, eager to hear what he had to say. "Talk less." He told you, sounding harsh without meaning to, "What?" You asked frowning, somewhat hurt at the comment. Seeing you sad made Jay regret what he had said, he didn't like seeing you frown.

"Smile more..." Jay said, cupping your cheek with one of his hands in comfort. "Ha!" You laughed a bit, smiling widely as you placed you hand over his own. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for..." Jay continued, taking his hand off you cheek to take a swig of his beer. "You can't be serious?" You asked, ignoring the coldness on your cheek from where he had touched you.

"You wanna get ahead?" Jay asked, also ignoring the empty feeling in his hand even though he was holding his beer in the very same hand. "Yes." You told him, nodding. "Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." He added after your comment. As he said this chills ran down your spine, but that feeling was soon diminished by a group of three loud men clamoring into the bar. "Yo yo yo yo yo, What time is it?" Yelled a man with purple hair, "Show time!" The others quickly answered the loud man's question. Jay turned to you, "Like I said..."

"Show time, show time!" The green hair dude yelled, "Yo, I'm Dan Lauren's in the place to be! Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh..." The man, who you now new as Dan, trailed off for a second, lost on what to say next, "Umm... Those redcoats don't want it with me! 'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free?" He finished, not sounding as confident as when he had started.

"Oui oui, mon ami," The silverette nervously joined in, after the other two took a minute to encouraged him, "J-je m'appelle Hosuh...!" He introduced himself, "T-the, uhh... The Lancelot of the revolutionary set...?" He continued, still being encouraged by Dan, who was giving him a thumbs up. "I came from afar just to say bonsoir..." He said a bit more confident, "Tell the king casse-toi!" You all of a sudden yelled, almost angrily. "Who's the best? C'est moi." He finished, calmly as he was pushed aside by the loud purple one.

"!Brrrah, brraaah! I am Stephen Mulligan!" Stephen yelled, "Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said 'come again!'" He pretended to do a girly voice, "Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course. It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets." He said with no shame as Dan covered Hosuh's ears. "No more sex," Dan told Stephen before turning to the bartender, "Pour me another brew, son." He said, "Let's raise a couple more to the revolution!" He told them as he was given another drink.

"Well," Dan started as he spotted Jay from afar, "If it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college, Jay Burr..." They all walked over to where both you and Jay were sitting. "Give us a verse," Dan told Jay as he wrapped an arm around Jay's shoulder, "Drop some knowledge." Jay sighed, pulling Dan's arm off him as he said, "Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand. You spit, I'm 'a sit... We'll see where we land." Jay told Dan as he tried to walk away, pulling you with him.

"Burr," Dan started, "The revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?" *Dan asked, making Jay pause a moment before beginning to walk away again. But as he tried to bring you along, you refused to move. Jay turned around to see what was the matter. Once he was facing you, you looked him straight in the eyes and said, "If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?"

Jay's eyes widen in surprise, he didn't think you would go against him like that. He was about to respond to your question, but was unable to as Dan, Stephen and even Hosuh crowded around you, "Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?" Dan and Stephen chanted, Hosuh saying it softly in the background. "Oh, who is this kid, what are they gonna do?"

Jay watched in silence, not liking you being taken from him or your words against him. After watching you interact with them he decided that he was unneeded and reluctantly left you with the group. Unknown to him though, you had seen him leave and almost followed after him, but you were held back by the thought of being with people you could call friends.

~~~Timeskip~~~  
  


~~~One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine~~~

"There are ten things you need to know..." Jay said out loud as he wrote down in his journal, "We rowed across the Hudson at dawn. My friend, Joe P. Van Cat signed on as my number two." Jay continued, sighing as he recalled the events earlier that year, "Hamilton arrived with their crew, Annabelle Pendleton and a doctor that they knew..."

Jay sighed, putting his quill down for a minute. He never wanted to remember what happened ever again, but he knew that someone should know the story of (tonight) that day. Continuing he wrote, "I watched Hamilton examine the terrain, I wish I could tell you what was happening in his brain. This woman/man has poisoned my political pursuits!"

"Most disputes die and no one shoots" Jay noted at the end of the page before turning to the next page and continuing, "Hamilton drew first position. Looking, to the world, like a woman/man on a mission. This is a soldier with a marksman's ability. The doctor turned around so he could have deniability. Now I didn't know this at the time, but we were near the same spot my their son died, is that why...."

You stood across from Burr looking down at your pistol, "They examined their gun with such rigor..." Jay watched from afar as you started to mess with the trigger, "I watched as they methodically fiddled with the trigger..."

Jay stopped to put another note about his thoughts, "Confession time, here's what I got. My fellow soldiers'll tell you I'm a terrible shot." Jay sighed, "It was our last chance to negotiate... Send in your seconds, see if they can set our record straight." Jay almost continued with the story but remembered another thing from before their dual, "They won't teach you this in your classes, but look it up, Hamilton was wearing their glasses. Why? If not to take deadly aim?It was him or me, the world will never be the same."

Jay remembered meeting your gaze for a moment, looking straight into eyes. He glared angrily as you turned away sadly, "I had only one thought before the slaughter. This woman/man will not make an orphan of my daughter." Jay swallowed any guilt he was feeling, " I looked him in the eye, aimed no higher. Summon all the courage I required. Then counted one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine, number-ten paces," Both you and Jay turned around, "Fire!" Jay pulled the trigger.

~

You knew that this was your destiny when you came to face Jay, but you were content, "I imagined death so much it feels more like a memory." You had thought as the bullet came to you, "Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?" You asked yourself, "There is no beat, no melody. Burr, my first friend and crush, my enemy... Maybe the last face I ever see." You smiled at the thought of being able at least die seeing Jay's face, though it was etched with hatred towards you.

"If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?" You suddenly thought, not wanting Jay to feel guilty killing you. You shook the feeling away though, there was no reason for him to regret killing you after everything you've done to him.

You gained another thought, "What if this bullet is my legacy?" You asked, "Legacy, What is a legacy?" You thought about it, "It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see... " You answered now realizing what you had been searching to gain, "I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me!"

"America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up!" You thought remembering the first time you stepped off that boat and meeting Jay for the first time. You enjoyed that thought before looking at the bullet nearing you.

You panicked, "I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up! Wise up! Eyes up-!" You caught a glimpse of the other side. Lawrence lead a soldiers' chorus on the other side. Your son was on the other side. He was with your mother on the other side. Washington is watching from the other side! "Teach me how to say goodbye!" You cried out to them, but they all smiled at you, not responding.

"Rise up, rise up, rise up, Jay-" You stopped yourself, "Eliza! My love, take your time..." You said as your son, Malachi, put his hand on your shoulder comfortingly, "I'll see you on the other side..." You told your son while also speaking to Eliza, "Raise a glass to freedom...!"

~

You aimed your pistol at the sky- 'Wait!' Jay screamed realizing his mistake, "I struck them right between the ribs. I walked towards him, but I was ushered away..." You were picked up and put onto the boat as Jay watched, longing to run up to you and tell you how sorry he was, "They rowed him back across the Hudson. I got a drink," Jay walked into a bar, asking for their strongest drink, trying to drink his sorrows away, "I heard wailing in the streets."

Jay, feeling a tap on his shoulder, turned around to see another customer, "Somebody tells me, 'You'd better hide'" Jay shook his head not really caring for his safety at this point. "They say Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died..."

Jay took a step back from his writing, he sighed. He finished telling your story like how you would of wanted. He would give this book to Eliza, who he had began to chat with regularly. At first she was very hesitant to even talk to him, but soon realized how broken he was over your death. He never admitted to loving you, but he was sure Eliza knew from the way she acted.

Just before he began to put his quill down, Jay thought to himself before deciding to add his own thoughts to your death.

"Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes. History obliterates, in every picture it paints, It paints me and all my mistakes. When Y/n aimed at the sky, they may have been the first one to die but I'm the one who paid for it. I survived, but I paid for it. Now I'm the villain in your history.

I was too young and blind to see," Jay hesitated before relenting, "My love for them... I should've known, I should've known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me..." Jay closed the book slowly, "The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me..." Jay repeated to himself sadly as a stray tear slid down his face. He should of known that he only one chance to have a perfect life with you, and he blew it by pushing you away and inevitably killing you.

~

"Cut!" Malachi yelled from his spot on his director's chair, "That was perfect Jay!" Malachi congratulated him as he walked off the set. You clapped with the rest of the actors, stephen being the only one not to be clapping. "I still can't believe I didn't get a lead role!" He complained as everyone ignored him.

You walked up to Jay, "Nice job! You were perfect at acting sad that Y/n Hamilton died!" You complimented him, "How did you show so much emotion in that scene?" You asked him, eagar for any tips that could help with your acting. Jay chuckled, "Well, It was quite easy. All I had to do was imagine you not being with me." He told you as your whole face lit up. "H-hey! Don't go around saying things like that!"

Jay smiled, kissing your cheek, "Still not used to us dating yet?" He asked you. You only turned away blushing cutely. "Hey! You two lovebirds!" Malachi yelled at them, "Jay is needed in our next scene so hurry on over here!" Both of you blushed this time from being called out. "Well, I guess you need to go again..." You said.

"Your not going to watch my next scene?" Jay asked, a bit disappointed. You shook your head, "No, I'm tired so I'ma head to my room." You told him. "Ok, Sleep well then." Jay told you. "Good bye!" You told him as you kissed his lips softly and quickly ran away straight after from embarrassment.

Jay stood there for a second before touching his lips, you had never even initiated a kiss with him. He always made the first move, it was surprising. "Jay? You coming?" Malachi's yell snapped him out of his thoughts. Jay quickly made his way over to the set where the others were waiting for him, unable to wipe away the giddy smile that made its way onto his face.


	11. Planning A Party (Daniel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my Birthday, as of November 19th I'm going to be a year closer to death! So to celebrate I decided to a story for myself, but than thought, 'Hey, I've been neglecting Daniel. I'll do a Daniel x reader!' so now there will be side shipping of you and Dan! Also don't expect the best of quality, I'm just doing this one for fun.

"So today's video will be a bit different than others." Dan told the usual group over skype. "Why?" Stephen asked, hoping that it wouldn't end up with them entering their discord again. "Today we will be celebrating a friend's birthday!" You answered for Daniel. They all paused, taking a moment to think about what was just said, "Umm, Dan," Hosuh said, "There's no one we know that has a birthday today..."

"Actually," Daniel started, "It's Malachi's birthday." Everyone was shocked, "Really?" Jay asked. "Yep," You confirmed, "He just never told anyone since he didn't want us to waste our time or money on him..." You told him. 

"That's dumb!" Stephen yelled, angry at his friend's stupidity, "He's our friend, Why wouldn't we celebrate?" He asked. "He doesn't want to be a burden," You told him again, "Also he doesn't really care for gifts. He just enjoys spending time with us." Daniel added, recalling what you told him. "He's not a burden!" Hosuh yelled this time. "I know," You sighed, "And I've tried to tell him that but he just won't listen..."

"Before we address that," Jay started, "How are we going to celebrate his Birthday? We all live quite a ways away from each other." You thought for a second, "We could all meet up at my house," You suggested, "It's the closest in distance to all of your houses!" You said as everyone agreed on meeting at your house.

"I doubt that he'll come out of his room though..." You said, your voice drooping. Jay quickly intervened, "I live near him." He said, "I can go and get him ready and out the door in just a few minutes." You nodded thoughtfully, "That could just work!" Jay corrected you, "It will work." He said in a serious tone.

"Umm, anyway," You continued, "I need someone to bring some of his favorite shows for us to watch." Hosuh jumped up from his seat, "I'll do it!" He exclaimed, "Me and him watch shows together every time he comes over!" He told you. Stephen snickered, "By shows you mean anime?" He teased Hosuh.

"Stephen!" You yelled at him. He turned around annoyedly, "What?" He asked. "You'll get the snacks, no cake though, I'll get it myself!" You told him as he nodded, obliging to your demands just this once.

"Daniel!" You called to him. "Yes!" He answered immediately. "You will help me clean- I mean decorate at my house along with inviting the others." You told him. It would be easy to start cleaning your house immediately with Dan seeing as he had slept over at your house for three days in a row, and still counting.

~~~Timeskip to Malachi's house~~~

"Ugh!" Malachi complained as he heard a knock on the door, "Go away!" He yelled from the couch he was laying on. "Malachi," Jay said, just loud enough to be heard through the door, "It's me." Malachi quickly sat up and looked towards the door, "Jay?" He asked, opening up the door to see Jay staring up at him (a guy can have his dreams to be tall, okay?) "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to get you," Jay answered, "We're all meeting up at Y/n's for a IRL video." He explained to Malachi, "Tell Dan sorry, but I'm not going to go." He responded firmly. "Well that's to bad cause that's why I came here." Jay retorted. 

"No." Malachi told Jay. "I know you have a really hard time saying no to someone face to face. You might be a jerk on the outside and online, but you are soft like Hosuh on the inside." Jay told him. Malachi averted his gaze, "I said n-no." He said, trying to ignore his guilt.

"Really?" Jay asked, "Cause if I remember correctly you still owe me for helping you with-" Jay never finished his sentence as Malachi yelled at him, "I already told you-!" He sighed, trying to calm down, "You know what fine! I'll go!" He said exasperated as he slammed the front door on Jay angrily.

Jay opened the front door casually, unfazed by Malachi's rude actions. He barged straight into Malachi's room without knocking, "It's rude to shut doors on people's faces." Jay told him brusquely. "And it's rude to barg into a room when someone's changing!" Malachi told him as he was changing from pjs to casual wear. "Oof," Jay said, feigning offense, "Fine then I'll leave." He said as he continued to stay in the same spot without moving.

"Are you going to leave?" Malachi asked him. Jay snapped out of his long gaze of Malachi's bare skin, "O-oh yeah..." Jay said as he walked out, blushing from embarrassment from getting caught staring. 

"I'm ready!" Malachi yelled, already done changing, "Let's go!" He said cheerfully. Jay smiled, "Yes, Let's go." He said holding up his car keys, swinging them nonchalantly. Malachi ran to the car as Jay pulled out his phone to notify you of their departure.

~~~~~~

"Jay texted me that they're heading over!" You yelled throughout the house, alerting everyone of Malachi's on coming arrival. "Then we have about 30 minutes till they arrive!" Dan said. "I hope that Malachi enjoys this..." You said, starting to think about the negative outcomes. Dan noticed this and grabbed your hand, squeezing it in reassurance, "Don't worry he will, I'm positive." Dan told you, cupping your cheek lovingly.

"Yeah!" Stephen popped up out of nowhere, ruining your moment, "Who wouldn't love getting a day all to themselves?" He asked. You giggled before becoming tense again, "Malachi." You answered. "Don't worry Y/n," Hosuh now joined the conversation, "You said it yourself, he loves to spend time with us!"

You smiled widely, "Thanks you guys! You're the best!" You told them. "Of course!" Stephen bragged loudly. "Now, let's finish setting up." You said as all three groaned, not wanting to continue working as they rather just watch the movies and eat the snacks already.

~~~Timeskip to when Jay and Malachi arrive~~~

As Malachi and Jay walked into your house, "We're here!" Malachi yelled loudly as he clambered in through the doorway not paying attention to what was in the room. "Welcome!" Joe shouted back, Malachi swiftly looked up surprised, "Happy Birthday Malachi!" Everyone shouted, the room was decorated with streamer and a banner reading, 'Happy Birthday Malachi!'

"W-what?!" He sputtered out, not believing his eyes, "Who told you it was my birthday?" He asked after collecting a bit of his thoughts. "I did," You told him, "I wanted to make you happy." Malachi stared at you harshly, you started to try to apologize, but before you could open your mouth you were stopped by the sight in front of you.

Malachi had a few tears falling down his cheeks, "...Thank you!" He told you gratefully, "It's been awhile since anyone's ever done this for me." You smiled as you pulled him in for a group hug. "Did you get me any gifts?" Malachi asked in a worried tone. You shook your head, "No, We didn't since I know you don't like us to since you won't get us anything special." You told him truthfully. 

"Can I actually get one- Two gifts actually?" He asked you. "Of course," You replied knowing it wouldn't be anything expensive, "What can we get you?" You asked. "First, I want a picture of everyone together, to remember today by." He said, you nodded, "Second, I want a picture of you and Daniel kissing, I need it for my ship book." You nodded some more before realizing what Malachi asked for. "No way!" You yelled, completely flustered along with Dan.

"You did say that you would get me my two gifts." He told you as you huffed in annoyance. "You got a camera?" You asked him bluntly. He nodded, getting the camera ready. You glanced at Malachi before walking over to Daniel. Grabbing his collar, you pulled him in for a quick kiss, pulling away once you heard the click of Malachi's camera over the whistles and cheers of your friends. 

"There, You happy?" You asked Malachi. "Very!" He answered giddily, "Now for the last photo!" Everyone gathered in your living room, surrounding the couch near the wall, climbing on top of it. You giggled at the display in front of you, "Ready?" You asked as you joined the group, pulling out a random selfie stick as everyone squeezed into one another to fit in the photo. "Three, Two, One!" You counted down as you took the picture. 

Unfortunately as you did this, Hosuh slipped from his spot near the top of the pile and onto Joe, who fell onto Stephen. In short the photo turned out to be a disaster, "We can redo it." You told Malachi as he stared at the picture blankly. "No." He said, "It's perfect." He told you, a smile creeping onto his face. 

This picture was indeed perfect. Malachi never wanted a neat organized picture of everyone, the picture he had gotten showed everyone's personality perfectly. Looking up from his phone Malachi turned to everyone, "Let's party!" He yelled as everyone cheered and prepared for a tournament of board games and binge watching Disney movies.


	12. Choice is Yours(All x Prankster!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danplan crew decides to transfer to your school halfway through the year. What happens when they all quickly(for plot convenience) fall for you despite your annoying antics?

You stifled your laughter as you watched the door frame from your desk, careful to be as quiet as possible. You were waiting for your next prank to come into effect, only faintly smirking as you heard footsteps come closer to the door in front of you. You prepared yourself to run for your life as the door flung open, the bucket of liquid from on top the door falling off the hinge and onto the unsuspecting students.

You immediately sprinted up from the desk you sitting on, laughing as you ran through the doorway and the angered students.You laughed as you heard their frustrated screams echoing through hallways, "Y/n!" You could hear one of them shout. "It's just a prank bro!" You yelled back. "You ruined my uniform!" Another screamed. "It's not my fault that you walked through the door and triggered the paint bucket above your head!" You yelled back to them again still running through the halls.

~~~Timeskip to the crew getting lost at their new school~~~

"Have you heard?" A student(1) asked her fellow classmate as they walked the halls, "Heard what?" The other(2) asked, now if you didn't know these were two of the girls that were apart the gossip group in your school. "Y/n pranked another group again..." She(1) told her friend, "Which one?" She(2) inquired. "The mean girls, they swore that Y/n would pay for it." The girl(1) told her(2). "But everyone knows that they're untouchable." Student number one told her, "Ever since that senior joined up with them-" She cut herself off as she shrieked, water soaking both of their cloths.

"Heck yeah I am!" You cheered as you threw a couple more balloons at the snobby looking one. "You should know that it's rude to gossip!" Malachi added from behind you, tossing a balloon up in the air and then catching it, "And the name's Malachi, not 'that senior'!" He added as you laughed and made a run for it, Malachi soon chasing after you once realizing you left him alone with two angry girls. 

"Ugh! The nerve!" The girl(1) complained. "Well, it was kind of our fault. We were just spreading rumors about them and a couple others..." The other(2) said quietly, nervously looking at the ground away from her friend's gaze. "No way!" She argued(1), "This is totally there faults! I've done nothing wrong!-"

"What's going on here?" The two girls turned around to see the Danplan group approaching them from behind. "That little brat and senior completely soaked me!" She(1) yelled, not realizing that the group was new and had no clue who they were referring to, "I-It was our fault though-" The other(2) tried to intervene. "No it wasn't! It was yours!" She(1) turned her anger towards her friend, the boys and girl silently watching not knowing what to do.

"W-what?" The girl(2) stuttered out surprised by how quick her friend was to turn the mess onto her. "Stop." Jay decided to step up, defending the smaller girl(2). "What did you just say to me?" The snobby one asked Jay, angrily pointing her finger at him." He said stop," Stephen joined, "You obviously are the one that deserved it anyways."(I imagine Stephen picking his nose or something as he says this nonchalantly)

"How dare you disrespect me like that!" She screamed at Jay and Stephen as she stormed off without her friend(1). "S-sorry about her..." "It's fine!" Daniel told her patting her back reassuringly. "No it's not," She said shaking her head, "Let me help you with anything, I owe you."

"No, no we're good-" Hosuh tried to tell her, but Jay interrupted him, "We're new here, could you show us to the office?" He asked her. She perked up, "Of course!" She told them as she lead them to the school's office. " Since your new here I'll give you a few tips!" She told them, "First, don't mix with the popular kids or get on their bad side, it will end badly. Second, if you do become popular make sure not to get on Y/n's bad side. Third-" 

"Who's Y/n?" Ann asked the girl curiously. "They're the prankster in the school. Everyone hates them due to them always messing with the popular kids, like how they slashed me and my friend back there. They used to be less feared but a boy named Malachi teamed up with them this year and since it was rumored that he transferred here due to killing his bully, no one's had the guts to stop him." She explained, slightly out of breath.

"But they're rumors, right?" Hosuh asked nervously at the thought of being near a murder. "Yes, and I unfortunately helped to spread them." She told them, unaware of an another person listening onto their conversation, "I regret it, but it's too late to take back what I did...Anyway, we're here so see you around?" She asked them as she motioned to the front office of the school. "Yeah!" Dan agreed as he waved with the others, watching her scamper off before walking into the office. 

~

"I forgive you..." The girl turned around to see you leaning on the locker next to hers, "I'm sure Malachi will forgive you too." You told her. "Y-y/n!" The girl stuttered out in surprise. "Yep!" You confirmed, "Don't worry I'll add you to the 'Don't humiliate when pranking' area." "Uhh, thank you?" She said unsure on how to respond. "Your welcome! Also, could spread a message through the school for me?" You asked her.

"U-umm, yes...!" She agreed eager to make you happy. "K, could you tell them that I'm straight/bi/gay/ect(you pick)."You asked her, wanting to hint at some feelings you felt towards the crew member(s) you saw passing you by earlier in the halls. She nodded, a little shocked from the new information, "I'll tell everyone as soon as possible, but didn't you not like me spreading rumors?" 

"It's not a rumor," You told her, "It's the truth." You dramatically posed, as you were proud about your choice of words. "That sounded cooler in my head..." You told her, "I'm just going to go now, Bye!" You yelled, running through the hallways.

~~~Timeskip brought to you by Y/n pranking the group after they settled in at school~~~

As the week went by the group settled in at their new school. All was peaceful except for today, the halls were filled with gossip, "What do you think their talking about?" Joe asked the group as walked together through long hall. "Us or those two pranksters." Jay responded, trying to hear one of the passing conversations but was soon interrupted by a tall male figure stepping in front of the group. 

"Excuse me," Alex, a well known jock, said politely, "You're new here so you should join our group." He told them as his other friends joined in behind him. "Sorry but we're fine." Daniel told him, not really noticing the dangerous vibes coming off of Alex. "It wasn't a question," Alex told them, "Plenty of others would die to join our group, and even then you would prefer to be a loser?" He asked them, grabbing into the collar of Daniel's shirt.

"Hey, let him go!" You yelled, running around the corner and letting out a war cry as you threw a water balloon at Alex. It splattered pink paint all over his clothes, humiliated Alex stalked away angrily. 

"Your welcome." You told Daniel, helping him up from the floor. You smiled at them sweetly before throwing a couple at them. "I thought you were on our side!" Stephen yelled at you, soaked with purple paint. "I am but I prank everyone." You told them while you laughed at their misery. 

"Hey Y/n!" A voice called out behind you, without looking you turned around and smacked the unsuspecting Malachi in the face with a green paint balloon. It splattered all over his face, which scrunch up from the surprise, "Hey!" He yelled as he wiped away the thick paint. "What? You had it coming!" You told him, admiring your work. After that there became an awkward silence between both groups, but it was soon broken by Annabelle's soft laugh.

"Your laughing?" You asked genuinely surprised. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Annabella asked you, "You guys are funny!" She told you, both of you staring at her in shock as the others also joined in at laughing at the scene. "You aren't mad?" You asked them. "No, we enjoy your pranks. Why would we be mad?" Joe told you, concerned about your behavior towards them laughing. 

"I don't know I've ruined your clothes?" You asked them, "I'm known to be hated throughout the whole school. My old friends left me because of it..." You revealed to them solemnly. "We'll be your friends!" Hosuh told you, grabbing your hands and squeezing them gently in reassurance. "Really?" You asked them, glancing at Malachi in hope he would confirm their words. "Of course they are!" He told you as you sighed in content, "If they don't, then I'll have to move schools again due to another accident..." He continued making Hosuh and the others back up in fear or, in Jay and Stephen's case, caution.

"Shut up!" You told him, hitting him over the head, "Your scaring them!" You scolded him. "Owwwie!" He complained as he rubbed the growing bump on his head, "I was joking... Or was I?" He whispered the last part yet you still heard him. "I said shut up!" You hit him once again, "Owie!" He yelled, falling to the floor dramatically.

"Will he be okay?" Daniel asked you concerned for your companion's health, "He'll be fine." You shrugged it off. "He's bleeding!" Annabelle, who had started poking him, screamed in surprise as blood dripped down his face. "All humans do that when they're hurt. It's completely ok." You told them, still having no concern for your dying friend. "I see the light..." He said as he reached upwards towards you. "Oh boo hoo! Just die already!" You told him as he gripped his shirt where his heart should have been, "So mean...!" He told you.

You chuckled at this, "Don't worry I'll help!" You told him before kicking him in the gut roughly, "Oof!" "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Hosuh asked him worriedly. Malachi nodded, jumping up from the ground, "I'm okay!" He gave a thumbs up before violently spitting out blood. "You don't look okay." Jay commented, curious about Malachi's actions. "I'm just here for comic relief!" Malachi said out loud to no one in particular. "That's just sad." You told him, patting his back comfortingly. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Stephen asked you, both of you looked at each other before turning back to Stephen, "Nothing!" You said together, giggling like a pair of school girls. "Hehe, I best be on my way!" Malachi told you, "Smell ya later!" He waved before limping away. 

"Bye!" You waved back happily. "He's strange." Jay told you bluntly. "I know but he's the best I've got since my friends left." You explained. "Why did they leave?" Hosuh asked, "If you don't mind me asking?!" He added, not wanting to be rude. "As you can see, I love to mess with people and at the time I really only messed with my friends. They couldn't take it and quit hanging out with me, some even moved schools." You told them.

"I'm sorry..." They told you, but you shook your head, "It's fine! I found Malachi, well more like he found me. We both have the same sense of humor so we've gotten along quite well!" You rambled on about your friendship with Malachi. "Are you dating or something?" Daniel asked you suddenly. "Oh goodness no!" You told them, "I wouldn't ever date him! I see him as a best friend or brother nothing more, nothing less." "Oh." 

"Why did you need to know?" You asked them curiously. "N-no reason!" Stephen responded quickly, blushing the tiniest bit. "We like you." Joe told you, everyone else in the group collectively turned to Joe who in turn shrugged. You blinked a few times before responding, "Aww, I like you guys too!" You told them happily. 

"He means as more than friends." Annabelle explained to you. "I know!" You responded, chuckling at their faces of surprise, "It's obvious, you look at me like Malachi does his nintendo switch when playing pokemon." You explained, cringing a bit at your comparison. 

"Well, who do you choose?" Daniel asked you. "What do you mean?" You retorted back. "You can't just have all of us! You need to choose _one_ of us." Stephen explained to you. You scratched your head nervously, the others eagerly waiting for your reply, "I- I choose..."

~

Jay -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, only stopping to look at Jay. Your heart started to beat faster when you looked at him and you knew that he was the one, "Jay" You said, the others sighed in disappointment but still congratulated Jay nonetheless. You walked up to Jay, bring him into a big hug as you smiled widely. He tensed up a bit before relaxing and hugging you back, wrapping his arms around your waist gently. "....Thank you..." He whispered gratefully, he didn't know what he would do without you. You giggled, "You don't have to thank me for loving you." "I know." He responded as he kissed your cheek lovingly, nuzzling into your neck. You sighed in content, happy to have gotten the chance to meet him

Stephen -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, you sighed, "I choose Stephen..." "Why do you sound so disappointed!?" Stephen yelled at you. You giggled, "I'm not, just trying to get on your nerves!" You joked, kissing Stephen's cheek lightly which made him blush red and look away. "Awww, you guys are so cute!" Annabelle squealed, pushing her feelings for you away and instead finding that you were both very cute together. 

"We're all going to die..." Hosuh muttered as he watched you both smirking evilly. The others paled as they realized the chaos that would be brought by the two of you. "What have we done?!" Joe panicked, both you and Stephen laughed at their misery as you both planned future pranks together.

Daniel -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Dan." "Really?!" Dan asked you, not truly believing you would choose him out of everyone else. "Of course, Why wouldn't I?" You asked him. "I'm not unique... I don't stand out at all in this group." He told you. "That's not true at all!" You cupped his cheek, "Your funny, smart, and a leader to this group!" You told him sweetly. Dan smiled at you, beginning to cry, "Thank you." He told you putting his hands over yours. 

Hosuh -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Hosuh!" "Me?" He asked, tilting his head subtly. "Aww, your so adorable!" You squealed as you hugged Hosuh tightly. He blushed bright red at your actions. "Say it." You demanded, squishing his cheeks together with your hands. "S-say what?" He asked. "I love you." You told him. "I love you too!" He said flusteredly as you jumped around in joy at the cuteness of your boyfriend. You kissed both of his cheeks before you pulled him with you to your next class. The teacher didn't have a choice even if Hosuh wasn't his student and had to go to his real classes, he was going to stay with you for the rest of the day.

Joe -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Joey? Joseph?" You asked, forgetting the cute freckled boy's name. "You don't know my name?" Joe asked a bit upset, but still happy that you picked him. "Sorry, I just knew," You started, walking towards him, "That I wanted to choose the one that made my heart flutter in joy when ever I laid my eyes on them. And you did just that." You told him, Joe smiling at you in delight at your words. He was so joyful that in the moment he grabbed your shirt collar and pulled you in for a kiss. 

You stood in shock before kissing back. Stephen whistled as the kiss became more passionate, you both pulled away quickly at once. You coughed in embarrassment while Joe stayed quiet, "Uhhh, We're just going to go now..." You grabbed Joe's hand lead him away quietly.

Annabelle -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Annabelle!" You yelled as you glomped her. "I ship it." She whispered, thinking you wouldn't hear her. "Did you just say you ship me and you?" You asked, amused at her comment. "Not as much as I ship Hosuh and Stephen together." She told you. You mocked offence, "You don't ship us as much as you ship Stephen and Hosuh!" She nodded, failing at keeping her giggles at bay. "Fine then, I ship Malachi and..." You trailed off, trying to find someone to ship your friend with, "Uhhhh, Jay. Yeah Jay!" Annabelle gasped, "How could you!" You both broke down in laughter, "I love you!" You kissed her cheek. "I love you too!" She responded, kissing yours back.

Everyone - 

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Ummm...." You trailed off taking a few minutes to think about who to pick if you really had to choose, which you did. "Augh!" You yelled out in frustration as you waved around and pointed your finger at everyone in the group, "I can't choose! You're all too perfect!" You told them with indignation. They grew flustered by your words, some showing it more than others. The group shared a look with each other, "Group meeting!" Dan announced randomly as they huddled together. 

You waited for them to finish as they whispered quietly to each other, taking glances at you every so often. Soon after a while they turned back around, "Ahem!" Dan coughed to gain your attention. "Yes?" You asked. "We've come to an agreement." He told you, the others nodded in confirmation. "We are all going to share you." They said in union. "Really?" You asked them, "Your letting me date everyone together, like I wanted to originally?" They agreed reluctantly, "Don't get ahead of yourself. We might just leave you. " Jay told you jokingly, but you didn't get the hint. "Wahh! Don't leave me, I love you!" You cried out, pulling them into a hug and giving each of them a small kiss.

So, here are a few extra choices I saw people want. I saw them and thought it was funny and wanted to write it.

~Bonus~

Death -

(If you get the reference in this, your amazing)

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "Death!" You yelled, pulling out a knife from your pocket and stabbing yourself in the heart. "No!" Joe yelled, everyone ran to your side. "Heh...The look on on your faces..." You gasped through ragged breaths. "Why would you do this?!" Stephen screamed at you. "I thought it would be funny, and I wasn't let down..." You chuckled before stopping quickly due to it causing you to cough up blood. "Goodbye everyone, I love you." You told them softly caressing the cheek of a blurry figure crying over you. You were beginning to see the light fill your vision, "We love you too!" You heard faintly before giving into the light completely. 

"Good bye..." Jay said, closing your eyes before wiping away his own tears. "Ahhh!" Your body jolted up as you gasped for air. "The Lord sent me back!" You rubbed your eyes as if you had just woken up from a long nap, "Why, there I was at the pearly gates and St. Peter said to me, 'Oh, Y/n, there are people down there who are lost without you!'" You said to the others, looking around at them with a mischievous smile. "Y/n?" Hosuh asked, "Did you fake dying of a stab wound?" He asked enraged at your actions along with everyone else following suit. 

You gasped in surprise, "Now, why would you say that?" You asked them, wiping away a stray trickle of blood dripping from your mouth. "You've done it before." Jay said as you nodded. "Yes, that is true, but could you guys call an ambulance?" You asked them. "Why?" "I might of used a real knife and didn't want to admit it so instead I faked my death because I thought I would of died from blood loss by now." You admitted to them truthfully. They stared at you for a moment before going into panic mode. You smiled at the ruckus they were causing happy to have met these adorable dorks. 

Malachi -

"I choose...." You trailed off as you looked at everyone in the group, "...I- I'm sorry... I can't." You told them. "What do you mean?" Dan asked you, everyone else watched warily as they were concerned about your behavior. "I lied, I still have feelings for someone else, and-" You were cut off by Stephen. "It's fine." He told you. "Yeah, We already kinda already knew you still liked him." Joe added. "You mean it?" You wiped away any tears that had began to well up in your eyes. "You better tell him, or..." Jay threatened as you chuckled nervously. "Of course, I'll do it now! Or later, or never?" The group looked at you with a deadpan expression.

"Now, or else." Annabelle told you, dragging you towards Malachi. "Hey Y/n! How you doin'?" He asked you, not looking up from the phone in his hand. "You happy with your... girlfriend?" He asked, glancing up to see who it was standing next to you, aka Ann. "We're not dating. I actually came to tell you that I decided that I love someone else more than them." He looked up from his phone in confusion, "Who?" You giggled, "You!" His eyes widened in surprise before chuckling, "You should be glad I'm bi (don't exactly know your gender so)."


	13. Stephen's Sibling (Hosuh x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a bartender at a local bar. One day Stephen brings his friends to your bar to celebrate Hosuh's birthday. Soon enough both Dan, Jay and Stephen are passed out drunk while Hosuh has to find out how to get them home. That's when you notice his predicament and walk over offering to help. Unknown to him your Stephen's older sibling. Will he accept your help?

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" Stephen told the group. "I don't know Stephen..." Dan told him. "Yeah I don't think that we should go, it's Hosuh's birthday not ours." Jay agreed with Dan, letting go of his want for alcohol just this once. Stephen turned to Hosuh, "Please?" He begged Hosuh knowing he wouldn't say no. "Um.. Sure..." Hosuh told Stephen giving in quickly.

"But Hosuh, you don't drink!" Dan yelled at Hosuh. "W-well I'll just go to watch you and make sure you get home safely." Hosuh responded. "Doesn't sound like a fun birthday plan, but if your okay with that then I'll go too." Jay told Hosuh, giving in due to the thoughts of getting to drink.

"Than it's settled," Stephen said, "We're going to my favorite bar!" He said vaguely. "We need a name Stephen," Dan told him, "Or we won't know where to go." "It's called Qrow Bar. We'll meet up there at six, Is that okay?" Stephen asked them. Everyone nodded at the plans to meet up later, saying their goodbyes.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Hey guys!" Stephen yelled to the group, jogging up to them. "Hey Stephen, your ten minutes late..." Dan told him. Stephen chuckled while scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry, I couldn't find my wallet." He told them. "Did you find it?" Daniel asked. "Nope!" Stephen said nonchalantly, "I stopped looking after remembering that I don't need it." 

"What!" Dan freaked out, "How are you going to pay?" He demanded. "Easy!" Stephen told Dan, " don't need to. Drinks are free for me, I'm good friends with the owner." He told Dan, who signed at Stephen's demeanor, "Well if you say so..." Dan said in defeat as they walked into the bar. 

"Welcome to the Qrow Bar!" A waitress greeted them, "You can sit anywhere and a waiter will be with you soon." She informed them before leaving quickly to attend to the other customers walking in. 

"Well, Come on! We're going to the bar!" Jay said enthusiastically. As they sat down at the bar a young bartender walked towards them, "Mr. Stephen!" He greeted cheerfully. "Hey Malachi," Stephen greeted back, "Nice seeing you again. It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked the bartender now known as Malachi. "I just saw you yesterday..." Malachi said, sweat dropping at Stephen's comment.

"Yeah, yeah don't tell Y/n I'm here k?" Stephen waved off Malachi's words. "You know I can't, They're my boss and they ordered me to tell them at once if you came." He told Stephen. "I'll give you extra credit?" Stephen bribed him. "No." "Fine, Go away so we can see what we want to order." Stephen shooed Malachi away. He sighed, "My shift is almost over anyways so bye Mr. Stephen, see you on Monday in class." Malachi waved to Stephen, telling another bartender to take their orders. 

"So, what are you going to order?" Dan asked the group. "I don't know..." Stephen said, scratching his head. "Let's try them all!" Jay proposed to the guys(not as in marriage). "Uh guys are you sure?" Hosuh asked them, trying to not let tonight lead to a complete disaster. "What could go wrong?" Jay said cheerfully, practically in heaven at all the drink options.

The group decided on ordering each drink to share, and started talking to pass the time. "What may I get for you tonight?" A grumpy voice interrupted their conversation. "Why so mad?" Stephen asked. "I forgot my shift went to midnight tonight. Now answer my question." "Could we get a little bit of everything?" Dan asked Malachi. "Of course... And you?" He asked Hosuh, "Oh! I'm fine. I don't need anything..." Hosuh responded timidly, not quite used to the new environment.

"Come on Hosuh! Relax and live a little, it's your birthday!" Stephen urged him.   
"N-no, I'm good." Hosuh told Stephen and Malachi. Malachi nodded, "Ok then, your drinks will be out shortly." "Thanks." "Also before I forget Mr. Stephen," Malachi added, "The boss would like to see you."

"Tell them that I'll be there and if i'm not then i'm prob-" Malachi rolled his eyes, completing Stephen's sentence, "-ably passed out drunk. We've already been through this before..." He sighed. "Really? I don't remember..." Stephen said as Malachi gave him a look, "Anyways, I am actually here to celebrate my friend's birthday." He informed him. "Of course, I'll tell them then..." Malachi said as he walked off to grab their drinks.

~~~~Timeskip~~~

"What is your relationship with the boss?" Hosuh asked a drunken Stephen. "Ummm.... We are-" He wasn't able to finish due to him loudly burping, "Uhhh, Excuse me?" He said continuing to drink. "So?" Dan asked, also wanting to know. "We're-" He tried to continue but instead barfed all over the floor. "Shoot arrre youu ok?" Jay, who was slurring his words from how much he drank, joined in to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine." Stephen said before going back to drinking. 

Hosuh started to look around after losing interest in the conversation. He noticed that the bar was beginning to become less populated, after awhile of just looking around he found they were one of the only ones left. "Ummm, guys?" Hosuh started without turning around to look at them, "I think we should go home." He said, finally turning around to see them all passed out. He sighed frustrated, not knowing what to do.

As he stared at their slumped forms, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me," He turned to see a cute/handsome person standing in front of him, "Your one of Stephen's friends right?" You asked. "...Yes..." He answered hesitantly, not knowing who you were. "Ok, I'll help you with them. As a thanks for dealing with Stephen." You told him.

"Not to be rude," Hosuh started, "but how do you Stephen?" He asked you. Your cheeks went pink from embarrassment, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Stephen's brother/sister!" You told him as Hosuh's eyes widened in surprise, "The names Y/n, what's yours?" You asked him. "I'm Hosuh." He introduced himself. 

"Knife- Nice meeting you!" You told him, brushing off your grammar mistake. "You too." "Now, how about we move these ones upstairs." You said while grabbing Stephen and putting him on your back. "What?" Hosuh asked confused. "Sorry," You chuckled flusteredly, "I really need to start explaining don't I? I live upstairs, in other words, my apartment is above my bar, so they can stay the night at." You tried to explain the best you could to Hosuh.

"Are you sure?" Hosuh asked you, not wanting to burden you with having to take care of his friends. You chuckled at this, "Yes, if I said no I don't think that you would be able to get them all to their houses even if I helped." You told him. "Ok, thanks..." Hosuh told you as you showed him the way upstairs with him carrying Dan, with an extreme amount of struggle, and you carrying Stephen.

Once you got all three boys up the stairs, you put Stephen in your room and Jay and Daniel in the guest room which had twin beds on each side of the room. You walked back to see Hosuh panting heavily(my autocorrect wanted to put heavenly) on your sofa. "You okay there?" You asked him. "How are you not tired?" He asked you, "You carried Stephen and Jay up like nothing!" He looked at you with disbelief.

"Ehhh, let's just say that I'm usually getting into fights." You told him. "With Stephen?" Hosuh added. "Him too, but mostly bar fights." You said. "What?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, last time I almost got sued for pulling a knife on one of my customers." You told him as he sweat dropped from the similarities between you and Stephen. 

You chuckled again before turning to Hosuh, who was still catching his breath, "Here, want a drink?" You asked him. "Sure, I'll have some water..." He said, knowing you were talking about alcohol. "Oh come on! Live a little!" You told him. Hosuh shook his head, "Fine, I'm going to get myself one and you a water. You can stay here if you want." You said as you made your way to the stairs. "I'll come with you!" Hosuh shot up from his seat and followed you.

As you made your way down you found that one of your employees was left at the bar, everyone else had left. "Hmm," You glanced at the clock, "I guess it is quite late. I need to close the bar before I can get those drinks." You told Hosuh before turning to Malachi, who was cleaning the floor, "Malachi your shift is over now! I'm closing the bar now!"

"Ok! I'll lock up. You can go back up with your boyfriend!" Malachi told you, not noticing Hosuh behind you. Both of your faces flushed red, "S-shut up I'll kill you! You know it's not like that." You threatened Malachi. "Kidding, kidding." He told you. "Better be." You told him as you lead Hosuh over to the stairs, forgetting to get a beer. 

You huffed as you made it upstairs, remembering that were supposed to get yourself a drink. You went to the kitchen to get Hosuh some water along with yourself, not wanting to hurt your pride by going back down. You filled two cups full of water and gave one to Hosuh as you both sat down together on the coach. 

"So," You started, "Why did you come if you don't drink? I mean, I understand we also serve food but we're more popular with our drinks." You asked him, genuinely curious. "Stephen wanted to go here to celebrate my birthday." Hosuh told you. "What?! You came to this dump?" You yelled angrily that Stephen would waste Hosuh's birthday going to your bar. 

"It's not a dump, it's actually quite nice." Hosuh told you truthfully. "Sure," You were unconvinced, "Now tell me about yourself. I want to know what to get you for a late birthday present."

"I don't need one!" Hosuh told you frantically as he didn't want you wasting money on him. "To bad, but since I have a feeling you won't tell me what you want, I'll just wait until you tell me or I find something I feel you would like." You told him. He was about to complain before he yawned loudly.

Chuckling, you moved off the couch, "You can take the couch, I'll take the floor." You told him. "I can't do that, it's your house!" He complained, "And it's your birthday." You retorted. "F-fine..." Hosuh gave in as you went to go get blankets for the two of you. You handed him two large blankets and a pillow, and then you turned the lights off, "Good night..."

"Ummm...." Hosuh interrupted the silence. "Yes?" You answered through the darkness. "I can't sleep..." Hosuh admitted. "Hmmm, me neither." You agreed turning the closest lamp to you on, "Let's watch tv or would you prefer something else?" You asked. "Do you have any anime shows?" He asked you. "I have Netflix, so you can choose what you want from there." You answered, flipping the tv on and logging into Netflix.

"Thanks." Hosuh said as you gave him the remote. He looked through your recently watched list and saw Haikyuu(You can change it if you want, just going off of my account). He clicked onto the first episode as you sat yourself down at the other end of the couch. You both watched a few episodes, discussing the characters. "Sugawara reminds me of you." You told Hosuh. "Huh? Why is that?" He asked. "You're both really kind, sweet and adorable!" You complimented him. "You think I'm adorable?" He blushed at your comment. "Yeah! Who wouldn't?" You told him. "I don't know..." He responded, "Exactly!" You said.

After a few more episodes went by you noticed that Hosuh had subtly scooted closer to you thinking that you wouldn't notice. You grinned as you stood up and grabbed Hosuh from the couch and sat back down with him leaning on you, "H-hey!" Hosuh squeaked in surprise. "I saw you trying to move closer to me, so I sped up the process." You told him. "Ok..." He blushed, but continued to snuggle in closer to you as you both continued to watch the anime.

Soon enough though you felt Hosuh's head fall onto your shoulder. Looking down you saw that he had fallen asleep on you. You quietly and carefully pulled him off you to shut the lights and tv off, than going back to the couch to snuggle with Hosuh.

~~~Next Morning~~~

You groaned as you woke up to a couple crashes coming from the guest room. "Where the heck am I?!" You heard a yell. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Stephen said grumpily after getting out of your bed and walking into the guest room . "Stephen, we're in a stranger's house!" Dan told him in a freaked out tone. Stephen scoffed at Daniel, "No were not. This is my brother's/sister's place, if you go down stairs you'll see we're still at the bar." He explained to Dan.

Dan calmed down a bit, but before Stephen could go back to bed Dan's stomach growled. He chuckled nervously, "So," Dan started, Stephen turned back around, "Can I get food then?" He asked. Stephen facepalmed, "Y/n should be fine with it." He told him as Daniel walked towards where he thought the kitchen was, "Kitchen's that way." Stephen told him as he walked back to your room. 

"I knew that!" Daniel yelled, making his way to the kitchen. Once he made it there, Dan found Jay eating cereal at the counter, "Good morning." Jay greeted monotonously, not really wanting to talk from his hangover. "Hey Jay!" Daniel greeted loudly. "Shhhh...!" He shushed Dan quickly. "What?" Dan asked as Jay pointed towards the couch that wasn't that far away from where they were talking. 

Dan looked to see Hosuh cuddled up next to a stranger, but he still found it adorable. "Awww, they're so cute!" He said out loud on accident. "Shhhh!" "Eeeek!" Dan jumped away when you turned to shush them. "Your awake." Jay noted. You rolled your eyes, "Yeah, and I'd appreciate if you would be quiet. We were up later than you last night." You told them. 

"Doing what?" Dan asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. "Watching anime, Idiot!" You yelled almost getting up from the couch to hit Dan, but you stopped once you felt Hosuh moving around next to you. You sighed, "Now, you're going to be quiet or you'll find where Stephen got his knife obsession from!" You growled quietly as you threatened them. 

"Ok, Ok!" Dan surrendered instantly once realizing you were related to Stephen. Jay facepalmed at Dan's stupidity. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Good morning..." Hosuh greeted, yawning while he stretched. "Good afternoon you mean?" You asked as you chuckled at his cuteness. "What?" Hosuh asked you, freaking out at the time. "Yeah, your friends left a while ago. If you want to leave you can whenever you want." You told him, ignoring the upsetting thought of him leaving. 

Hosuh shook his head, "I want to stay." He said stubbornly. You smiled at this, "Want some breakfast? After we can watch some more anime." You asked. Hosuh shook his head again, tightening his hold on you, "...I want to cuddle more." You chuckled at his boldness, "Okay!"

You both happily embraced in each other's presence. "H-hey Y/n, Can I ask you something?" Hosuh asked nervously, breaking the comfortable silence. "Sure." You told him. "I know what I want my gift to be..." "What is it?" You asked eagerly. "Can I kiss you?" Hosuh asked, blushing bright red. You could only stare in shock processing what he asked. "N-nevermind, It was a dumb-" You cut him off by kissing him gently. Hosuh gradually began to kiss back, once needing to pull back you both did so reluctantly. "So, are we a thing?" You asked Hosuh, who was still flustered from the kiss, "If you want to be..." Hosuh told you before you pulled him in for another kiss. "Of course! I love you!" You told him. 

"I love you too!" He told you, "This has been my favorite birthday gift!" He continued. You chuckled again, tightening your hold on him as you both cuddled for the rest of the day. 


	14. A little Apocalypse Never Killed Anyone... Right? (Stephen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Apocalypse Au) The group will not have the same demeanor as the videos. It's been a year since the beginning of the apocalypse. Dan, Stephen and Hosuh have lost hope in seeing their friends ever again. After running into cannibals and losing Pau they can't trust this new camp, and Stephen doesn't want to stay long. But what if his thoughts change when he meets you?

Dan, Stephen and Hosuh were looking for shelter as their old one was in the path of a on coming zombie horde. Dan was leading the group while Hosuh and Stephen followed behind quietly. Dan looked down to see that the ground came to a steep but extremely small cliff. He scouted the area past the cliff, "Guys there's a camp!" Dan shouted to Hosuh and Stephen.

"Are there survivors?" Hosuh asked quietly, hoping that the camp wasn't ravaged. "I believe so! Look down there!" Dan told him excited to see other survivors for the first time in a long time. "Don't get your hopes up." Stephen said pessimistically, "They could turn out to be like the other camp we found." Daniel sighed, "Stephen, not every camp is run by cannibals..." He told Stephen.

"Let's just skip the camp." Stephen suggested, "We shouldn't take any chances- Hey what are you doing?!" Stephen yelled as Dan climbed down the 10 foot cliff. "Introducing myself to them!" Dan yelled as he jumped to the ground below not waiting for Hosuh and Stephen.

"No way! I'm not going!" Stephen declared thinking that Daniel would relent and decide to not go to the camp. Unfortunately it didn't effect Daniel in the least since he was used to dealing with Stephen.

"Than stay." Dan said nonchalantly, continuing to walk towards the camp, "I'm sure that zombie behind you would love to hang with you!" Stephen quickly turned around, "What?!" He yelled as he pushed the zombie away from him and stabbed it in the head.

From the distance Dan heard two survivors guarding the entrance talking. One was a boy while the other was a girl. "Did you hear that?" Asked the boy. "Yeah..." The girl nodded, "It came from over there." She pointed towards the area that Dan and the group were in. The remained unseen behind the forestry and bushes. The boy raised his gun and aimed it in their general direction.

Daniel sighed, "They heard us. Nice going Stephen!" He congratulated Stephen sarcastically. "Sorry." Stephen returned just as sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, wish me luck!" Daniel said as he walked out of the brush with his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot! I'm not looking for trouble!" He yelled just loud enough to be heard by the two guards.

"Are you alone?" The girl asked, the boy still holding Daniel at gunpoint. "I have two other friends hiding in the trees right now. I can call them over." Daniel explained passively.

"That would be nice." The boy told Daniel. "Stephen, Hosuh!" He called out, "You can come out, It's safe!" He calmly stated. Hosuh walked out first while Stephen stayed for a moment before Hosuh dragged him out forcefully.

"Ummm, Nice to meet you?" Hosuh greeted nervously under gun point. "Yeah..." The boy said as he put away his gun. "Do you plan on staying with us or leaving?" The girl asked them, getting straight to the point.

"We can stay?" Hosuh asked hopefully. "Jaiden, Let's not start invitin' them without askin' them the normal questions first." The boy told the girl, ignoring Hosuh's question. "Sorry, your right..." Jaiden agreed, scratching her neck in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I know you're just excited to see survivors." The boy told her. He turned to the group, "Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Malachi an' my friend's name is Jaiden. We have a few questions we would like you to answer. " He explained before letting Jaiden have control.

"What are your names?" Jaiden asked gleefully. "I'm Daniel, that's Hosuh and this is Stephen." Daniel introduced everyone. "Nice, next question. Have you ever killed an innocent?" The group looked at each other, "No. We haven't killed anyone who didn't have the intention of killing us." Hosuh told Malachi and Jaiden.

"Ok, Last question. Do you want to join our little camp?" Dan and Hosuh both smiled widely at their offer. Stephen frowned however he didn't like the thought of settling down at a camp surrounded by complete strangers who could turn out to be bad guys.

"You'd let us stay?" Daniel asked in disbelief. Jaiden giggled, "Of course! We aren't just going to leave you to be killed out there!" She told them. "Though we must warn you, not all of us take kindly to strangers due to certain circumstances." Malachi warned. 

Stephen perked up, "Elaborate?" He asked hoping to deter Dan and Hosuh from wanting to join the camp. Malachi sighed as he began his story, "Most of us who live here were here at the beginning of the apocalypse and helped build this place. We were happy, but we had no leader. One day a small group joined. A few months later the camp made the leader of that group our leader, but we weren't ready for his second skin to start showing. The leader was reckless with our supplies and our people, he was also extremely strict about the horrid rules he created and made harsh punishments for any who defied him." Malachi explained with a hidden pained tone. 

"Don't worry though, we have a new leader! That risked their life to take his place and restored our hope!" Jaiden added with a smile. "Is your leader going to be happy with us joining?" Hosuh asked nervously. Jaiden giggled, "They'd be just fine having you join! They love newcomers!" She told Hosuh.

Malachi checked the height of Sun. "It seems to be about noon. Our shift should be over so we'll let you in and show you your sleepin' quarters." He said before turning around to bang on the gigantic door behind him. "Open up!" He yelled. "We've got three people looking to stay with us!" Jaiden added. 

The gates opened slowly with a loud creak. Malachi and Jaiden started to walk in but stopped when they noticed the group not moving and looking star-struck at the inside of the camp. They both looked at each other before grabbing them and pulling them in before the gates closed back on them. 

The inside of the camp was clean and big. There was a huge common area that was surrounded by neatly rowed wooden cabins. Dirt pathways lead to each building which by one look you could tell were carefully constructed with much thought. The people living in the camp went about their daily duties. Men and women taking care of the farm and animals. Cooks setting out food and older children setting out silverware and plates for lunch. 

A tall boy walked over to the group. "So, names? Intentions?" He asked. "I'm Daniel, that's Hosuh and Stephen. We've come to see if we could stay here." Daniel explained to the boy. "I'm James, Nice to meet you!" James told them happily making Dan and Hosuh less nervous about the other survivors opinions. 

"Anyways, Welcome to our humble abode for now." Malachi told them, spreading his arms to show the camp behind him. "For now?" Stephen asked in suspicion. "Well," Malachi started, "You might want to leave. Not everyone likes to settle down after wanderin' a'ound the wastelands for so long, like our leader." He explained. "None of you are the leader?" Daniel asked. 

Malachi chuckled, "Hah! Nope! They are just guards while I just help run the camp whenever our leader leaves for a supply run or a small adventure." He told Dan. "Are they on one now?" Hosuh asked curious about the leader. "Yes, they actually left about an hour ago, but we should expect them back by nightfall." Malachi told them, "But until then we should get you your own cabin to stay in!" He said as he lead them to a newer looking cabin.

"We get our own cabin?" Dan asked in disbelief as they put their bags on the floor. "Yep!" Malachi told them, enjoying their reactions. "We each have different roles here, some are builders, others cut wood, scavenge for supplies, farm, and more! We'll discuss your roles tomorrow with our leader." He informed them.

"Thank you!" Dan and Hosuh both shouted while Stephen muttered one after. "No need to thank me, you should thank our leader in the mornin' until then you should all take a shower and go to bed." Malachi told them. 

"Showers!?" They all yelled in excitement as Malachi chuckled, leaving them to fight over who would shower first. 

~~~Timeskip to the Morning~~~

"Good mornin'! Wakey Wakey!" The group groaned as Malachi banged two pans he stole from the kitchen, "It's time for you to meet our leader!" He yelled. "We're up! We're up! Geez!" Stephen groaned as he swatted at Malachi's blurry figure. "Hey, you might want to lose to attitude. It could make a difference whether you stay or not." Malachi joked. 

"Yeah, Yeah..." Stephen said rudely as he rolled his eyes. "Owww!" Stephen yelled after Hosuh hit him over the head. "Behave! I don't want to go back out there again!" Hosuh told Stephen out of the hearing of Malachi. 

"Get dressed and we'll leave." Malachi told them, handing them a bag of unused clothing. "We even get new clothes!" Dan exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas as he looked through the clothes. "They aren't exactly new, but they haven't been worn yet. Y/n brought them back last night." Malachi explained.

"Who?" Stephen asked. "Y/n?" Malachi tried to refresh his memory before realizing his mistake, "Ohh, I never told you that our leader's name was Y/n!" Stephen took in the information, not knowing why he was bothering to remember someone insignificant. "Anyways, I'll be outside waiting for you guys to get dressed." Malachi told them before he walked outside to the porch.

After everyone got changed they stepped outside to see Malachi tapping his foot impatiently. "Ok," He started, "We are going to have breakfast with Y/n." He told them as he lead them towards the center of the camp. At hearing the word 'breakfast' the boys' stomachs growled. "Breakfast! We haven't eaten in days!" Dan exclaimed while both Stephen and Hosuh nodded in agreement. 

Malachi sweat dropped at Dan's and the other's eagerness to eat. "We're here..." He announced. Their were people setting out food and plates while others set out tables to sit at and eat. "I smell eggs!" Dan exclaimed. "I smell waffles!" Stephen yelled. "I smell newbies..." The group quickly turned towards the stranger who joined their conversation.

"Who are you?!" Stephen demanded. "I'm Y/n, the leader of this little camp, but before we discuss your lodging here we should eat." You introduced yourself as you got in line for breakfast, though Dan and Hosuh were a bit distracted by the food. "You even have milk for cereal here!" Daniel yelled.

You nodded proudly, "Freshly made by our farmers. The food you see here is made by our cooks." You explained. "Could I become a cook?" Hosuh asked you. "If you're ok with being one of the only guys." You told Hosuh, "I mean, we're not being biased on gender, but the guys here kinda don't know how to even make a simple... anything really." Hosuh didn't give it much thought before responding, "It's okay."

"Hey," A group of random survivors that were farther up in the line started, "Y/n you can cut in front of us!" They told you. You smiled at your people's kindness, "No, no. I'm not going to do that. You know that it's my responsibility to put your needs in front of mine." You told them. "Idiot," Malachi reprimanded you, "Your going to die if you don't eat. Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't eaten in the last few days!"

You frowned at the fact that someone realized, "You purposely told me to meet them during breakfast to get me to eat too?" You asked him. "Yep! I'm a genius!" Malachi smirked as he said this. "Which is why you asked your boyfriend for a plan to get me to eat?" You asked again to try to embarrass him. Malachi blushed, "For the last time we're not together!" He exclaimed, "I came up with this one this time!"

"Sure..." You pretended not to believe him. Turning to the others you grabbed a plate and handed it to Stephen, "Well, let's get you guys some food, and I will also get some food too... Then we can see what we can do for you."

~

"So," You began, "Hosuh wants to be a cook, so we'll introduce him to the others. Dan what would you like to do?" You asked Daniel. "What is there for me to do?" Daniel asked himself, "I'm not exactly the strongest or smartest." He told you. 

"Hmmmm, What did you do before the apocalypse?" You asked him. "We were all youtubers from youtube channel called Danplan." He told you. "I planned and edited every video, but I don't see how that could help determine what I could do here though." Dan said with doubt.

While you were thinking about the possible jobs Daniel would be able to do, Malachi abruptly got up. "Uhhhhh, I'll be right back!" He yelled as he ran to get something, or rather some people. "Don't mind him." You waved his odd behavior off, "You would be a great manager of our supplies." You informed him. 

"What does that mean?" Dan asked. "You will regulate and record the supplies coming in from runs and supplies coming out from needing food or medicines. You get it?" You asked him. "Yeah." He nodded before you turned to the last group member. 

"Now, Stephen was it?" You asked the boy. "Yes." Stephen said, "And I already know that I want to be a scavenger." He told you, not even asking if it was an option. "You want to risk your life to find supplies for our camp? I like you!" You stated without thinking.

"W-what?" Stephen asked, blushing due to your thoughtless words. You looked at everyone confused, "Did I say something?" You asked yourself. "You told him that you like him which can be misinterpreted as an 'I love you.'" A familiar voice came from behind you. "Oh, that makes sense!" You said without turning around to look at who was behind you.

"Jay!?" The group yelled in surprise. "Long time no see!" Another familiar figure popped out from behind Jay. "Ann!?" Dan yelled, "What are you doing here?" 

"Me and Ann were together when the world went to crap. We looked for you guys, but you were nowhere to be found. We later ended up finding this place a few months after the beginning of the apocalypse." Jay explained calmly.

"What are your jobs?" Dan asked Ann. "I'm one of the cooks along with helping with daily chores around the camp. Jay here is an ex-scavenger due to certain circumstances." Ann explained. "I had to quit due to Malachi getting hurt during one of our runs and breaking his leg. Luckily it healed, but not completely so I'm staying in the camp as a doctor." Jay explained while Ann was holding onto his hand. Dan saw this and asked Jay, "Are you and Ann dating?" 

Ann giggled, "No, I see Jay as more of a brother figure since we've been stuck together since the beginning of the apocalypse." Dan let out a subtle sigh of relief, only being heard by you and Malachi. 

"You know each other?" You asked them. "We worked together." Stephen elaborated for you and Malachi. "Cool!" You said, "So, Ann you can show Hosuh the other cooks! Jay, you can show Dan what his job is since you pretty much already do his job on top of being the doctor. Stephen, you will go with me on our next run!" You explained, giving Jay and Ann half of your job so that you wouldn't have to do it. 

"Will do!" Ann told you as she grabbed Hosuh and ran. "Let's also go." Jay told Dan you nodded as he watched Ann go. "I guess I'll just wander a'ound then..." Malachi said as he left(Fun fact I pronounce 'around' as 'awound' and I don't purposely pronounce it like that). "Hehe! Your group sure is lively." You told Stephen after everyone left. "Yeah..." Stephen agreed. "Meet me tomorrow morning at the gates. Eat breakfast first, then we'll be going on a short run to the nearest hospital." You told him before leaving to do your duties as leader.

~~~Timeskip to next Morning~~~

"You made it!" You shouted as Stephen walked over to you, "Let's get you a weapon. Here!" You handed him a gun. "I don't need a gun." He shoved it away. You puffed in annoyance, "Your taking one just in case." You told him, giving it to him again. "Fine." He grumbled as he strapped the gun to his belt. "Now, stay here. I'm going to get one of our cars." You told him. He took a second before shouting in disbelief, "Cars?!"

"I'm back!~" You said as you played with the car keys, "Come on! We have to get medical supplies since we're running out." You told Stephen, who seemed reluctant to get in the car. You shoved him in before going to sit in the driver's seat. 

While driving to the hospital it was made obvious that you couldn't drive very well. "Watch out!" You heard Stephen yell as you swerved away after almost hitting a tree. "Stay on the road! Your driving as if you've never driven before." Stephen yelled at you. You looked away. Stephen took that as you admitting to never driving before, "You've never driven?!" He screamed at you in frustration but also in fear.

"...Malachi was teaching me...!" You told him. "I've never needed to. Before the apocalypse I lived in a very small town where no one ever needed a car since you could easily walk there." You admitted, pouting cutely. "...." Stephen didn't answer and instead looked away to hide a growing blush. You both drove in a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"Your an idiot." Stephen told you, turning back around suddenly. You pouted again, "Meanie!" Stephen rolled his eyes, "Childish." He commented. You growled as you speed up the car and then slammed on the brakes. Stephen, who wasn't expecting you to do that, flung forwards and hit his head on the window. 

"What was that?!" He shouted at you. You smirked at the red mark on his head, "You should learn to shut up!" You told him, "Also, you wouldn't be hurt if you had worn a seatbelt." Chuckling as you showed him your seatbelt neatly buckled. 

~~~Timeskip a few hours~~~

After arriving at the hospital you parked the car next to the entrance. You quietly snuck into the hospital with Stephen following close behind. As you searched for medicine and other useful supplies neither you or Stephen talked since he was still sour about your earlier actions. An hour into the search you had gotten used to your surroundings enough to freely joke around.

"EEp!" You screamed, pretending to be scared by a noise, "What was that?" You asked dramatically looking around. Stephen however didn't notice your joking tone and took you seriously, "It's only a zombie," He told you as he killed one, "And would you be quiet? Your just attracting walkers." He told you annoyed. "Sorry." You told him sarcastically though unintentionally sounding sincere. 

You both went back into silence for a few moments before seeing a zombie approaching Stephen slowly. You smirked as you watched it limp up behind him. Pulling out your gun you aimed it at the zombie but didn't shoot it. The zombie reached out its ugly rotting hand and grabbed Stephen's shoulder. 

Stephen jumped back, knocking over a cabinet in surprise. The zombie fell on him and made futile attempts to bite Stephen, who was using all his might to push the zombie away. Only as he let the zombie slip from his grasp did you shoot the zombie in the head, "That's why you should always carry a gun." You told him as he looked at you in shock. "Also, would you be quiet? Your going to attract zombies." You mocked his words as you remembered his girlish screams. 

Stephen glared at you, but still was glad you had saved his life. As he stared at you the harder it was to stay mad at you. Instead of yelling at you like he would anybody else he began to laugh. You were startled at first when he laughed instead of yelling at you like he usually would. "Seems I've grown on you!" You laughed once you regained your composer. He playfully rolled his eyes at you, you giggled knowing that it would be a fun rest of the day scavenging with Stephen after the tension was broken. 

~~~Timeskip to After your done scavenging the Hospital~~~

The car ride wasn't at all boring on your way back. It was full of jokes and funny stories from before the apocalypse. There was almost no silence except for brief pauses when you didn't know what to say. "Thanks for coming along with me it means a lot." You told Stephen during the drive back. He didn't respond immediately and stayed quiet behind the wheel, since he didn't want you driving them to both of your death beds. 

He looked annoyed, "I didn't do anything. All I did was insult you and be rude the whole time." He told you, confused at why you were thanking him. You snickered at this, "First, Your fun to mess with. Second, you also found the most supplies. Third, we don't have many scavengers any more due to them either dying, getting hurt or cowering out." You told him the truth. 

"I'm fun?" He asked, his face brightening up at your beginning words making you sweat drop at the fact he ignored your short speech. "Yeah," You told him. "You should have seen your face when that zombie came up behind you!" You laughed. Stephen face became red, "I could of died!" He told you. "I was there to help you." You told him as you waved him off. 

The car became silent again. Stephen took this time to observe your features while also keeping an eye on the road. You were perfect in his eyes. Perfect smile, attitude, eyes- eye he corrected himself. You covered one eye with your hair. This peaked his curiosity, "Hey, why do you cover your eye?" He asked you. 

"Kinda personal... (take me on a date first)." You told him, thinking the last part. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." He said, feeling bad for asking since it seemed to make your slightly uncomfortable. "It's fine..." You giggled at his concern, " ]Maybe I'll tell you in the future."

"When in the future?" He asked. "I don't know?" You thought, "Tonight? Next week? When we get married? Next year?" You told him. "What did you just say?" Stephen asked thinking he misheard part of what you said. You laughed nervously at your slip up, "Maybe next week?" You told him. "No, After that." He said. "Next year?" You told him. 

At this point he could tell by the look on your face that you were avoiding answering his question. "Your so frustrating!" He told you. "You know you love me!" You told him jokingly, not expecting him to answer. "I do."

"What?" You asked, turning around for looking out the window to see his flustered face. "What?" He asked pretending to not know what you were asking. 

~~~Timeskip to Next Morning~~~

"You've been oftly quiet." Malachi noted, pausing from eating his poptart, "Something happen between you two?" He asked, looking between you and Stephen. You both sat awkwardly next to each other since it was embarrassing to talk to one another after last night. "Nothing!" You yelled in unison. Malachi didn't look convinced, "Hmmm, suspicious." He whispered to himself as he resumed eating his poptart dipped in milk. 

Ann watched in boredom, shoving a spoon full of cereal in her mouth, "You guys are boring." She stated while chewing. She slid over to Malachi, "Hey, Malachi do you think that they have kissed yet?" She whispered loudly. Malachi shook his head, "No, I think Y/n said something without thinking again or said something cheekily thinking Stephen wouldn't notice." He told her after glancing at a jealous looking Daniel, who watched him like a hawk.

"You're probably right..." Ann sighed in disappointment, "Do you ship them?" She asked him. Malachi chuckled, "Not as much as I ship Watermelon." He told her, glancing at Daniel again. Ann looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about?" Malachi chuckled, "Think about it. Green and Pink..." He told her.

"Green... Dan? But who's pink..." She thought, "Me!?" She yelled loudly catching a lot of people's attention. "You like your ship name? You can't really combine Dan and Ann, but the colors reminded me of watermelon." He explained. Ann didn't respond, instead she stood up and walked away blushing.

"Hey Dan," Malachi called, "Could you go check on Ann? She didn't look to good when she left." He told Daniel. He looked concerned, "Really? I'll go check now." Daniel walked after her without hesitation. "Hehehe..." Malachi chuckled creepily as his plans went into motion. 

"Your an idiot." You told him, breaking him out of his little shipping moment. "I came up with that plan myself!" He defended himself. "I know. I was talking about you not including me." You told him with a mischievous grin. "Let's just continue to eat." You said, glancing at a jealous Hosuh watching you talk to Malachi. "See Hosuh looks like he could use some company!" You told Malachi, using his own trick against him without him knowing.

~~~Timeskip about a Month~~~

"You're group has really made our camp more lively." You told Stephen as you sat on the edge of the walls looking at the stars. "It's been almost a month since we've joined." Stephen told you. "Yes," You agreed, "Which is why I've decided to show you why I hide my eye." You told him. 

"You trust me?" He asked surprised. "Why wouldn't I?" You asked smiling, "You've saved my life plenty of times." You told him. "But-" "Shut up." You told him. "I'm showing you whether you like it or not." You tucked your hair behind your eye. There was a long crooked scar over you white blind eye.

"What happened?" Stephen asked you, putting his hand on your cheek as he got a good look at it. You put you hand over his, "I got this when I rebelled against our old leader. First time I stood up to him we didn't have the tools or followers to win against him. As a punishment he cut my eye out. Second time I was able to convince him to have a gun fight to decide the leader. He thought that it would be a fair fight, but he didn't know that we had taken his bullet out of his gun. I killed him without hesitation. I didn't want to take his life but I couldn't let anyone else suffer." You explained before moving your hand away to cover your eye again.

But you were stopped, "You shouldn't cover your eye when your with me." Stephen told you as he pushed your hair back behind your ear. "Why is that?" You asked him. "You shouldn't feel insecure with me. You should feel free to be yourself." He confessed to you. You smiled at this, "That's what I love about you. You like me for me and don't care for others' opinions." You told him without thinking. 

"You love...?" Stephen asked in surprise of your words. You nodded, "Yes." You kissed his cheek softly before grabbing a piece of mud that you had for whatever weird reason and smudged it on his other. Before he had time to react you ran away, laughing loudly once he snapped out of it and chased after you with mock anger.

~Bonus~

"So, you said that I was free to be myself?" You asked your boyfriend as you laid onto his shoulder. "Yeah?" He said, wandering what you were going to do this time. You sighed, "I ship Hosuh and Malachi, and Hosuh has obviously gained feelings for Malachi, who also started to grow feelings for Hosuh. What do you think will happen?" You asked Stephen. 

He looked at you like you were crazy, "Seriously Y/n? You're asking me this?" He said. You shrugged, "Well, you did say I was free to do anything. Also, I'm concerned about Malachi. He's my cousin. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." You explained.

"He's your cousin?" Stephen asked confused. "Yes, I've told you this plenty of times. Were you even listening to me?" You asked annoyed that your boyfriend wasn't actually listening to your rambles.

"I may or may not zone out." He told you. "Due to my beauty?" You joked. Stephen blushed, "I- Uhh, y-yes..." He admitted. "Oh my Gosh! I was joking!" You told him causing him to grow even redder in embarrassment. 

~

"Hey Jay." You greeted as he walked up to you. "Hi Y/n," He greeted back, "Have you seen Malachi?" He asked you. "I think I saw him with Hosuh. You need him for something?" You asked, "Ohh, Are you jealous?!" You asked, making up stuff in your mind.

"No, I just needed to ask him something." Jay told you, ignoring your last question. "Like what? Listen it's okay to be jealous, but Malachi might not like you and like Hosuh more." You told him. "What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused about what you were rambling on about. "Nothing! Just talking without thinking again!" You covered your mouth to keep from spilling more. 

"Tell me the truth." Jay demanded. "Hosuh totally doesn't have a crush on Malachi! And Malachi totally isn't freaking out about it and telling me that he feels the same. Yeah, that's totally not happening." You told him before covering your mouth again. "What?" Jay asked, looking a bit jealous, but then again it could be your mind making things up again. 

You looked around for anyone until you spotted Stephen, "Stephen help me!" You called for him. He jogged over, "What is going on?" Stephen asked Jay. "Just asking Y/n a few questions." He answered bluntly. "Maybe you could ask them later." Stephen tried to negotiate. Jay shook his head, "One last question." He told Stephen. 

"No thanks!" You told him, "If you ask me another question I might end up telling you that I once told Malachi that we're in the middle of the Apocalypse and there are no rules, and he came up with the idea that killing Hosuh would solve his crush." You ended up spilling the truth. 

"You what?" Jay asked only to be pushed aside, "How are you the leader here? You can't even keep your mouth shut for more than a second." Stephen asked you in disbelief. "Sorry," You apologized, "But if I never shut up than you wouldn't of told me to shut up, and then I wouldn't of gotten to save you from that walker I let sneak up behind you and attack you- Oops..." You cut yourself off after realizing you said to much again.

"You little-" Stephen growled in anger. "Have Mercy!" You screamed as you made a run for it, laughing like always as you were chased.


	15. Spirit Animals (Bunny!Ohmwrecker x Wolf!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have animals that represent their soul. Your soul is a wolf. What happens when your wolf senses your mate, and that mate just so happens to be your prey?

"I'm going out with my friends!" You called out to your parents. "Ok! Have fun!" Your mother responded from the kitchen as your father looked up from his newspaper from on his leather chair, "Don't get into any trouble." He said grumpily, only to look back down a second later. "I won't!" You answered as you rushed out the door. Once you had completely shut the front door you scoffed at your father's words, "Don't get into trouble!" You mocked him.

Running down the streets you smiled, feeling free from your strict home. Your family, or pack as your parents called it, was very stubborn when it came to holding onto traditions such as gender roles and same animal mates. Your parents are both pure blooded wolves and believed that you would continue that lineage while also being a good wife/husband. You hated the thought of being tied down by a relationship like theirs so you began a new 'family' with your friends, who your parents greatly disapproved of due to some of them being prey instead of a predator like you..

Now, you might be a little confused but I'll explain for you. The world is filled with people with souls connected to the spirits of deceased animals. These animals choose you from birth by looking into your soul and seeing your personality. They fuse into you allowing for your body to grow in communion with said animal. Usually the animal that you got depended on your parents but as times changed so did relationships between species allowing for new animal species and friendships between each other. Another thing that helped that change to start was that many started to, once finding their soulmates, not reject them due to them being the other species. Your parents were one of those who once finding their soulmate were not happy that they weren't the same species and rejected them. You how ever promised yourself to accept your soulmate no matter what species.

You shook your head, chuckling a bit, as you stopped pretending to be a narrator. You turned a corner into a dark alleyway, swiftly making your way to your hideout. You were meeting up with your friend F/n today, but were running a bit late due to waking up an hour later than expected. As you spotted the entrance of your base, you started sprinting over towards it. 

Once arriving at the doors of your base, which was actually an abandoned an apartment, you swug them open. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who it was that just busted into their hideout. They were tensed up but quickly relaxed once they saw that it was only you, quickly going back to causing a mess to the area. You growled at this, 'Why did my pack have to end up like Fairytail's guild? We can't ever get anything done around here.' You thought to yourself as you solemnly watched your packmates act like complete children.

"Finally Y/n!" You heard a voice from behind you, "Come on let's go!" You felt a tug on your arm leading you out of the hideout. You turned around to see your best friend F/n, the one that was waiting for you to meet her an hour ago. "Ok,Ok!" You told her, "Geez, no need to be so demanding!" She huffed at your easy-going tone. "No one would ever guess that your the alpha of the P/n(pack name)!" She said, laughing a bit at the end as you both walked through the alleyways.

"So?" You asked, "Who cares if I run the baddest pack of predators in the city?" You really didn't see what was so cool about it, especially after seeing the supposed 'most terrifying' pack members fighting over the last oreo just a minute ago. "Everyone who wants to be in your position." She responded, "Your lucky that everyone in the pack adores your leadership skills, ..not to mention the fact that you don't care enough to be strict." She told you as you shrugged it off even though you knew that it was true, most leaders never last long due to being dethroned by one of the other pack members.

"You only need to get a mate!" She told you, "Then your pack would be complete!" "Shut up!" You told her getting flustered. "There's no way I'm getting a mate!" You told her, "What!?" She yelled, grabbing you by your shoulders and shaking you wildly. "I don't need a mate, I'm fine on my own. They'll only drag me down..." You told her half truthfully as you did want a mate, but thought it would distract you from your pack and your loyalty was to the pack not your mate.

"You have no clue how amazing a mate is," F/n started, still shaking you but a bit less as she was focused on her speech, "I have R/n and I don't even know what I'd do without him!" She finished, letting go of you as she drew a dreamy sigh, thinking about her mate. "Yeah?" You asked still not buying into it.

"They could help you run the pack!" She added. "And if they're not a predator?" You asked worried about your pack's view on your mate, to be honest you could care less what your parents had to say about your mate. "What are the chances of that?" She said, "But if it makes you happy we will all except your mate regardless." She told you reassuringly.

"That's nice and all but I'm just going to stop talking about this and go shopping for supplies like we planned." You told her, finally getting annoyed by her insisting. "Right!" She yelled, forgetting they were nearing a more public area, "We're going to buy paint to graffiti our territory!" You quickly muffled her mouth, "Shhh!" You told her as you looked around to see if anyone was around, "Could you have said that any louder?" You hissed out. 

"Well-" She began to respond but before she could you stopped her, "Rhetorical question." You told her, "Ohh..." She responded. "Yeah, Now let's go." You said as you both walked out of the alley way and into the busy city streets. 

~~~Timeskip to Store~~~

"Which color should we go with?" F/n asked you, "Green or Pink?" You face palmed at her question. "F/n we've been over this, our turf colours are green, purple and silver..." You told her. "Ohh!" She said as she stared at the spray cans in her hands, "So green?" She asked. "Yes." You told her, a bit done with her oblivious nature. 

Just as you were about to comment on her confusion about your gang colors you felt your wolf awaken. You looked around in confusion. Your wolf almost never came out unless a threat or another Alpha showed up. You sniffed the air around you to see if you could find their trail. Instead, you smelled a strong scent of F/s(favorite smell). 

"Do you smell that?" You asked a incredibly confused f/n. "Umm... no?" F/n told you as she sniffed the air for herself, "What do you smell?" She asked you. "A nice F/s smell... My favorite..." You told her. All of a sudden you felt your wolf's emotions of excitement along with their incoherent howls, "My wolf is freaking out too!" You told her as you grabbed you shirt over where your heart was as you felt it beat erratically. 

"You've found your soulmate!" F/n squealed, "Go follow the scent! I'll take care of this, now go!" She ushered you away, grabbing the supplies from your hands. "Ok...?" You were left dumbfounded as F/n kicked you out of the store. You blinked as you processed what had just happened before snapping out of it as you smelled the F/s scent again. 

You followed the scent around the outdoor mall until you were met with the sight of a video game store. You continued to follow the scent into the store trying not to get distracted by the shiny new games in front of you. "Ohhh! My favorite F/g (favorite game)-" You squealed as you saw the newest version of F/g, "I haven't gotten the chance to buy or play it yet!" You said to yourself as you reached into your pocket for your wallet.

"Wait!" You stopped yourself, "I'm supposed to find my mate..." You said sweat dropping at your own forgetfulness. You reluctantly peeled your eyes away from the game display to follow the scent. It work for at least two seconds before you turned back to the display and plucked up a few games and made your way to the cashier. 

As you placed the games onto the counter you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see a man with a cross scar on his eye in a red hoodie with horns on the hood, "Ummm, excuse me?" He said. "Yes?" You asked, confused on why this random guy came up to you. "My friend thinks that you might be his mate..." He told you awkwardly. You blinked a few times as you stared at him blankly, "Really?" You asked finally responding, "My animal had been freaking out..." You added. 

The man sweatdropped at your answer, "Well, I can show you where he is..." He told you, "He and our friends are just outside the store." You warily nodded, slightly suspicious of the stranger in front of you. "Let me pay for this and I'll be out Mr...?" You asked for his name. 

"Luke but you can call me Cartoonz." He told you. "I'm Y/n." You held out your hand, "Nice to meet you." He shook your hand as you both grinned at each other. "Well Cartoonz, I'll see you in a minute." You told him as he nodded, waving goodbye to you. You turned back around to pay for your new video games. 

"That will be 145 dollars please." The cashier told you. Looking down at your wallet you reluctantly gave him your money. "Thank you! Have a good day!" The cashier said as you took the receipt. "You too..." You read the boy's name tag, "Malachi?" The boy, now known as Malachi, smiled at you and waved to you as you exited the store.

After walking out of the store you looked around for Cartoonz. "Y/n over here!" You heard his familiar voice ring through out the area. Turning towards where you heard his voice you saw him with about three people beside him, waving his hand frantically to gain your attention. Once you made it to his group he introduced you to them, "I'd like you to meet my friends Johnathon or Delirious, Joe or Squirrel, and finally Ryan or Ohm." He said pointing to each. 

You sniffed the air once again smelling the sweet F/s. You followed the scent towards Ohm, leaning down towards him. "Ummm... Hi?" He said nervously as you stared down at him. "Mate." You said unable to control the words from coming out of your mouth. Ohm's eyes widened as you said this, "Your really my mate?" He asked you nervously. You tilted your head confused, but before you could ask Delirious chimed in, "Ryan's animal is really shy and only reacted a little when he smelled you." 

"Hhmm, What animal are you?" You asked mostly to Ohm but also to the others as well. Cartoonz went first, "I'm a fox!" He said proudly. "I'm a raccoon!" Delirious told you. Squirrel didn't really say anything, "My name's self explanatory." He said. You all than turned to Ryan who shrunk at the attention, "B-bunny..." He responded. 

"What?!" You shouted loudly gaining weird looks from several passersby and causing Ohm to flinch, "Sorry... I'm just surprised." You apologized. "Why is that?" Cartoonz asked. You nervously scratched your arm, "Well, I'm a-" You were cut off by F/n running towards you with a few bags around her arms. 

"Y/n there you are!" She said out of breath, "I got the paint to mark our territory!" She told you, oblivious to the group of omnivores and herbivores in front of you. "Territory?" Cartoonz asked confused. "F/n, please don't-" You tried to stop her but she kept on rambling, "Did you find your mate?" She asked as you nodded, giving up and accepting your fate, "What is he? A wolf like you or...-" She finally stopped as she took notice of the group collectively backing up from you and her.

"Your a predator!" Squirrel yelled out in fear as both him and Ryan hid behind Cartoonz and Delirious. "Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" F/n asked still a little clueless on the situation. You slowly took a step towards their group, reaching out your hand, "P-please?" You begged but instead they all took another step back.

"Ohm?" You begged your mate again. You frowned as your mate began to shake in fear. "Stay away from him." Luke demanded. "B-but!-" You tried to defend yourself only to shot down by Delirious, "No you predators are horrible! Your the reason mine and Ohm's family are dead!" He yelled at you. 

You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. You shook the tears away, growling as you grabbed the bags from F/n's arms and walked away without a word. 

"You shouldn't have said that..." F/n told the group once she saw that you were out of seeing distance. "What do you know your just another predator!" Squirrel yelled at her angrily. She sighed, "No, no I'm not..." She revealed to them. "What?" Cartoonz asked dumbfounded that a predator would hang around anyone but a predator. "I'm a deer," F/n told them, "Y/n is kindest Predator you'll ever meet they took me into their pack after finding me in their territory beaten half to death." As she told them this Ryan changed his view on you and decided to try his chances on being your mate.

Walking past Cartoonz and Delirious's protection, Ryan went straight up to F/n, "Can you tell me where Y/n is?" He asked with a bit of confidence. "They might of gone back to our pack," She responded, "I can show you where it is but after you'll have to find them yourself." "Okay!" Ryan said gaining more confidence.

F/n nodded satisfied by his answer. "Well, all who are coming follow me!" She said as everyone followed her towards your hideout. After a few minutes of sience F/n couldn't take it and started up a conversation, "Did you know that Y/n is a purebred wolf?"She asked them. "What!? But those are rare!" "I know, they can even transform it a wolf!" She bragged for you. 

"I'm a purebred bunny..." Ohm revealed to F/n. "Really?! Two purebreds as mates! I wonder what your kids would look like!" She started rambling not noticing the growing blush on Ohm's face. "But first, who would be the bottom and top? Would y/n be a top cuz they're a wolf and your a bunny or...-" She continued, only stopping once she looked over to see all four grown men blushing crazily. "Time to stop!" Luke told her, wondering if she ever felt embarrassed about the things she said.

"Umm... Shouldn't we move around this area?" Squirrel asked as they moved into a darker alley way marked with a green, purple and silver symbols on the walls. "Why?" F/n asked oblivious to why they wanted to get away from the spot where they would find you. "We're heading straight into p/n's territory, We'll be killed if we're found in there!" Delirious told her. 

"Oh!" F/n said in realization, "I forgot to tell you that Y/n is the alpha of the P/n!" "What?!" The whole group yelled in shock. "Yep...." She said as she walked up to an abandoned apartment building, "We're here!" She told them, "This is where Ryan is going to split and look for Y/n while you three follow me into our base." She explained.

"But what if Ryan is attacked?" Cartoonz asked F/n. "That won't happen(a little something called plot convenience). Y/n would save him if anything were to happen to him." She reassured him, "You ok with this Ohm?" Ohm nodded, "I can smell them... " He informed them , "I'll see you later?" "Yep, good luck."

~~~Timeskip brought to you by the gang meeting your pack members~~~

"What are you doing in our territory?" A voice called out to Ryan in the darkness. "Umm... I-I'm looking for Y/n..." He stuttered out. "Why do you need them?" A larger man emerged from the shadows. "They're my mate-" Ryan was cut off by the man's laughter, "As if! Alpha would never have such a wimp for a mate! They deserve someone like me!" He told Ryan as he pounced on him.

Just as the man was about to punch Ryan in the face you showed up, "Would you just shut up already? I told you a thousand times that I'm not going to choose you as a replacement mate. Ever." You told R/n angrily. While R/n seemed tough he was actually the omega in your pack. He whimpered as you kicked him off of Ryan and watched the coward run from you both. 

"Are you okay?" You asked once you sure R/n wasn't coming back. "Y-yes..." Ryan stuttered, still stunned from you saving him. "...I understand if you don't want to be mates with me..." You told him, looking away from his gaze. "N-no, I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to prove you were good." He told you. 

You looked at him confused by his words. "F/n told us her story of you helping her..." He told you. "Oh, Well let's get to the base," You told him as you wrapped your arms around his waist, "I got to announce to the pack that I found my mate." You whispered into his ear making Ryan flush red. "Also, would you like to join my pack as the alpha's mate? Everyone would be glad to have you." You asked him. Ryan froze for a second before tilting his head up/backwards to meet your gaze. Kissing your lips softly and quickly, he said, "I would love too..."


	16. Minority Squad (Terroriser x Male!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are like H20Delirious, you've never shown your face, not even to your friends the Banana Bus Crew. None of them know anything about you as you were very private, actually shy but they didn't need to know that. You've known them since the beginning, but one day Brian invites you to join them on the Minecraft server and you might just reveal your darkest secret?

You were editing your latest video, a Dead By Daylight episode with Ohmwrecker. You sighed from boredom, looking up from the screen to peer across your room. You just wanted to find something to pull you away from your work, but nothing happened to particularly catch your attention and distract you. 

Once returning to editing your video you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You eagerly pulled it out and checked the notification on the home screen. It was a text from Brian, or as your fans called him Terroriser, aka your not-so-little crush. Your face flushed pink, though not very visible you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. Responding quickly as you read the messages -

Brian - Hey

Y/n - Hi

Brian - I was wondering if you would like to join Me and Marcel and Evan. We're making a minecraft video again.

Y/n - Sure! I would love too. 

Brian - Great! We're recording in an hour.

Y/n - K, sounds good.

You smiled as you sent your last message to Brian. Jumping up from your chair you happily saved your work and busied yourself with getting ready, not that you needed to. No one would be seeing your face, but it also meant you didn't have to edit for now. 

~~~Timeskip to Recording~~~

"All right!" Evan started, "Welcome back, so uhh... We decided to start our own little group okay? As you know from before this is the minority club." He explained to the viewers, "All right, All right. We had to hire two extra guys though Marcel," He addressed the situation to Marcel, both you and Brian standing to the side, "We had to hire Brain and Y/n because they, cuz they..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. "We needed more people." Marcel cut in. "Yeah! And they knew where-" Evan said before being interrupted by Brian.

"You told me it was because I was freaking Irish!" He yelled angrily, "You said man, we're the minority as well!" You sweat dropped at the situation before realizing you weren't a minority, or at least they didn't know you were one since you didn't give out any information about yourself. "Umm, I'm not a minority..." You tried to tell them but Evan talked over you.

"Well listen," He started, "The guy we're targeting is also Irish." Evan explained. Brian stopped his rage, "okay, yeah." He agreed. "So we can't use that backstory." Evan said. "Yeah, we made this one up..." Marcel began, "You're a cyborg! There's only one of you!" "Ohhh, yeah! ... but what about Y/n?" Evan asked, but wasn't heard over Brain's loud voice.

"That's true! I'm a futuristic...." He paused in the middle of his sentence, "Yeah I'm fine yeah yeah yeah!" He sounded almost like he was trying to convince himself. He moved on afterwards towards the left wall, "Marcel, Marcel!" Brain called him over, "I want to show you something. I have a message behind this block right there." He told Marcel as he hit the block once with his pickaxe. 

"This one?" Marcel asked, breaking the block to see Brian's lovely message. "Yeah." Brain said, you could hear the smirk in his voice. Evan walked behind Marcel to read it only to burst out laughing. "Allllllllll riiiiight!" Brian yelled cheekily, "Let's go! Minority Team! Let's go baby!" He cheered as you giggled, following behind him.

"Wait we forgot about Y/n!" Marcel yelled abruptly, "What makes you a minority?" He asked. You thought about it, "Oh Yeah! I'm from C/n!" You told them. "Not good enough!" Evan told you, urging you to tell them something else. "Ummm, I can't think of anything..." You told them dejectedly. "Come on think!" Brian encouraged you, "What makes you different from others in our group?" You smiled at his words making you remember what made you so different. "There's one thing..." You trailed off, not really wanting to share. 

"What is it?" Marcel asked. "It's kinda personal." You told them, taking your hands away from the keyboard and mouse to scratch your arm nervously. "We can cut it out of the video-" Evan said. "Or you don't have to say it at all." Brian told you. You sighed, "No, no I've been meaning to tell you guys." You told them. 

"And that is?" Evan asked intrigued by your answer. "I'm- I'm (Gay/Bi/Pan/ect.)" You stuttered out. You anxiously waited in a long silence for a response from any one of them. "You like guys?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable..." You told them. "Dude! Welcome to the minority squad!" Marcel welcomed you. "Alright! We have a new permanent member!" Evan celebrated. You blushed at their acceptingness, "Thanks!" They both waved it off as Brian stayed quiet. "No problem! Now let's start our plan!" Evan said. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Guy's that was awesome!" Marcel yelled loudly. "Yeah!" Evan shouted back before checking the time, "It's getting late for me, so I gotta go, see ya later!" He told you all before leaving the call. "I need to go too, Bye!" Marcel parted from the call too. 

"It's just you and me..." Brian awkwardly as he had been somewhat avoiding you after you came out. It kinda hurt that he didn't talk to you at all, you really liked him it sucked that he most likely would continue to avoid you after this. "Yep." You replied bluntly, ready to leave the call. So, you like guys..." He added, increasing the tension. "Yeah..."

"Thank goodness!" He yelled, making you yelp in surprise, "I thought there was no chance of you possibly liking me!" He confessed on accident. "Huh?" You asked in a daze, not fully comprehending what Brian had just said. "I- I mean," He stuttered, "I've liked you for awhile and I was wonderin' if you liked me back?" He asked nervously. "Yes! Holy Fudge! I love you!" You squealed before realizing what you just did, you coughed, "I mean, I've liked you for long time too." You tried to sound not so stupid. 

He turned his camera on, showing his smiling face, "I love you too." You blushed before reaching to turn your camera on, pausing just before you pressed the button. Would he like the way you looked? You inhaled before exhaling deeply and turning your camera on. "Woah..." You heard Brian say. "Is there something wrong?" You asked, running your hand through your hair nervously. "No, It just..." "Just what?" You asked him.

"Your beautiful." He told you. He couldn't stop staring at your features; H/c hair that was H/l, freckles/no freckles, pale/dark/ect. skin color, and your E/c eyes. Your eyes were stunning, he felt like he could just drown in them. You blushed a deep red, flustered by his words. You took notice that he was still staring at you.

You grinned mischievously, turning off your camera again. "Hey!" He whined as you giggled. "You can earn more screen time if you go on a date with me." You told him. "No fair! There's no way to even go on a date with you!" He complained. You rolled your eyes, "I never said the date had to be online." You told him. "Really?" He asked you. "Yep!" 

"Well, what game shall we start with Y/n?" He asked. You thought a bit before picking, "I'm feeling F/g right now!" You told him. "Okay! Be prepared for the best date of your online life!" He told you excitedly as you giggled happily.


	17. (DreamwasTaken x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back home from college in the United States as a surprise for your little brother Tommy. What you didn't realize was that you caught the attention of Dream when you surprise Tommy during one of his minecraft streams. How will Tommy react to Dream simping for his older sibling? 

The day was chilly and breezy as you got off your nine hour flight. You took your time as you got your baggage and waited for your Uber outside the airport. Breathing in the fresh crisp air, you smiled delighted at the sight of your home city. You really wished that your boyfriend could come with you but he was busy at home with work. You quickly sent a quick text notifying him that you had landed as you rushed over to your newly arrived uber. 

You briefly greeted the driver before turning to look out the window and watching as the world began to blur together in a beautiful but dull blend of colors. Upon arriving at your destination, a small nostalgic creamy house, you thanked the driver with a tip and walked up the pavement to the front door. You held your hand up to knock yet you hesitated for a moment. You smiled at your nerves for making you feel so anxious. There was really no reason to feel so nervous, you grew up here with your little brother. 

You breathed in and then out, “It feels nice to be home again." You admitted to yourself as you finally knocked on the front door. You waited for a few seconds. Silence, you huffed in annoyance and knocked again. You tapped your foot as you waited. Patience has never been your virtue that’s for sure. You glared at the door and began to make your way to knock at it once again however the sound of footsteps made you stop. 

The front door opened with a creak as your mother stepped into view. “Hello-? Oh my...!” She exclaimed in shock as she realized just who was in front of her. 

“Hi mom!” You smiled widely, giving her a small awkward wave. 

Your mom rolled her eyes at your usual apprehensive nature. “Come here!” She demanded warmly as she pulled you in for a hug. You felt yourself melt in her familiar safe embrace. 

You laughed as she dragged you inside and sat you down on the couch, and proceeded to barrage you with questions about college life in the states. “It's so good to see you! How has college been? Have you been doing well?” She inquired.

“Yes, I have.” You happily told her about everything that had been happening in your life at the moment. “I even got a boyfriend while I was away. I would have brought him but he said that he was busy.” You told her.

"Really? You'll have to tell us all about him.” 

Looking around the house as you talked you grew curious to where your dad and Tommy were at. Surely they would have heard the commotion? “Where are dad and Tommy?” You asked.

She smiled and replied, “Your father is getting the groceries while Tommy is streaming again.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Really? Seems a bit quiet.” You told her as you remembered the many times you couldn’t concentrate on your own stream with him yelling from the other room. 

With a small reminiscent smile you recalled when you used to stream with Tommy and Toby. It was your favorite thing to do in your freetime, but with college your schedule filled up and you were unable to stream. You had to make the hard decision to take a few year break with small streams during the breaks. Once you were without your stress reliever you found yourself falling into depression and getting anxiety in common everyday events and conversations. 

That’s when you met your boyfriend. He helped you through the stress and though he dropped out, he still assisted in your studies for tests and finals. You’re sure you would have dropped out if he hadn’t been there, and if he ever decided to dump you, you knew you would lose your anchor and quickly fall back into your old state of mind.

“Get the disk!” You heard Tommy scream and snapped out of you down spiralling thoughts. “Great job Tubbo, now he has our stuff!” 

Giggling at Tommy’s sarcastic reply to whatever just occured, you replied, “Nevermind.” You turned to mom and asked, “Do you mind if I go say hello to little Tomathy?”

“Of course dear! I’m sure Tommy would love to see you!” She told you as she began to usher you up the stairs.

As you climbed up the stairs, you could hear Tommy’s loud voice coming from his room. You stifled a laugh and shuffled quietly to the door. You reached for the door and slowly opened it. You winced as it creaked a bit but Tommy didn’t seem to hear. You creeped over behind him and gestured to the chat to keep quiet. As he turned to read the chat you smirked and quietly called out next to his ear, “Oooh Tomathy~” 

Tommy swung around in fright, “The fuc!” He cried out.

“Watch your damn mouth!” You scolded him, jokingly cursing too.

“Y/n?” Tommy asked in surprise.

“The one and only!” You replied, proudly standing in front of him with your arms crossed and a wide grin spread across your face. 

Tommy could only look at you in disbelief. “Why are you here? You should be in college!” He asked.

“I wanted to see my little bro.” You simply told him as you made your way over to read the chat which, by the way, was going crazy.

‘Who is that?’

‘It’s u/n!’

‘His face! Did you see Tommy’s face? Hahaha, the fear!’

‘I remember them!’

‘U/n!’

‘Pogchamp’

‘Are you coming back yet, U/n?’

‘who is u/n?’

‘it’s Tommy’s older sibling’

Reading the messages, you began to answer them, “Hi! I’m related to Tommy.” You told them, dramatically putting the back of your hand over your eyes as you pretended sadness, “Horrible I know.”

Tommy scoffed, “Just go away, I'm streaming right now.” He told you. You pouted as he shooed you away however you weren’t going to give up that easily. 

“O-oh ok…” You let your voice crack, “I just thought you might be happy to see me again after so long…” You whispered just enough that Tommy could hear you. It was hard to keep yourself from breaking the facade to laugh as you watched Tommy’s face fill with regret. Just to test the waters you began to walk towards the door but not without letting out some hiccuped breaths.

“Wait!” Tommy called to you. He stood up from his chair and walked over to hug you, “I'm sorry. I'm really glad to see you. I was just agitated from playing minecraft.” He explained guilty.

“Can I stay then?” You shakily asked as you wiped your tears.

Tommy sighed, “Sure.”

Grinning you turned to Tommy and hugged him back, “Score!” You shouted, “Yah hear that chat? I get to stay here!” Man were you glad you took acting classes and decided to do theater.

His eyes widening in realization he angrily looked at you, “Y-you bastar-!” Tommy tried to stammer out but one look at your face made him freeze.

“You want to finish that?” You threatened with a cynical look in your eyes.

Tommy grumbled under his breath as he walked back to his computer and began to continue with his stream. You kneeled on your knees for a little bit as there were no chairs around for you to sit on, you weren’t mean enough to steal Tommy's chair. You happily watched Tommy play while also reading out donos for him. After a little while you got up to get a chair since you couldn’t feel your feet anymore and that probably wasn’t a good sign. 

You walked back into Tommy’s room with your very own stream chair. It contained some very fond memories of your streaming days. You halted at the doorway when you heard Tommy say something about Dream. You decided to wait at the door to see if Tommy would bring up what Dream was saying.

“Shut up Dream! Don't talk about my sister/brother like that!” He told Dream exasperatedly. 

You put your chair next to Tommy’s and asked him, “What is he saying?”

Tommy glanced at you before looking back at his screen with a scowl, “He’s saying that you’re hot and that I should hook you guys up… Shut up Tubbo, no one cares what you think.”

You smacked Tommy over the head for being rude to Tubbo, “Unplug your headphones, I want to hear them too.” You demanded.

Tommy scoffed and crossed his arms grumpily, “Whatever.”

You cheered and unplugged the headphones. Leaning into the mic, you awkwardly greeted everyone on the other line. “Hello?”

“Y/n!” Tubbo yelled in excitement, “It's nice to talk to you again!”

“You too Tubbo!” You told him, barely holding back from squealing at the boy’s adorableness.

“Nice to meet Tommy's sister/brother.” You heard a familiar voice say, “You're much nicer than him... and good-looking too.”

You felt your cheeks flush a bit however you kept a straight face. “Awww... That's so sweet but I already have a boyfriend.” You told him.

“What?” Tommy exclaimed, flabbergasted at your answer. 

“Oh…?” Dream replied, sounding disappointed. You smiled at this as you had a strong feeling that the disappointment was just as fake as your crying earlier.

“He's just the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met,” You told him, not missing the chance to gush about your boyfriend, “And the added bonus is that he’s also a 11 out of 10.” You winked and sent finger guns at the chat as you said this.

Tommy grabbed your arm and turned to face you with a very serious face and asked you.“What do you mean you have a boyfriend?” 

You looked away from him in favor of talking to Dream some more. “He's the one I want to grow old and have a family with.” You told Dream. 

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Tommy yelled at you.

You stifled your laughter again as you continued to talk about your amazing boyfriend in front of Tommy. You and Dream were living for Tommy’s reactions towards you ignoring him to talk about this ‘boyfriend’ he was never told about. 

Halfway through one of your long rants about how you wanted to adopt Tubbo with your boyfriend, Dream coyly asked, “What's your boyfriend’s name?”

“Well, His name is Clay.” You replied with a huge shit eating grin on your face. You waited to see Tommy’s reaction to what you had just admitted. His screams of anger had abruptly stopped as he processed your words. You watched as his eyebrows furrowed in thought before he looked at you in disbelief. 

“Dream…” Tommy said in a low indignant tone. 

“T-Tommy…Pfft!” Dream unsuccessfully copied Tommy’s tone as he burst into a fit of laughter and wheezes.

“Guys... I'm really confused.” Tubbo added. You almost choked on your spit as you also began to laugh uncontrollably, you had forgotten he was there.

“Want me to add you to the server?” Dream asked.

“Is it a date?” You replied.

“Not right now.” He told you, “You just got off your flight, we can do it later. First you should get some rest.”

“You're so considerate!” You awed at the sweetness of his words. “OK, but when I'm done napping you better show me around.”

“Sweet dreams.” Dream bid you a good rest.

You gave a small yawn, and said, “See ya later Dream, Tubbo.” As you got out of your chair you gave a small sympathetic pat on Tommy’s shoulder before leaving to your room.

“How do you feel about me being your brother in law?” Dream asked, letting out another wheeze.

“...” Tommy didn’t reply as he began to chase around Dream’s minecraft character in an attempt to kill him. 

  
  
  


“I ship it.” Tubbo said out loud abruptly.

“That’s it!” Tommy let out a frustrated groan of annoyance, “I'm out. End of stream. Goodbye.” He said sourly, ending the stream and leaving the group chat. 

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Tubbo spoke, “That went well.”

“Do you really think Tommy took that well?” Dream asked.

“Oh, Definitely not!” Tubbo replied. There were a few more seconds of awkwardness between the two. “So… How did you meet?” Tubbo asked.

“We met around a year ago at…” Dream began to ramble on about how, where and when you met each other, and Tubbo would every so often make small comments or ask questions during Dream’s story. From the way Dream talked about you, Tubbo knew that he really cared about you. He smiled a little at the thought of you with Dream, maybe like you said, you’d both be his minecraft parents like Fundy and Wilbur. What if you both got married? Could he be the flower girl? Tubbo made a mental note to ask later.

“Then they-” Dream paused in his ramblings, “Wilbur wants to join the call.” He warned Tubbo in advance.

“Wonder what he wants?” Tubbo pondered.

“I don’t know.” Dream replied as he told Wilbur that he could join the call.

Tubbo smiled as he saw Wilbur pop up in their voice call, “Hel-” 

“Why is Tommy telling me that you declared war on L'manberg?” Wilbur demanded.

Tubbo groaned, “It's even worse than I thought.”

Dream chuckled, “ I only told him I was dating his older sibling!” 

Wilbur sighed, “Not even going to ask.”

“Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?” Tubbo suddenly asked. Dream made a shocked choking noise, not expecting for Tubbo to ask such a question so abruptly.

“Yes!” You shouted, “You'd make a wonderful flower girl, Tubbo.”

“You're supposed to be catching up with your sleep.” Dream chided. He had no clue how you managed to get into the group chat unnoticed but he’s learned not to question it by now.

You hummed, “But I got the notification that you added me to the SMP discord server and had to see it. And Tubbo, we should totally have a minecraft wedding.” You told the group with a mischievous undertone. 

“Tommy isn't going to like this.” Wilbur replied.

“I'm fully aware.” You retorted, “Will you be the priest guy?”

Wilbur sighed in disapproval yet he couldn’t help the small smile that was beginning to form on his face, “Sure. When are we doing this?” He asked.

“When Tomathy streams next so that we can get his reaction when he finds the wedding taking place.” You told the group. 

For the next hour you all made plans for the wedding. You would ask Tommy when he was going to stream next, and then Dream would invite everyone on the server on the day of Tommy’s stream. Wilbur was to memorize his lines and help you and Dream build an outside area for the wedding while Tubbo would make cakes and other delicacies to eat after the wedding. 

~

So far the plan was going great. Everyone was able to make it and Tommy was heading over to the destination of the plaza you and the guys made for the wedding. The architecture and scenery was truly remarkable to look at and you felt extremely proud of yourself for finding such a beautiful design on Reddit. Everyone except for you, Dream, Wilbur and Tubbo were in the crowd of seats. With Fundy watching Tommy’s stream just in case he came too early or if he wasn’t heading in the direction of the plaza anymore. 

“Tommy’s going back to L’manberg.” Fundy alerted you.

“Tubbo, I need you to go over to Tommy and get him to chase you over here, Ok?” You asked him.

“I got it.” Tubbo told you as he was filled with determination and ran over in the direction of L’manberg. It took a minute but Tubbo got over to Tommy and killed him before running back to the plaza. Overcome with rage Tommy collected his items and followed Tubbo with the intent of revenge. 

“Tommy’s coming over really quickly!” Fundy yelled as everyone scrambled back to their ~~stairs~~ seats. Only a moment later did Tubbo come running through the aisle throwing radom flowers as he ran. 

Tommy, who had just been on Tubbo’s heels, paused his chase to see the newly built and decorated plaza with literally everyone on the server. He joined the voice call and asked, “The fuk is this?! What is going on here?!” 

However no one responded as you made your way through the aisle and past Tommy. Your character was wearing a clean dress/suit that matched Dream’s own suit. 

Stopping in front of Dream, Wilbur, who had clearly not looked up what his lines were, asked the crowd, “Any objections?”

“I have plenty!” Tommy answered.

Dream looked around in a confused manner, “Do you hear something?”

“It's just a fly. It will buzz off soon.” You reassured Dream.

“Sit down Tommy, we're in the middle of something important.” Wilbur commanded.

Fundy got up from his seat and waved Tommy over, “Over here! I saved you a spot!” Fundy invited him excitedly.

“No thanks, I'll stand.” Tommy retorted bitterly.

“So, Let's get started.” Wilbur said, taking out a book from his inventory.“Do you Dream take Y/n to be your… blah blah blah. Just kiss each other already.” He told you and Dream.

Everyone cheered, with the exception of Tommy, as you both moved your characters' faces close. 

“I hate all of you!” Tommy yelled, pulling out his diamond sword and killing Dream.

“Thank you everyone for coming to the wedding!” You told the server. You smiled and laughed as they in turn congratulated you and Dream. The rest of the day was spent teasing Tommy and messing around on the server with your minecraft husband and his friends, no, your new friends.


	18. We care, I care (Vanoss x FTM!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never liked how others would refer to you with feminine pronouns. You had done research into your feelings of why it made you so uncomfortable and found you weren’t the only one. Evan understood your feelings, your family not so much. It wounded your usual confident persona, and now you have to face announcing your transition not only to your thousands of fans but your best friends too. Can you tell them with Evan’s help or will he fail to show you that it doesn’t matter what gender you are, the crew will always accept you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a bit weirdly written. I don't know much about Transitioning from male to female or female to male. The meeting place that was requested was at a con but I've never been so I made the place up to the reader.

“Are you sure about this?” You asked as you nervously played with the cuff of your sleeve. It’s not that you didn’t want to go but that you were afraid of the ridicule that would most definitely come with going there. You were used to the disappointed and disgusted glares that came with being true to yourself yet it still hurt every time, especially when you thought that they would understand and love you for you.

“I’m positive.” He responded, “Each and everyone of us will accept you as you are, and that’s no lie.” You felt conflicted. Although you knew he would never lie to you, you knew that he couldn’t predict how the others would react unless he told them. You grumbled under your breath as you compared the two choices. Not going would mean you wouldn’t need to come out yet if you did go you’d finally be able to meet your best friends but they may just hate you if you do.

You heard shuffling from the other side of the computer screen. Looking up you saw that he was shifting in his seat to be in a more comfortable position. Honestly you were only considering going because he offered to drive you to the airport and fly there with you. “Please?” He pleaded. 

You sighed. The only way to possibly decide was to consult a higher being with mythical powers. You slid out of your chair and shuffled over to your shelf where you kept your all powerful magic eight ball. You grabbed it quickly and walked back to your computer. “I will go-”

“Yeah!” He yelled in victory. You rolled your eyes as he jumped out of his chair in pre celebration.

“I wasn’t done.” You huffed in annoyance. “I will go if the magic eight ball says so.” You told him with a small mischievous smile on your mouth. Letting the magic eight ball decide what you should do was a running joke on your channel that started when you first began making quality content.

“You’re kidding!”

You didn’t respond and instead found yourself staring at the ball blankly. This was it, would you go or stay at home alone with your depression and dysphoria? Hesitantly, you shook the eight ball with all your might. “Should I go see my friends?” You asked it. Even as you stopped shaking the ball, your hands still shook and as you read the message, you felt your heartbeat begin to race, “A-as I see it, Y-yes…” You read out loud in a shaky voice.

“Listen, it will all be ok.” He told you in a soft calming tone. He wished that you both weren’t split by a screen so that he would be able to comfort you with a hug or…

“I know it will. It's just hard not to be so scared of history repeating.” You told him. 

He gave you a sad smile yet it wasn’t out of pity like most but rather sympathy. “It will be okay, M/n.”

“I know Evan.” You smiled back.

~

The trip to the United States was surreal and it wasn’t until you had woken up the next morning at the hotel that you fully conceived that you were going to face your fear today. When Evan arrived at your house, you grabbed your luggage and hopped into his car. The car ride was short and filled with jokes to distract from your anxiety. 

Upon arriving at the airport, Evan was recognised by a fan who at first didn’t recognize you until Evan mentioned you to them. They were surprised at the differences you had since the last time you did a facecam on your videos which was just before you began to transition, but they responded well to you. Evan was proud and you felt more confident than before. After boarding the plane, Evan allowed you to rest your head on his shoulder during the flight as you slept. 

As the plane landed and passengers began to leave, you groggily got up and turned to Evan who was grabbing both of your bags from the overhead storage. You yawned as you took your luggage from Evan and shuffled down the crowded aisle. The rest was almost a blur as you were still tired from the plane ride and once making it to the hotel, you immediately crashed on the bed. However before you could fully go to bed, Evan made sure that you took off your binder. Luckily you knew your limits and usually never wore the binder past the recommended limit.

~

  
  


It felt like everyone in the crowd was staring, watching every move you made. It didn’t help that every so often some fans would point over to the two of you and watch in awe as you passed by. 

“You’ll be ok.” Evan told you, rubbing your back in a comforting manner. “Everything will turn out fine.” He was trying his best to calm you down but it didn’t seem to work as well as he hoped. You stiffly nodded although you didn’t feel as tense as before and for that you were grateful for his efforts. 

You glanced around the terrain and although you didn’t know much about the layout of the area, you knew that the place they agreed to meet up was just up ahead. The more thought about meeting everyone, the more you thought about their reactions. A knot began to fix itself inside your stomach and your breath shortened. The space seemed to pinpoint all of its eyes back on you once again. Was it just you or was the space around you shrinking? 

You needed an escape and fast, “B-before we go, I need to use the restroom.” You stuttered out before rushing to a nearby restroom you saw a short while back. You heard Evan shouting at you from over your shoulder but you didn’t stop. While running around, you ran into a few pedestrians and quickly apologized, some shrugged you off, others gave you nasty glares, the last was what took you over the edge, “Freak…” The lady muttered as she walked away.

You felt yourself choke up. Where was the bathroom? You frantically looked around before spotting a unisex bathroom. You ran over and slammed open the door before leaning on the wall yet your strength had seemed to leave you after that which led you to slide down the wall. Curling up into a ball, you wept, and wept and wept some more. You tried to take in a breath, nothing, you tried again. You began to panic. You couldn’t breathe, clawing at your neck as if to try to tear away the invisible grip that was choking you yet nothing helped. 

It was only when you felt your phone buzzing that the illusion broke. You took a deep breath in then out, the buzzing stopped. After a few moments of rest you took your phone from your pocket. It was Evan, he had called you and sent a few worried messages. You went to contacts and pressed the call, “Hey Evan…”

“M/n? Is everything ok?” Evan gently asked you. 

“I’m feeling better.” You told him truthfully. It was like the calm before the storm but rather reversed. All of the negative thoughts and feelings you had been bottling up finally let loose and it felt good to be free from it. Standing up you stared at yourself in the mirror, “ I look like shit though.” You told him. And it was true, your eyes were red and puffy, neck red from scratching it and your hair tousled. 

“Where are you?”

“I’ll meet you at the meeting point.” You said before hanging up, fixing your hair and trying to clean up the best you could. ‘Each and everyone of us will accept you as you are, and that’s no lie.’ You remembered Evan’s words. You hoped that he was right cause you didn’t know if you could contain your anxiety for long. 

Walking out of the bathroom, you headed towards your final destination. You kept your eyes in front of you and avoided looking to see if others were staring. As you stepped into the view of Evan, your hand began to twitch slightly yet other than that you felt strangely calm. Evan ran over to you, “What happened?” 

“I just had a little panic attack.” You lied. Glaning at Evan you saw his concern for you. “I’m better now though.” You added to console his worry. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He told you. 

You smiled, “Thank you for caring.”

“Of course!” He responded. 

You abruptly pulled him into a tight hug. “I really mean it.” You told him seriously while he hugged back with a bright small at your words. Pulling away from his embrace you gave him a small kiss on the cheek before fixing your shirt collar before making your way over to the others.

Evan touched the cheek you kissed as he watched as you walked away from him. A small blush made its way onto both yours and Evan’s cheeks. You looked back and motioned for Evan to catch up and as he got into arms length, you reached over to hold his hand. Nothing else was said between you two yet you both knew this marked a new chapter in your lives. Whether it would be a good or bad one was up to you to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a bit weirdly written. I don't know much about Transitioning from male to female or female to male. The meeting place that was requested was at a con but I've never been so I made the place up to the reader. 
> 
> Also, I've been experimenting with how I should write. The dream x reader was scripted before adding details while this one was written as I went, details and script at the same time. I quite like this writing style because i feel less restricted and it took less time to write.


End file.
